Still Enough
by jessica619
Summary: Jon (Dean Ambrose) & Lexi.*3 of 4* "Marriage is about becoming a team. You're going to spend the rest of your life learning about each other, and every now and then, things blow up. But the beauty of marriage is that if you picked the right person and you both love each other, you'll always figure out a way to get through it"-Nicholas Sparks
1. Chapter 1

**_Dean_ -**

It's been a week since finding out Burt was walking out. We filed a restraining order against him. He was not allowed to come near our home or the kids school. He was not allowed anywhere near me or my work. I couldn't sleep much since finding out, I was afraid to find him walking around our house or outside watching us. Sometimes it felt like someone was watching us. I heard a tiny whimper from the baby monitor. I smiled and looked at the clock, yup right on time. Lexi moved beside me, I stopped her.

"I got them babe", I whispered.

"You sure?", she asked.

"Yeah, you sleep", I whispered, leaving a kiss on her cheek.

I stood and walked into the twins room. Chloe was still asleep. I looked over at Camden, he was kicking at his blanket, impatient. I picked him up and set him on the changing table.

"Man, your mom has her work cut out for her dude. You are exactly like me", I said.

He yawned, I chuckled. After changing him, I lifted him and he wiggled and whined, then he started crying.

"Cam, don't you dare wake up", Chloe started crying.

I sighed.

"Chloe", I finished.

Lexi walked in and yawned.

"I'm sorry, I tried but something is wrong with him. I changed him", I said.

"He's hungry", she said.

"Want me to go get them a bottle?", I asked.

She took Cam and shook her head. She sat down on the couch by the window.

"I forgot to pump before going to bed", she said.

"I'll change Chloe", I said.

Lexi nodded as she fed Cam. I went over to Chloe and looked down at her.

"Now missy, if I pick you up and change you, you have to stop crying and patiently wait your turn for mommy, ok", I said.

Lexi giggled. I gently lifted Chloe and she stopped crying.

"Thank you for cooperating, unlike your brother", I said.

I changed her diaper and held her close, she looked up at me.

"Daddy might get to be champion soon. I'm gonna have this shiny belt, it's been awhile since I've held a belt. Your daddy was the longest reigning US champ, but I gave that up for your mommy and big sister, it was the best decision I have ever made because I got to know what it was like to fall in love and I hope one day you find someone like that, but remember that works both ways kiddo", I said.

I looked over at Lexi and she smiled. I went and sat beside her. I leaned over and kissed her. Chloe started wiggling.

"She's starting to lose her patients", I said.

"Cam is almost done", she said.

"Fucking lucky kid. How long before I get you all to myself again?", I asked.

"Hey you're the one who wanted more babies", she said giggling.

"Yeah one more", I said playfully.

"Jon", she giggled.

"I'm kidding. You know I love our kids, more than anything and I would take a bullet for them and you. You're my world and no one is hurting planet Jon", I said.

She laughed.

"Planet Jon?", she asked.

I nodded and smiled.

"Only special people get to live on planet Jon", I said.

I kissed her shoulder.

"Ok, ready to switch?", she asked.

"Hand him over", I said.

I took Cam and handed her Chloe. I burped him while Lexi fed Chloe. After burping Cam, I went to check on Gracie and Amelia. Amelia was awake, she was talking more now and sometimes she wouldn't stop talking, which Lexi and I didn't mind.

"Hey Lia", I said, walking into her room.

"Hi daddy", she said sweetly.

I sat down beside her.

"Did the babies wake you?", I asked.

"I had to use the potty", she said.

I nodded and kissed her forehead. I tucked her back in and she giggled when I tickled her sides.

"Sleep time lady bug", I whispered.

"Daddy", she said.

"Yeah princess?", I asked.

"Can you stay with me, please", she said.

"Sure, move your little butt over for me", I said.

She giggled and did. She laid close to me and I kissed the top of her head. Headlights flashed in her window, I got up and looked outside. A car I didn't recognize was parked out front. Making sure Lia was fast asleep, I walked out of her room and went downstairs, looking out the front window. The car was gone. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped.

"Jon, what is it?", Lexi asked.

"You scared me", I said.

"Sorry. What's up? Why are you looking out the window?", she asked.

"I saw a car I didn't recognize and just wanted to check it out", I said.

"There's a guard at the front gate remember. He won't let anyone in unless they are visiting or live here and they have his name down on the list to be kept out and they know to call the cops if he shows his face.", she said.

"I know, it, I'm just freaking out, ignore me baby", I said.

I was still looking out the window. I felt her arms wrap around my waist and her lips kiss my shoulder.

"Understandable and I will not ignore you. You moved us here to keep us safe while you're gone and so far it's kept us safe", she said.

I nodded.

"Please come to bed baby, come on", she said, trying to pull on my arm.

"Ok", I sighed.

"Hey, the kids are asleep. You and I are wide awake, you need to relax", she didn't need to tell me twice.

"Oh yeah", I said.

She cupped my face and kissed me.

"Make love to me Jon", she whispered.

"Yes ma'am", I mumbled against her lips.

* * *

 ** _Lexi_ -**

I heard a little noise from the baby monitor and turned it off. I got up and dressed, Jon was still fast asleep. I leaned over and kissed his forehead. He hasn't been sleeping well since finding out about Burt. I walked into the twins room and picked up a crying Camden. Chloe was still sleeping. I took him downstairs and set him on his bouncer.

"Good morning", Rose said.

"Good morning. Amelia is still asleep?", I asked.

She nodded. I started taking things out for breakfast, Gracie walked in and grabbed a juice box from the fridge.

"Hey missy, good morning to you too", I said.

"Cammy is wiggling in his bouncer", she said.

I nodded.

"Just talk to him, tell him a story like daddy tells you. I'm sure he'll calm down", I said.

She nodded and quickly went into the living room. The doorbell rang and I looked at Rose.

"Are you waiting for someone?", I asked her.

"No", she said.

I nodded and she grabbed the tablet from the counter. She turned it on and showed me the front door. It was a flower delivery man. I went and opened the door.

"Good morning, I have a delivery for a Mrs. Alexandra Moxley", he said.

"Moxley?", I asked.

"Yes ma'am", he said, looking down at his clipboard again.

I shrugged and took the flowers. I signed the paper he showed me and he left.

"Pretty flowers", Gracie said.

"They are, aren't they", I said.

I walked into the kitchen and set them down on the table. Rose came over and sniffed them.

"Did Jon get you these, wow", she said.

I grabbed the tiny envelope that was in the flowers. I opened it.

 _ **"Just as beautiful as I remember. We have to finish what we started, see you soon Mrs. Moxley"**_

I felt a chill run down my spine.

"They're not from Jon are they?", Rose asked.

"Do me a favor and throw these out, don't tell him", I said.

She was about to pick them up.

"Who are those for?", Jon asked.

I bit my lip and Rose didn't look his way either. I felt Jon's fingers brush mine as he took the card from my hands. Rose glanced at him and then so did I. He crumpled up the small paper and threw it away.

"I'm gonna call detective Scott", he said.

"Jon, there is nothing he can do. There is no proof that it was Burt who sent these", I said.

"He called you Mrs. Moxley, that's how Jake introduced me to him using Moxley, that is our proof", he said.

"You know they're not going to see it that way", I said.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"He must have sent these flowers because he knows he can't get near me. He won't get near me, the girls and I are safe", I said.

He nodded. Amelia came into the kitchen wiping her eyes. She went over to Jon and he lifted her, like Gracie, Amelia turned out to be a daddy's girl. She laid her head on his shoulder and her arms around his neck. Its like she knew he needed a hug, he kissed the back of her head.

"If he contacts you or sends anymore of this crap, we are calling detective Scott and letting him handle this", Jon said.

I nodded and kissed him.

"I'm gonna go check on Chloe. I left her sleeping upstairs", I said.

He nodded and walked over to Rose who was serving breakfast. I walked into the living room, Gracie was talking Camden. She was showing him the wrestlers Jon got her, she placed Roman's action figure in Cam's hand.

"Hey kiddo, breakfast is ready", I said.

"What about Cammy? He's hungry too mommy", she said.

"Jon can you come and get Cam please", I said.

"Sure", he said.

I walked upstairs and getting to the twins room, Chloe was awake.

"Hi princess, were you awake this whole time. You're such a good girl, didn't even cry", I said, picking her up.

I changed her and then went downstairs. Getting to the kitchen, Camden was bouncing away in his bouncer, with every kick of his tiny feet. Jon was smiling at him.

"Cammy", Gracie said.

Cam would stop kicking and look around, Gracie giggled.

"Cammy", she called to him again.

I laid Chloe in her bouncer. I kissed Jon's cheek.

"I love you", I whispered.

He took my hand that was on his shoulder, kissing the palm of my hand.

"Love you more", he said.

I moved behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I watched the girls giggle and talk about some cartoon they loved watching.

"Still enough for you?", I whispered to Jon.

He squeezed my hands.

"More than enough", he said.

"I like living on planet Jon", I said.

He chuckled.

"Me too", he said.


	2. Chapter 2-A Little Space

**_Dean_ -**

I called detective Scott, not telling Lexi. I walked back downstairs and she was picking up the twins stroller. Gracie was holding Amelia's hand.

"Excuse me, where do you think you're going?", I asked.

Lexi looked at me.

"Shopping with Brie and Nikki", she said.

"Should you really go out?", I asked.

She rolled her eyes and set the stroller down.

"Jon, I can't live the rest of my life inside the house. The girls need to get out, I need to go out. I'll be safe babe, Brie and Nikki will be there", she said.

"Can I come?", I asked.

"I need girl time with my sisters", she said.

She came over to me and kissed my chin.

"Rose is coming too, everything is going to be ok", she said.

"Let me come", I said.

She took a step back and looked mad. I sighed.

"Fine, I won't go but I will be calling every hour, on the hour, so answer your phone", I said.

She nodded and kissed me.

"We can't let him interrupt our lives, if we do then he wins", she said.

"You're right", I said.

"I love you and I'll be back soon. I'll convince the girls to let you, Colby, and Bryan join us for lunch", she said.

I nodded. She smiled at me.

"I'll be back", she said.

"I know and I love you too", I said.

She lifted the stroller and one of the carseats. Rose took the other car seat. I walked out and watched as they strapped the kids in. They drove off and I stood watching the car turn the corner. I walked back into the house, cleaning up a bit, working on the yard. I texted her like I said I would and she would reply with a smiley face. After finishing around the house I called Colby and Bryan, meeting them at a dog kennel.

"So what are we doing here again?", Bryan asked.

"The girls have been asking for a puppy, I thought why not surprise them with one", I said.

"Does Lexi know you're doing this?", Colby asked.

"Yeah, maybe, no", I said.

"Dude", Colby said.

"I know, but, I just need to get us a dog", I said.

The guy was showing us a couple of dogs.

"I have four kids, two are five months. I need to know this guy isn't going to eat them and that he'll protect them", I said.

The guy chuckled. I noticed Colby and Bryan look at each other before looking back at me. They knew about Burt, so did Joe and Riley.

"German Shepherds are good for protection, but as far as family wise, I think they should be raised with the kids. The bond between them gets stronger and the need to protect them is there", he said.

I nodded.

"Got any puppies?", I asked.

"Follow me", he said.

We followed him, Bryan and Colby on either side of me.

"Does wanting a dog have anything to do with Burt getting out of jail?", Colby asked.

"The girls want a dog", I said.

"Jon, I think you should talk to Lexi before you make a decision", Bryan said.

"I don't always have to consult my wife, I can buy a puppy if I want", I said angry.

"Um, yeah you do. You are making a decision on fear", I cut Colby off and turned to face him.

"Don't act like you know how I'm feeling, you don't know. You don't have to constantly worry about your wife and kids. There is a man out there who is stalking my wife, who will stop at nothing to get to her", he stopped me.

"I know how you're feeling, I have to leave my wife and kid too. No Nikki might not have a stalker but my fear of something happening to them when I'm not there, is still there, we all feel that fear", he said.

"I'm buying a puppy because the girls want one, please have my back on this", I said.

He looked at me for a few seconds, he finally nodded.

"Will it make you feel better?", he asked.

"It will make the girls feel better", I said.

"And you?", Bryan asked.

I looked away.

"It's ok to be scared. We might not know what you're going through but we are here to listen, we won't judge you Jon", Bryan said.

I nodded.

"I just need to get this puppy", I said.

"Ok, let's get you a puppy", Bryan said.

I turned and the guy gave me an understanding smile, he heard what we said.

"Like I said, these dogs are great at protecting their family. I can even recommend a dog trainer, your family will be safe", the guy said.

"I'll take two", I said.

He nodded.

"You want to pick them or you can bring your kids down and let them pick a puppy", he said.

"That sounds like a good idea, I'll bring my girls down here", I said.

"Ok, we close at seven", he said.

I nodded. The guys and I walked out and my phone started ringing. Joe's name popped up. I rolled my eyes and glared at Seth, knowing he was the one to open his mouth.

"What's up Ro", I said.

"A dog? You're getting a dog, dude", he said.

"Ro, you can't talk me out of this, I've made up my mind", I said.

"I didn't call you to talk you out of it, I called because I want to know what kind of dog you're getting", he said.

"German shepherd, the girls have been asking for a dog", I said.

"I'm sure they did. I've heard those dogs are very protective, they'll keep the girls safe", he said.

Colby and Bryan were waiting by the car.

"Dean", he said.

"Yeah", I said.

"It's ok to be scared. Colby and I were there when, well you know. Riley and I are worried about you guys. Why not come down and stay with us for a bit? Give your aunt Rose a much needed vacation", he said.

I sighed.

"We're here for you, Bryan and Brie are there for you, Colby and Nikki are there for you", he said.

"I know", I said.

I noticed Colby on his phone, he waved me over.

"Hey you know what, Riley has been wanting some girl time. Why not invite Brie and Nikki, Colby and Bryan down as well, we can do a bbq or something", he said.

"Sounds good, I can tell Bryan and Colby now", I said.

"Ok, if you need anything brother, call me", he said.

"I will thanks", I said.

I put my phone back in my pocket and walked over to the guys. I texted Lexi.

 _ **"How's it going doll?"**_ \- Jon.

I got into the car.

"They want us to meet them for lunch", Colby said.

I didn't take my eyes off of my phones screen, it lit up.

 _ **"Are you meeting us for lunch babe?"**_ -Lexi.

 ** _"Yes ma'am, I missed you"_** -Jon.

 ** _"You're the sweetest my love"_** -Lexi.

I smiled.

 _ **"You made me that way"**_ -Jon.

 ** _"Love you"_** -Lexi.

 _ **"Always?"**_ -Jon.

 ** _"Yes sir"_** -Lexi.

 _ **"Love you too, see you in a few doll"**_ -Jon.

* * *

 ** _Lexi_ -**

I couldn't stop smiling, Nikki nudged me.

"What's with the smile?", she asked.

"Jon's just been on edge since finding out Burt got out, texting with him just made me smile I guess", I said.

"You can defend yourself. Did he forget you're a wrestler and went shopping with two other wrestlers. If it came down to it, we would defend you", Brie said.

"He knows that but he's still afraid of letting me and the kids out of his sight", I said.

"Then let him, if it makes him feel better to join in our shopping spree or for lunch, then let him tag along. Maybe it will help him realize that you're safe", Nikki said.

"I guess, but I just needed time away from the house", I said.

"The house or Jon?", Brie asked.

I sighed.

"Both. I love him, God knows how much but he's constantly asking if I'm ok or he just watches me. If I go upstairs for a second, he's right behind me. I walk out back to throw the trash away, he's watching me from the back window and I don't want to tell him to stop because I don't want to make him feel bad. I know he's only doing it because he's trying to keep me safe but sometimes I just need a little space", I said.

It felt good to say that out loud, like a weight has been lifted. I'm glad I got that out of my system, if I didn't I probably would have snapped and yelled it at Jon.

"Sounds like you need to talk to your man", Nikki said, taking a sip of her wine.

Jordan was pulling on her napkin and laughing.

"Ever think about having another?", I asked as she was smiling at Jordan.

"Colby and I talked about it, we wanna wait till my contract is done and I'm home for good", Nikki said.

"Brie, what about you?", I asked.

"We're trying but nothing's happened", she said sadly.

"It will just be patient, take a page out of our book. Stop trying and just do it, it worked for us", I said.

They laughed.

"And you anymore?", Brie asked, she picked up Camden.

Rose was holding a smiling Chloe.

"We are done. Jon and I agreed that four is enough, we have our girls and he has his son, no more", I said.

"Well with the way you two hump, I doubt it", Nikki said.

"What does hump mean?", Gracie asked.

"Thanks Nikki", I said.

Rose was laughing.

"Ask your daddy", Brie said.

"Brie", I said laughing.

"What? I want to see his face when she asks", she said shrugging.


	3. Chapter 3-Puppies

**_Dean_ -**

Getting to the resturant, I kissed the top of Gracie and Amelia's heads. I sat down beside Lexi.

"Don't I get a kiss?", she asked.

"I was getting there", I said with a smirk.

She giggled and I leaned over, kissing her.

"See I told you", Nikki said, kissing Colby.

"Told her what?", I asked.

"She said with the way we hump, we are bound to have another baby", Lexi said.

"Hate to break it to you Nik, but we are done", I said.

"See", Lexi said.

I took Lexi's hand and squeezed it.

"Aw but you two make adorable babies", Brie pouted and looked down at Camden.

I kissed Lexi's cheek.

"Uncle Colby", Gracie said, going over to him.

"Yes my princess", he said, lifting her and setting her in his knee.

"What does hump mean?", she asked.

Colby's mouth fell open. Lexi covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Brie and Nikki laughed and so did Rose. Bryan was trying not to laugh.

"I think you should ask your dad that question kiddo", he said.

I shook my head no, she looked at me.

"Daddy, what does hump mean?", she asked.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out, I looked at Lexi and she shrugged.

"She's gonna find out eventually", Brie said.

"I didn't think I would have this talk this soon", I said.

"Go on, she's waiting", Lexi whispered.

I looked at Lexi, she bit her lip.

"I'm gonna get you back for this", I said, squeezing her thigh.

I looked back at Gracie.

"It means, well see, um, when two people. Humping is something you aren't doing till you're fifty, got it", I said.

Gracie looked confused and then she nodded. Amelia came over to me and I picked her up.

"Lia, guess what?", I whispered.

"What?", she asked.

"I have a surprise for you and Gracie", I said.

She smiled.

"Surprise", she said.

I nodded.

"I'll show you after lunch ok", I said.

She nodded and went back to her seat. Lexi leaned over towards me.

"What surprise?", she whispered.

I put my arm around her neck.

"That my dear, is a surprise for you too", I said.

"Am I going to like this surprise?", she asked.

I wiggled my brow.

"Jonathan Good", she said stern.

"You're gonna love it babe", I said.

I kissed her nose, she giggled. We all ate and talked for a while, Lexi took the twins and Rose home. I took Bryan and the girls with me, Bryan held Amelia and Gracie took my hand as we walked into the kennel.

"Daddy puppies", Gracie squealed.

"Yeah kiddo", I said.

Bryan put Amelia down and she started playing with a puppy. Gracie was giggling as one puppy was licking her face. I bent down in front of them.

"You both get to pick a puppy, ok", I said.

"Really?", Gracie asked excited.

I nodded. Amelia tried to lift the puppy she wanted, Bryan laughed and helped her.

"Is that the one you want?", he asked.

"Yes", she said smiling.

"It's a boy, so what are you naming him?", he asked.

"Blaze", she said excited, the puppy licking her hand.

"Blaze huh", I said.

"It's the cartoon she watches in the morning", Gracie said.

I nodded.

"And you Grace?", I asked.

She lifted one, I took the puppy.

"It's a girl, is that what you want?", I asked.

She nodded.

"What's her name?", Bryan asked.

"Luna", she answered.

I smiled and nodded.

"Ok, let's get Blaze and Luna home", I said.

After signing the papers and understanding when to take them for their shots, I dropped off Bryan at Nikki's, since he and Brie were staying with them. I drove home, puppies whining and barking, the girls laughing. We got home and I prayed to God Lexi wasn't going to get mad at me for this. The girls held the puppies in their arms, well tried, I had to take them and carry them in.

"Mommy, mommy look what daddy got us", Gracie said.

Lexi stood, she had Chloe in her arms.

"Surprise", I said, holding up with puppies with a smile.

"I'll take Chloe in the kitchen with the girls", Rose said.

Lexi looked at me.

"Jon, what the hell?", she asked.

"They're just puppies, the girls have been asking for one", I said.

"One Jon, one not two, please tell me it's only two", she said.

"Only two, babe", I replied.

"Don't babe me, Jon, you realize that puppies are almost like kids right", she said.

I shrugged not seeing her point.

"Jon, we have two girls running around, thank god Rose is here to help and twins who need me. Whose going to watch the puppies?", she said.

I rubbed my chin seeing her point.

"Why did you really get the puppies?", she asked.

I chuckled.

"The girls", she stopped me.

"Bullshit", I glanced at her.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Haven't you learned anything? Stop trying to hide the way you feel, talk to me", she said.

I was about to walk away, she stopped me, grabbing my arm.

"Don't do this, don't freeze me out, we get no where like that", she said.

I licked my lips and sighed.

"You're scared, aren't you?", she asked.

I looked into her eyes.

"I'm fucking terrified baby. I know I should have talked to you about the dogs, but it was easier to just get them and you wouldn't be able to get rid of them now that the girls know about them. These dogs are very protective of their owners", I said.

"Well maybe when they get bigger, right now they just like chewing on your shoes", she said, looking down.

I looked down and one of the puppies was pulling on my shoe lace and growling. I chuckled.

"Jon, look at me", she said.

I hesitated but looked at her.

"You are not weak, being scared doesn't make you weak. You are an amazing husband and even better father, our girls absolutely adore you and I know that if it came down to protecting us against anyone, you would kill for us. Next time you make a decision like this, talk to me first, I have a say too", she said.

"Yes dear, I'm sorry I didn't discuss this with you, I just, I want you and the kids to be as safe as possible while I'm gone", I said.

"I know", she said.

She placed her hands on my cheeks.

"Kiss me now", she said.

I smirked and leaned down, pressing my lips to hers, her tongue slid into my mouth and I groaned. My hands slowly going down to her butt, I felt something nip at my fingers and I pulled away. Lexi giggled and we looked down, one of the puppies had bit my finger.

"This is my woman, go get your own", I said.

The puppy barked. I kissed Lexi again.

"Damn dog", I mumbled against her lips and she giggled.

She pulled away.

"This has to wait till tonight, gotta set rules for the girls", she said.

"You're gonna leave me hanging baby, finish what you started doll face", I said.

"Tonight, I'll even let you go lunatic fringe on my ass", she whispered.

I growled and pulled her close.

"Promise? Don't play with me, my emotions are all over the place right now", I said.

She nodded and bit my bottom lip and pulled it gently.

"Finally", I whispered.

She giggled.

"I love you Alex", I said.

I rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you", she replied.

The doorbell rang, I groaned when I had to pull away from her. I turned to answer the door, her hands going around my waist, her chest pressed against my back. I chuckled.

"I don't want to let you go yet", she said.

"Then don't doll face", I said.

I opened the door and a delivery man stood there, smile on his face.

"Can I help you?", I asked.

"I have a delivery for a Mrs. Moxley", he said.

My smile fell and Lexi pulled away. She stood beside me now and took my hand. The man handed her a letter and I signed for it.

"Thank you", I said to him.

He nodded.

"Have a good day", he said.

I closed the door and Lexi looked at the envelope.

"Don't open it", I said.

She looked at me.

"I think we should call detective Scott now", she said.

I went and stood in front of her, I cupped her face in my hands and made her look at me.

"I will never let him hurt you, you know that, right? Over my dead body is he getting near you or our kids", I said.

She nodded, a few tears slipped. I wrapped my arms around her and she was shaking.

"You're mine. You know how I hate it when people try to hurt or take what's mine. You've seen what I could do, I will kill him before he touches you", I said.

"I can't stay here without you, take us with you, please", she cried.

"Ok, I have to make a call, go with Rose and the girls", I said, wiping her tears.

She nodded. I walked out front and took my phone out. It rang a few times.

"Hello?", he answered.

I sighed, I couldn't believe I was doing this.

"Super Cena, it's um, it's Dean Ambrose", I said.

I heard him clear his throat.

"Yeah", he said.

"Listen I know we ended on bad terms but I need a favor, well more like Lexi needs a favor", I said.

He stayed quiet.

"I know you heard about Burt, the guy who tried to", I couldn't say it.

"I heard, it sucks that he got out", he said.

"He's stalking her and I can't leave my family alone. I was wondering since you won't be at Raw or SmackDown, if maybe I could use your bus", I said.

"Of course you can, I'll leave it ready for you", he said.

"Thanks, if ever you need a favor man", he stopped me.

"Relax, no need, we might have ended on bad terms but that doesn't mean I want your family to get hurt, especially your little ones", he said.

"Thank you", I said.


	4. Chapter 4-Why I Married You

**_Dean_ -**

After Cena I called detective Scott again. He agreed to meet us in Ohio for Raw. Fuck. I forgot Raw was in Ohio, I called Paul.

"Hello", he answered.

"Paul, it's Jon Good. Something has happened and I'm taking Lexi and the kids with me to Raw and SmackDown", I said.

"Is everything ok? Do you need security?", he asked.

I had filled him and Stephanie in on Burt's release. They made sure to let me know that if I needed anything to call them.

"No, at least not yet or hopefully not ever, but Burt's made contact with Lexi. Sending her flowers and cards. He doesn't sign his name so we can't really prove its him", I said.

"Then how do you know it's him?", he asked.

"He calls Lexi, Mrs. Moxley. He thinks that's my last name, but um, anyway I hope it's ok they go", I said.

"They are always welcome here and you won't need to worry, security is tight backstage. If he tried to get in they would stop him. I'll show the security team photos of him. There will even be two security guards by your locker room and best part of all, they'll be surrounded by wrestlers", he said.

I smiled.

"Yeah, thank you", I said.

"This is killing you isn't it", he said.

"Excuse me?", I said.

"Asking for help. As a man you tell yourself you can do it on your own, that needing help makes you weak. Pride that stops you from asking even when you know you need help", he said.

"I'm guessing you've been there?", I asked.

"Oh yeah, but it doesn't make you weak Jon, it makes you stronger. You are putting your family first and that is a damn good thing", he said.

"Thanks Paul", I said.

"We're here for you", he said.

I hung up with him and walked back inside. Luna was barking at me and bouncing around. I chuckled. I walked to the backyard and Lexi was holding Camden. Blaze was sniffing Cam, stepping closer.

"Hey", Lexi said.

I smiled and went over to her. I kissed Cam's head.

"Super Cena is letting us use his bus", I said.

"You actually called John Cena and asked?", she asked surprised.

"Yeah, it was easier asking then I thought. Turns out Cena isn't such a bad guy, still pissed he put his hands on you that one time but I'm closer to forgiving", I said, picking up Chloe, who was kicking like crazy and watching Luna and Gracie.

"Did you call detective Scott?", she asked.

I nodded.

"He's gonna meet us in Ohio", I said.

Lexi looked down at Camden.

"I forgot Raw was in Ohio", she said.

"Hey, doll, you know security is tight backstage. He won't get near you", I said.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"I know", she said.

"Did you open it?", I asked.

She nodded.

"What does it say?", I asked.

She swallowed.

"It's just a letter", she said, her voice low.

"Can I see it?", I asked.

She bit her lip before handing me the letter. Rose took Chloe from me and watched me open it.

 **"I like my body when it's with your body. The way your skin feels under my finger tips, soft and smooth, the way your body trembles when I touch you. I want to press my lips against every part of you, the taste of you on my tongue. Thrusting into you, rough till you're bruised and weak, just they way I like it. Tugging on your hair till your in pain and claiming you as mine, biting every inch of you. You looked absolutely beautiful today, I hope you enjoyed your shopping spree and lunch, I promise I'll see you soon."**

I crumpled the letter, my hands shaking from anger. I stood and walked inside. I grabbed the box from the top shelf and placed the crumpled letter inside it. It also held the card the flowers came with. I placed the box back on top. I felt two arms wrap around me, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. She was shaking. I turned around in her arms and wrapped mine around her. She looked up at me.

"Kiss me?", she whispered.

I didn't hesitated, I pressed my lips hard against hers. Pushing her gently up against the wall. I pulled a few inches away from her lips.

"I'm sorry", she whispered.

"What are you sorry about? You have nothing to be sorry for", I said.

A tear slipped down her cheek.

"That you had to read that, it made me feel disgusting, like I need a shower but somehow I feel like that won't make me feel better", she said.

"I didn't like reading it, you feel violated", I said, wiping her tear.

I held her close, the door bell rang. Anger rising in me, I took off towards the front door and jerked it open. Roman stood there with Riley and Macie. I took a deep breath and Lexi came out of the kitchen. Riley rushed in and hugged her.

"What happened?", Roman asked.

I looked at Lexi, who was hugging Riley. She nodded and he followed me into the kitchen. Macie holding his hand. He looked down at his daughter.

"Hey uncle Jon got Gracie and Amelia puppies, why don't you go have fun with them", he said.

She nodded and ran to the backyard, I could see Chloe in her bouncer kicking away.

"So?", Roman asked.

I grabbed the box and handed him the crumpled up paper. He read it and I could tell he was getting angry.

"Trust me, I know how you feel", I said.

He handed me the letter.

"What are you gonna do?", he asked.

"Apparently we can't do anything. He hasn't slipped and he doesn't use his name when he signs for these things, he pays cash", I said.

"Fucker", he growled.

"What are you doing here? I just got off the phone with you this morning", I said.

He nodded and smiled.

"We were on the plane when Seth called. I was like five seconds away from turning it off, I was going to tell you but we decided to surprise you", he said.

He raised his hands.

"Surprise", he said.

I laughed and then took a deep breath, rubbing my eyes.

"You're here till Sunday?", I asked.

He nodded.

"I asked John if I could use his bus since he won't be using it while he's in vacation", I said.

"Wow you did?", he said surprised.

I nodded.

"You and your family are more than welcome to join us. We could use a little pick me up", I said.

"Sure, we'd love too", he said.

I nodded. Riley and Lexi walked in.

"Where are your twins?", Riley asked.

I pointed to the back and she walked over there.

* * *

 ** _Lexi_ -**

We put Roman and his family in the extra bedroom. The kids were sleeping and Jon was in the shower. I went downstairs and Roman was on his way up.

"Did Jon fill you in on how to work the alarm?", I asked.

"Yes, Riley too", he said.

I nodded. He went up and I made sure all the doors were locked tight. I looked out the front window, our street was empty. I sighed and put the alarm on. I went upstairs and Amelia's door was open, I looked inside and Jon was kissing Amelia's forehead. I smiled.

"Hey", I whispered.

He jumped and then looked at me. He smiled and walked out.

"Are you trying to wake them?", I asked.

He kissed me.

"Just checking up. Gracie and the twins are asleep as well. Did you lock up?", he said.

I nodded.

"Whatever should we do now?", he asked with a smirk.

His hands drifted down and he squeezed my butt. His fingers found the waistband of my shorts and his hand dipped inside. I kissed his bare chest.

"I need you", he whispered.

I felt his hard member press into me. He took his hands out of my shorts and I took his hand, pulling him with me to our room. He locked our door and I let my shorts fall along with my panties. He licked his lips, his hand slid along his shorts covered length. I took my tank top off and let it drop on the floor. I made myself comfortable in the middle of our bed. I could hear his heavy breathing.

"Jon", I said.

He came over to me and I watched him drop his shorts and briefs. He got on our bed and crawled over to me and between my legs. He kissed me and he squeezed my thighs.

"Are you going lunatic fringe on me?", I asked, brushing his hair back.

He pecked my lips.

"Not tonight, tonight I'm gonna make love to you. I need you, every inch of you", he said.

His lips went from mine down my neck and chest. His warm tongue swiping gently along my skin. His warm breath making me shiver.

"You're mine", he whispered against my thigh.

"I'm yours", I replied.

He came back up to my lips and I felt him gently push into me. I bit my lip and he kept his eyes on me.

"Beautiful, we've done this so many times and I'll never get over how beautiful you look", he said.

His thrusts were slow and loving. His finger tips brushing my skin as he moved, his warm breath faning my face. I arched my back into him, he groaned.

"Please, faster, I need you", I moaned.

He smirked, his hips moved faster.

"Oh fuck", I moaned.

"Gotta keep quiet babe. Ro's right next door", he whispered.

"I can't. I need to, I need to scream", my voice getting louder.

"Shit baby, I want to hear you scream", he said.

His thrusts were faster now, rougher. I dug my nails into his back, I bit his shoulder hard, trying to muffle my scream. He released inside me and groaned loud turning into a scream. He was panting hard, he kissed me.

"I love you", he said, pulling out and off of me.

"You better", I said.

He chuckled still trying to catch his breath.

"Love you too", I said.

"Hell, I love you Lexi", Roman said loud.

Dean looked at me and I laughed. Roman knocked on the wall and Dean laughed.

"Sorry man", Dean said loud enough for Roman to hear.

"All good", he said.

I looked at Jon, my finger sliding along his chest.

"And you told me not to scream", I said.

He smirked.

"You should take my screams as a compliment. You feel so damn good babe, making love to you is never gonna get old. We might but that's ok, I hope you feel the same way gorgeous", he said, kissing my shoulder.

"You wanna grow old with me Mr. Good?", I whispered.

His thumb brushed my cheek.

"That's why I married you", he said.

I laid my head on his chest and he rubbed my back.


	5. Chapter 5-Hold Me

**_Lexi_ -**

I turned onto my side of the bed, hugging the covers tighter to me. I felt the covers lift and Jon's warm chest press into my back. His hand slid onto my hip, he sighed and hearing soft snores a few seconds later. I couldn't sleep, remembering the words in that letter. I carefully removed Jon's arm and sat up, grabbing my clothes off the the floor and getting dressed.

"Doll face, you alright?", he asked sluggish.

"Yeah, just gotta use the bathroom", I said.

He made a noise, I walked into our bathroom. I put my hair up into a bun and took a deep breath.

"You're ok, he can't get to you. Jon won't let him", I whispered to my reflection in the mirror.

I walked back out to our room, deciding to check on the kids. I walked into Gracie's room. I chuckled, in her sleep she had kicked off the covers and they now laid on the floor, just like Jon. I tucked her back in and kissed her forehead. Luna was on her bed now, watching me and wagging her tail, I patted her head. Macy was sleeping in Gracie's room. I left her door slightly open, she hated the door closed completely. I made my way to Amelia's, her arm was around Blaze. I kissed her forehead.

"Alex?", I saw Jon by the door, his arms crossed over his bare chest and his shorts riding low on his hips.

"You ok?", he whispered.

"Just checking on the girls. Twins should be up soon and I didn't want them to wake Roman and Riley", I whispered.

It wasn't a total lie. I closed Amelia's door slightly. He pulled me back to him.

"You look worried", he said.

I looked at Amelia's door. He wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, I will take care of this, promise", he said.

I nodded, I kissed his neck. He pulled away and tapped his shoulder.

"Took a chunk out of me", he smirked.

A hickey was starting to form on his shoulder where I bit him.

"Let's go to bed baby", he said.

"Ok", I nodded.

* * *

 ** _Dean_ -**

Before we could get to our room, Camden started fussing. I could tell their cries apart now. Camden was a loud scream cry, a he has no patience cry, I call it. Chloe makes a soft whining noise and then starts crying but not as loud as Cam.

"I got him", I said.

She nodded and went to our room. I walked into the twins room and picked him up, changing his diaper.

"Alright buddy, I got you", I whispered to him.

I kissed his head.

"You hungry bud? Come on let's get you to mommy", I said.

I walked into our room and Lexi sat up. She smiled.

"You look good with a baby in your arms", she said.

I handed her Cam and she fed him.

"I never thought I would have to share you with another man", I said, rubbing Camden's cheek with my finger.

She giggled.

"You're lucky I love you kid", I whispered to him.

"Jon", she said.

"I'm kidding doll", I said.

She giggled.

"You should go get Chloe, she'll be up soon", she said.

I nodded and stood. Chloe was already starting to whine. I lifted her and changed her diaper, walking back into our bedroom. I sat beside Lexi.

"You look comfortable", she said.

"Yeah, I like watching them. The faces they make and their soft sneezes", I said.

"I remember when you were so scared to hold Gracie, you wouldn't even change her diaper", she said.

"I was afraid I was going to break her. She was so small and my hands are so huge. I didn't want to hurt her", I said.

"Look at you now, I'm proud of you. I can't remember if I've ever told you that, but I am", she said.

I leaned over and kissed her.

"I'm proud of you too. We've been through so much and now this Burt situation. We are gonna make it past this", I said.

"I know", she nodded.

After Lexi fed the twins, we let them sleep with us for the rest of the night. Camden's head was on my arm. He was looking around the room wide eyed. Chloe and Lexi had fallen asleep.

"You realize this isn't your room don't you", I said to him.

His eyes went to Chloe and Lexi. I smiled.

"That's your mommy and sister. No matter how old you are or how small, always protect them", I whispered.

He looked over at me and I kissed his nose, he opened his mouth.

"No, my face is not food dude", I said.

He whined.

"No, no Camden Parker, do not cry", I said.

I turned to look at my nightstand. Lexi had asked me to bring their pacifiers. I grabbed Cam's monkey pacifier.

"I got your binky", I said, placing it on Cam's lips.

He sucked it into his mouth and his eyes shut slowly. He watched me and I smiled down at him. I still couldn't believe I helped create this amazing tiny human. I put my finger in his hand and he squeezed it. He fell asleep, I gently kissed the side of his head.

"Love you Cam. Man I can't wait till you can say it back", I said.

* * *

 ** _Lexi_ -**

I woke up to find Camden squished into Jon's side. Chloe was still asleep, so I gently shifted her closer to Cam. I got up and went to start on breakfast since everyone was still asleep. The puppies beside me, they smelled bacon.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not giving you any. Stop it.", I said.

Rose walked in with Riley beside her.

"Good morning", I said.

"I thought you would be sleeping in", Riley said, giving me a knowing smile.

I felt my cheeks warm.

"Yeah sorry about that", I said.

"Don't be, I'm glad you both still make time for a little loving, most couple don't even try", she said.

"Yeah, I'm just glad Jon still wants to touch me", I said.

"What are you talking about?", Rose said, hands on her hips.

"Look at this", I said, pointing to my baby weight.

"You can lose that, you did it after Gracie and Amelia. You can lose that weight now and Jon loves you", Riley said.

I sighed.

"I lost that weight thanks to Colby and his obsession with Crossfit", I said.

"The twins will be six months, I think they can handle being away from you for a few hours", Rose said.

"That's not the problem, it's can I handle being away from them, even for a few hours", I said pouting.

They laughed, as the girls were coming in.

"Good morning sunshines", Riley said.

"Hungry girls?", Rose asked.

They all nodded. Rose served them and Riley poured them some juice. Roman walked in yawning loudly. The girls giggled.

"Uncle Joe's a lion, he roared", Amelia giggled.

Roman kissed the top of each of the girls heads and then sat down.

"Jon's still sleeping?", Roman asked.

I nodded, he smirked.

"Ok, I get it, you heard us last night", I said.

He laughed. The door bell rang, I froze. I was afraid to answer it.

"I'll get it", Roman said, standing and going towards the door.

I watched from the kitchen, I bit my lip. He opened the door and a delivery man stood there, a package in his hands. He smiled at Roman.

"Good morning sir, I have a delivery for a Mrs. Moxley", the guy said.

"Um, yeah", he said.

Roman signed for it and closed the door. He looked from the box to me.

"What do you want to do with this?", he asked.

"I'm gonna wake Jon", I said.

He nodded, setting the package on the coffee table and went to the kitchen. I went upstairs and Dean was coming out of our room with the twins. He chuckled.

"A little help kid", he said.

I took Chloe.

"What's wrong?", he asked.

"Another package came", I said, my voice low.

He was trying to control his anger. We went downstairs and he eyed the package. Roman took Cam from his arms. Rose and Riley took the girls to the backyard.

"Here, I'll take the twins to Riley and Rose", he said.

I handed him Chloe and he took both babies to the back. Dean grabbed the package.

"Open it", I said.

He looked at me and Roman came back. Dean slowly unwrapped the box. He took a deep breath before opening it. Dean lifted the lingerie, he gripped it and let it fall out of his fingers. He lifted the note.

 **"I can't wait to see you in this, I'm going to rip it off you. See you soon."**

My body shook, Roman pulled me towards him and hugged me.

"It's ok", he said.

Jon was gonna throw it away.

"No wait", Roman said.

"Why?", Dean growled.

"If you're collecting evidence, that can help. Save it", Roman said.

"He's right Jon", I said, my voice broke.

He nodded and placed the other letters in the lingerie box. Jon sighed.

"I'll give you two a moment", Roman said, walking out back.

I leaned back against the counter, Dean didn't say a word. He stood beside me and I stood in front of him, my arms around his waist. His arms gently held me.

"Hold on till Monday, we are meeting detective Scott on Monday", he said.

I nodded.

"We are going to Florida tonight. I'll tell Cena we will pick up his bus at his place", he said.

"Just hold me", I said.

He kissed the side of my head.

"I love you Jon", I whispered.

"I love you doll face", he replied.


	6. Chapter 6-Still Friends?

**_Dean_ -**

We arrived late at night in Florida. John said his driver would pick us up in the morning at Roman's place. I set up the playpen for the twins, the girls would be sleeping in Macie's room with her. Lexi laid down, and I laid beside her.

"Everyone has missed you backstage, me included", I said.

She smiled at me.

"Ever thought of maybe, I don't know, going back? Surprise return?", I asked.

"What about the kids? I loved wrestling, you know that but don't you think atleast one of us should be here for them?", she asked.

"I do, but I mean, I want you here with the kids but I also want you with me. Amelia will be starting preschool soon and the twins, well we can wait till they're about nine months or ten", she cut me off.

"Jon", she said.

"Ask Stephanie and Hunter. Maybe they will let you work only Raw and SmackDown, that's what Nikki is doing. Sometimes weekends because she's Divas champion. Just think about it", I said.

"Who's gonna wanna see a fat Diva on tv?", she asked.

"You aren't fat, you had twins doll face", I said.

"Still fat", she said.

I moved to lay over her, my hands finding their way under her shirt.

"How can you still touch me or even look at me", I stopped her.

"Because I love you. I don't see what you see. When I look at you all I see is my beautiful, sexy wife. Zack Ryder actually called you a milf last Monday, I almost kicked his ass", I said.

"Jon", she laughed softly.

"What will make you feel beautiful? I can show you", I said.

I pulled down her sweats and panties. I lifted her tank top over her head and slowly removed her bra.

"Damn, you are so beautiful", I said.

After looking over her body, my eyes met hers. I leaned over and kissed her. My hand sliding down to between her legs. Pushing my finger inside her, she moaned and arched her back.

"Fuck, I could watch you come undone every day. The way your body reacts to me, my fingers, my mouth", I said.

I removed my fingers and I kissed her hip.

"I crave you Lexi", I whispered against her thigh.

"Jon, please", she begged.

I smirked and let my tongue go to work. I heard a small whine, I wanted to look up and check on the babies but she grabbed the back of my head and held me to her.

"Don't stop, they're fine. Please don't stop", she moaned.

I growled.

"Fuck Jon", she gasped.

There was a knock at our door. Lexi was panting. I lifted my head and licked my lips.

"Yeah?", I asked.

"Daddy, I had a bad dream", Amelia said.

I sighed. Lexi smiled at me. I leaned over her and kissed her.

"We aren't done here baby", I whispered.

She smirked.

"Hope not", she said.

I stood and she covered herself. Wiping my mouth on a shirt, I opened our door and Amelia was wiping her eyes.

"Ok, want me to sit with you till you fall asleep?", I asked.

She nodded. I looked back at Lexi and she was laying on her side watching me. I lifted Amelia into my arms.

"You owe me one kiddo", I said to Amelia.

I walked to the living room and rubbed her back.

* * *

 ** _Lexi_ -**

I stood and got dressed, it would be awhile before he came back. I looked over the babies, fast asleep. Do I want to wrestle again? Looking down at the twins.

"Would you mind if I went back to work? Whine if yes and say nothing if no", I said.

I giggled and covered them.

"Maybe I could just work Raw and SmackDown? I do miss wrestling", I said.

Camden yawned.

"What do I do?", I asked.

I heard the door open.

"Ok, Lia is asleep and you're dressed, damn it", Jon said, walking in.

I stood and undressed, Dean did the same.

"Thank you", I whispered.

He smiled at me.

"For what?", he asked.

"For making me feel wanted, beautiful", I said.

"Because you are darlin, I'll never stop wanting you", he whispered.

* * *

 ** _Dean_ -**

Lexi was fast asleep. I checked on the twins before walking out front. Roman was right behind me.

"Wanna go to the performance center?", he asked.

"Yeah", I said.

We got in his truck and drove to the center. I could see Finn Balor and Baron Corbin talking to Dana Brooke and Emma. I went over to the punching bag, figured I could take my anger out on it.

"Hi Dean", an Australian accent behind me.

I turned and sent her a nod.

"So haven't seen much of Lexi? How is she?", she asked.

"Good, happy", I said, trying to catch my breath.

"I bet, you two had twins right. I could just imagine how happy she is", she said.

I nodded.

"Are her and Eva Marie still friends?", she asked.

Now that she mentioned it, I hadn't seen Eva around the house anymore. Since she's been injured she had been hanging out with Lexi. She hasn't been around since the day the twins were born.

"I think so, why?", I asked.

"It's just, Dana was telling me that Eva was telling her about Lexi. Bad things, Dana was asking if they were true and I set her straight, I know Lexi", she said.

"What kinds of things?", I asked.

I normally didn't involve myself in things like this, but if it's about my wife then I listen.

"Eva has just been saying that now that Lexi is gone, Carano wants her to take Lexi's place. You know with the whole ego, working with the Authority, and making her Seth's new manager. They want her to say Lexi was weak and that she would do a better job then Lexi. Hunter doesn't like it but Vince you know", she said.

"Does Seth know about this?", I asked.

"I don't know", she said.

"But I mean, that's what Carano wants", I said, hands on my hips.

"Yeah, but calling Lexi a bitch and ungrateful for the oppertunity she had in the WWE, besides AJ, Lexi was the next top Diva. Eva says she's going to be the biggest Diva ever. I would say that too if they gave me a personal trainer", she said.

"Personal trainer? No she's here, she told Lexi she would be training here", I said.

"No, Nattie told me she heard from Carano himself that now that Lexi is gone and the Bellas are leaving they need to be replaced", she said.

"Do the twins know?", I asked.

"So far it's us here at NXT and Nattie", Emma said.

I nodded.

"It's funny though, how long has she been here and all of a sudden she's focused and ready to go to work. If you really loved this company you would have had your ass in gear the second you stepped through those doors", she said.

"Yeah, thanks for telling me", I said.

"Yeah, don't worry if I hear someone bad mouth Lexi, I'll set them straight", she said.

"Yeah thanks", I said.

She walked away, Roman came over.

"What's up?", he asked.

"Eva has been spreading rumors", I said.

"What? I thought everything was good between the girls?", he asked.

"Apparently not", I said.

"We should get home", he said.

We drove back and Lexi was on the phone. She wouldn't look at me.

"Brie", Riley said.

I watched Lexi, the conversation on her end looked angry. Brie must have called her about Eva. The girls were in the living room playing with dolls, the twins in their bouncers kicking away and watching the girls play. The front door opened and Lexi walked in.

"What's up?", I asked.

"Brie was telling me about Eva Marie. Nikki is pissed as is Brie, Paige sent me a million texts. Alicia did the same. I'm confused I don't know what's going on, only what I've heard from Brie. I tried texting Eva but she hasn't responded. Have you heard anything?", she said.

"Emma might have come up to me today and let me in on what's going on", I said.

Lexi crossed her arms over her chest.

"Turns out they gave Eva a personal trainer and they basically want her to replace you and the Bellas", I said.

"She told me she was training at NXT, Brie was there when she told us. Why would she lie to me?", she said.

"I don't know baby", I said.

"I don't give a fuck if they give her three freaking personal trainers, hell she needs it, but what I don't like is that she lied about it. It makes her look like she's hiding something.", she said.

"It does", I said.

She sighed.

"I guess I'll find out more when I see the girls", she said.

I nodded and kissed her forehead.

"And just to make it clear, no one can replace you", I said.

She smiled and then looked down.

"I was thinking about what you were saying, you know about wrestling again", she said.

"And?", I asked.

"I haven't made up my mind, I guess I would have to talk to Carano and see if I fit into plans", she said.

I nodded.

"Now if this is going to happen, I need to text Seth", she said.

"Why?", I asked.

"I'm hitting Crossfit with him. It's the only way I could get back in shape on time", she said.

"Alright", I said.

She kissed me and we watched the kids.

"But my babies", she said pouting.

I chuckled.

"If you make the deal, only Monday and Tuesday you will work, got it", I said.

She nodded.

"The twins will be ok", I said, kissing the side of her head.

"But I won't", she said.

"Hey darlin, you'll have me", I said.

"I rather change diapers", she said.

"Really now?", I asked.

She laughed and hugged me.

"I'm just kidding", she said.

I leaned down and kissed her.

"Better say that", I said.

She giggled. I got a text from John saying the bus will pick us up soon so we could head for our show Friday. I thanked him again and told him I owed him one.


	7. Chapter 7-Total Divas

_**Lexi-**_

I was walking down those familiar arena halls. I really missed this. The twins stayed behind in Jon's locker room, he and Roman were there.

"Does it feel different?", Riley asked.

"No, walking down these halls makes me miss this", I said.

"Mommy, are we going to see Paige and Naomi?", Gracie asked.

I nodded. They were her favorites right now. Getting to catering, the girls were sitting at a table talking.

"Hey", I said.

The girls stood and hugged me. Gracie was sitting on Paige's lap, Amelia was hugging Brie.

"So", Alicia started.

The Total Divas film crew was on us quick. I had signed on for the new season hoping to bring in a little more money. Dean said we were fine, but it never hurt to have back up savings. He agreed, but didn't like the fact that the cameras would be around us all the time. Especially around the kids.

"Here it comes", Naomi said, rolling her eyes.

"What? Are we not going to talk about the bright red elephant in the room?", Alicia asked.

"I don't like the fact that she's getting everything handed to her. All of us here at this table had to work our asses off and sacrifice spending time away from our families while she sits at home with her husband", Paige said.

"Why wouldn't she want to train at the performance center? They have the best trainers there, I just don't get it", Brie said.

"I don't like the fact that she lied about it. I honestly don't care if she has a personal trainer, I just don't like that she lied about it and then she's running her mouth about us, me especially", I said.

"Speak of the devil", Brie said.

Eva Marie was walking up to us. She had this weird smirk on her face like she knows what she's walking into. Knowing these women, they were going to pounce on her and rip her apart.

"So what's up?", Eva asked.

* * *

 ** _Dean_ -**

The twins were awake and Roman was helping me change them. Chloe had thrown up on herself and so I had to change her clothes as well. Seth walked in.

"Dude you might want to get down to catering before Lexi rips Eva Marie's hair out", he said.

"Crap", I said.

I lifted Chloe into my arms. Not knowing what to do with her or where to put her. Roman's arms were busy with Camden.

"I got her man", Seth said, taking her.

"Thanks", I said.

I quickly walked down the halls, seeing Finn Balor. He pointed towards catering, I walked in and Lexi was standing pointing at Eva.

"You are all just jealous and afraid of me taking your spot", Eva said.

"Please of you", Alicia said.

"Why all of a sudden are you training now? You could have done that the second you stepped through those doors, but you didn't. You sat your lazy ass down", Paige said.

"You know what I'm leaving, continue talking about me behind my back", Eva said.

"I'm not the one running my mouth, you are. I thought we were friends, but it turns out you only wanted my spot. Well guess what bitch, I'm coming back and your ass isn't coming anywhere near this main roster. Over my dead body", Lexi shouted.

Everyone looked at her.

"Nikki isn't going anywhere either, so sorry to burst your red bubble, but you are going to have to take a back seat to us", she continued.

"No matter how many personal trainers you get Eva, it won't help because you suck at wrestling", Brie said.

The Total Divas cameras filming. I motioned to Lexi and she saw them. She laughed.

"Now I get it. This is what you wanted, you came here wanting us to jump all over you so you could look like the victim", Lexi said.

"Whatever, I'm done", Eva said, walking away.

"Such a bitch", Brie said.

"How could you guys do that to her? All of you just jumped all over her and didn't even let her explain", Naomi said.

"She knew what she was doing, she planned it. She could have called or texted us each individually and said hey I heard some stuff, how about we meet one on one for lunch and you tell me how you feel and I'll tell you how I feel", Lexi said.

"She wants to make us look like bitches", Brie said.

I went over to Lexi.

"You ok?", I asked.

"Remind me never to trust a woman with red hair", she said.

I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"So um, you said you were coming back. Any truth to that?", I asked.

She sighed.

"I'm meeting Carano and Paul to talk about it", she said, placing her hands on my chest.

I nodded, pressing my lips to her forehead again and again.

"How are my babies?", she asked.

"Left them with their uncles who are probably going crazy right now", I said.

She giggled. I put my arm around her waist and we said bye to the girls and walked to my locker room. Gracie was holding Amelia's hand. I kissed the side of Lexi's head. Camera crew followed us.

"Are you happy?", I asked.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes. Are you?", she asked.

"Very, it's crazy back here but it's not as bad as being at home", I said.

"You don't think he would try to show up, do you?", she asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Paul assured me it's safe. He tripled his security, they have a picture of Burt and know that if he shows up to arrest him", I said.

She nodded.

"Is detective Scott coming today?", she asked.

"Should be here soon", I said.

We walked into my locker room and Detective Scott was holding Camden. Roman was dressing Chloe. Lexi pointed to her.

"She threw up on herself", I said.

She went over to Roman and took a now dressed Chloe. Total Divas crew left us as soon as we walked in. Our agreement was to let them film us, but our situation with Burt stayed out of the spot light.

"We will give you a moment", Seth said.

"Want us to take the girls?", Roman asked.

"If you don't mind man", I said.

Seth put Gracie on his back and she smiled. Roman set Amelia on his shoulders and they walked out. Detective Scott handed me Camden.

"Still can't believe how big your daughter is. I remember her being this size and now you have three more", he said.

"Four actually. We lost our older son before he was born, Ethan", I said.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"So have you found Burt?", Lexi asked.

"Yes. He's staying in San Diego, living with a friend actually. Some guy named Ray", he said.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me", I growled.

"You know this Ray?", he asked.

"He's a friend of Jon's from Ohio", Lexi said.

"I should have known that asshole", I stopped.

I was too angry to finish my sentence.

"Ray doesn't like me", I heard Lexi say.

I looked at her and then detective Scott.

"I want to put a restraining order against Ray. I don't want him anywhere near my family, I can't believe he would do this", I said.

"I can do that", he said.

"You wouldn't happen to know if Burt was the one sending those letters and packages?", Lexi asked.

"I'm sorry. I did talk to the flourist and the delivery company, but he pays with cash, so there is no way to know if it's him", he said.

Lexi nodded.

"I need some air", she said.

She laid Chloe in the playpen and left the room. I kissed the side of Cam's head.

"She's scared", I said.

"I would be too, but if he keeps this up, he's bound to make a mistake soon and we will catch him", he said.

"My girls gotta go to school. How are we to know they are safe there and that Burt or Ray can't get near them?", I asked.

"We've informed the school staff and their security. They have photos of both men and know that there is a restraining order against Burt. If he shows up anywhere near the school they will call the police. We will also have extra men watching the outside of the school", he said.

"Thank you", I said.

"I won't let what happened the first time happen again. You have my word", he said.

I nodded.

* * *

 ** _Lexi_ -**

I stepped out back, surrounded by trucks and cars. I sat down on a brick wall.

"Hey", Dolph Ziggler said, coming over to me and sitting down.

"Oh hey", I said smiling.

"Wow, it's been awhile since we've seen you around here. Almost forgot what you looked like", he said.

I laughed.

"Yeah, I miss everyone", I said.

"We miss you too, but I'm sure you're enjoying your babies right. Did you bring them?", he asked excited.

"I did, they're with Jon right now", I said.

"Gotta see them before I go", he said.

I nodded.

"You ok?", he asked.

"Yeah, just needed a little air", I said.

He nodded.

"I'll see you inside", he said standing.

I watched him walk in. Dean came out holding Camden.

"Hey babe, Cam is hungry", he said, handing him to me.

"You want me to feed him, out here, so the world could see", I said, pointing to a couple of fans with cameras taking pictures.

He waved to them and the girls squealed. I laughed.

"You're right, lets take this inside", he said.

We walked in and he stayed by my side. His arm around my waist.

"You left Chloe by herself?", I asked.

He shook his head.

"You really think I'd leave my baby girl alone. Come on now, what kind of dad would I be", he said.

"You're right, sorry. So who did you leave her with?", I asked.

"Heath Slater, Titus, and Adam Rose", he said smiling.

I stood and raised a brow.

"You left our baby daughter with them. They could be tossing her in the air for all we know", I said.

He laughed.

"Come on you know them better then that, they wouldn't hurt her", he said.

I started walking again.


	8. Chapter 8-Contract

**_Lexi_** -

After I fed Camden, I handed him off to Dolph who was waiting to hold him. Some of the guys were coloring with Gracie and Amelia. Chloe was fast asleep in Titus's arms. Dean was talking with Kofi about the kids when I approached them, wrapping my arms around his slim waist. I rested my chin on his arm.

"I'm gonna go see if I can get in there and hold one of the babies", Kofi said, patting Jon's shoulder.

He smiled at me and I returned it. He left us and Dean looked down at me.

"Don't you have a meeting to get too?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Want me to walk you?", he asked.

"No, I'll meet you and the kids in catering if I take too long", I said.

He nodded. I kissed him before leaving. I stopped by the locker room door and looked at Jon.

"No playing football with my Twinkies", I said, pointing at him.

He chuckled.

"It was one time alright", he said.

I got home one day from the store to find Colby and Jon playing football with Camden, as in Cam was the football. Cam of course loved it. I left the locker room and walked down the empty halls. I turned the corner only to bump into Renee Young.

"Watch where you're going", I said, continuing passed her.

"Dean really needs to put a sign on you, "caution, wide load"", she said laughing.

"I think she looks great", we turned at the sound of an Irish accent behind her.

Finn Balor stood there with his title over his shoulder. He glanced at her then me, sending me a wink. I smiled and blushed.

"Unless you want me to tell Ambrose what you said to his lady, I suggest you leave Ms. Young", he said.

I wonder if Dean can do that accent? I wouldn't mind. I was brought back to reality when Renee pushed me with her shoulder when she passed me. I looked back at Finn, who had moved closer to me.

"Don't listen to her", he said.

"I know", I said.

He nodded. I couldn't help to admire his abs and lips, his eyes.

"I heard you brought your twins", he said.

"Huh? What twins?", I asked confused.

He looked confused too. I shook my head.

"Right my kids. Either in Dean's locker room and if not there check catering", I said.

He nodded and walked passed me. I watched him till he got to Dean's door, feeling my eyes on him, he glanced back at me and smiled. He walked into the locker room and I sighed.

"I'm gonna tell your husband", I turned to see Randy leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.

I chuckled and continued walking.

"I was only looking", I said.

"Heading to Paul's?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Want some company?", he asked.

"Even if I said no, you'll be behind me anyways, so might as well walk beside me", I said.

He followed.

"So how's Kim?", I asked.

"Good, she really wants to see your twins", he said.

"Tell her they're in Dean's locker room or catering", I said.

He took his phone out and texted her. Once he was done, he put it back into his back pocket.

"So how are you?", he asked.

"Fine", I said.

"You don't have to lie to me Alex, I know you remember", he said.

I nodded. After not answering him, he sighed.

"Fine don't say anything, just know that we all have your back. That guy can't get in here. Paul had a flyer passed around to the superstars and Divas, a picture of Burt on it. They don't know details, just that this man is dangerous and threatened the Divas, so everyone is on high alert. If anyone spots him, he's done for", he said.

"Thanks", I said.

He nodded. I spotted Paul's office and stopped walking.

"Want me to wait for you?", he asked.

"No, go enjoy your family", I said.

"Actually, I can't really leave you", he said, rubbing his chin.

"Why?", I asked.

"Kim wants me to make sure you stay safe. She said if I spotted you alone to stay near. I know you hate it, but I decided to be stealth ninja. Out of sight, just know I'll be near. If you need me yell for me, I won't be far kiddo", he said.

"Thanks cowboy", I said.

He smiled and walked off. I knew he would keep his word and stay close. I knocked on Paul's door.

"Come on in Alex", he said.

I opened the door and walked in. Colby was sitting in a chair in front of his desk. I closed the door behind me and took the seat beside Colby. He smiled at me.

"So just as you asked, your contract states you will pick the days you work. You can work out the days with Ambrose. Also you will work half of the UK tour and Dean will work the other half and I was wondering if you didn't mind working all the Mexico tour dates, seeing as you are one of the Latino talents. I could use you over there with Roman", he said.

"Sure, Dean won't be able to work them though", I said.

He nodded, understanding.

"Also you both will be working Raw and SmackDown. If you need security for your kids I can get that for you. Have a nanny pick up your girls from school", he said.

"Oh you don't have to do that", I said.

"This isn't just a company Alex, this is a family and if you need anything, just call me or Stephanie", he said.

"Thank you", I said.

He handed me my contract, a blue and pink high lighter and a sheet with show dates.

"Have Dean highlight the dates he'll be working and you highlight your dates. Sign your contract after you've looked over it and bring both back to me, take your time Alex", he said.

I nodded. Colby cleared his throat. I looked at him and then Paul.

"Oh right and before we let you back in the ring you'll need too", I cut him off.

"Lose weight, I know Paul", he stopped me and looked confused.

"I was gonna say wait till your babies are at least eleven months. I don't want you going home sore to them and can't even pick them up.", he said.

I nodded.

"Till then you will be managing Roman. He needs a little help", he said.

"What?", I asked.

"He needs help clicking with fans sweetheart, he hasn't", Seth said.

"We can't give him the title till he does", Paul said.

"Why not? He's great", I said, starting to get defensive of Roman.

"Fans seem to think he's not a good wrestler and seems boring on the mic", Seth said.

"Those fans don't like him because their wives do", I said.

Paul laughed and nodded agreeing.

"Nikki sucks on the mic but you still gave her the Divas title and don't you dare say that title is irrelevant", I said, warning in my tone.

I quickly looked at Colby.

"No offense", I said.

"Its not irrelevant", Paul said.

"Then change creative with him, give him good punch lines", I said.

"I was also wondering if you would write for him", Paul said.

"Trial run", Seth said.

"I guess I can, but I can't guarantee the fans response will be positive", I said.

"That's ok, just try", he said.

I nodded. He stood.

"Twins?", Paul asked, rubbing his hands together.

I smiled.

"Either Dean's locker room or catering", I said.

He nodded and we walked out of his office. Colby walked slow with me.

"Colb's can I ask you for a favor?", I asked.

He nodded.

"I need to lose weight, you think you can help me?", I asked.

"Sweetheart you look fine", he said.

"To you. The fans will react differently. Look at the other girls, I don't look like them", I said.

"And since when do you care what you look like? Did Dean say something? I'll kill him", he said.

"Dean would never", I said.

He nodded.

"Come on, out with it", he said.

I sighed.

"Renee might have said something", I said.

"Don't listen to her, she's just butt hurt because Dean didn't want to cheat on you", he said.

I nodded.

"Come on let's get you to your husband and kiddos", he said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

I nodded.

"How about we train you? I'm pretty sure you're rusty and we can't have you getting hurt. Dean would murder someone and I don't think you want a poor Divas death on your shoulders", he said.

"Would Renee count?", I asked.

He laughed out loud.

"Not to Dean", he said.

"I know I'd be able to sleep at night if it was her", I said.

"Remind me never to cross you", Seth said laughing.

That's when we heard a scream, a loud high pitched scream.

"Amelia", I said.


	9. Chapter 9-Amelia

**_Dean_** -

I was watching the guys switch babies every few minutes. Xavier and Big E were coloring with Gracie and Amelia. I smiled. Randy's fiancee Kim walked in and smiled. I sent her a nod and tilted my head in the direction of the babies. She walked over to them. Finn handed Camden over to her. Again the door opened and Renee walked in, I could already feel the anger rise in me. She smiled and walked over.

"I heard you brought your kids. Oh my gosh look how adorable", she said.

I really hope she didn't try to hold one of them. I felt her cold hand on my arm, I looked back at her.

"Don't touch me", I said.

Her smile grew bigger.

"Come on Jon, you and I both know you're bored with her", she said.

I shrugged her hand off once it reached my shoulder. She giggled like I was playing with her or something. I crossed my arms over my chest. She took this as her chance to place both hands on my sides, resting her chin on my arm. I was about to move away.

"Ouch, fuck", she said, moving back and holding her foot.

I felt a tiny hand on my leg and looked down. Amelia was glaring at Renee. The guys were trying to cover their laughter and Renee was glaring at them. She looked back at me and then Amelia. She sent her a fake smile and came closer to her. I looked at the guys and Kim.

"You might want to cover the twins ears", I said.

Kim and Dolph looked confused, but did as I said. I looked back at Renee, I placed my hand on top of Amelia's head gently.

"Hi sweetheart, it's ok I know you didn't mean to step on me", Renee said.

I raised a brow. I knew Amelia and I knew what was coming. Its happened twice before and I know there was nothing to stop it, only Lexi knew how. Amelia was a mommy's girl, I think it was due to the fact that she spent every single second with Lexi. The first time it happened we were in a packed restaurant, I accidentally brushed against a passing waitress.

The second time we were at a birthday party for one of Gracie's classmates. The child's mother decided to flirt with me, then asked if Lexi and I would be interesting in swapping. At first I didn't understand what she meant till Colby explained and I went back over to the woman and set things striaght.

She said she only asked because her husband had a thing for pregnant women. Safe to say that friendship ended before it started and I didn't leave Lexi's side. The woman came over to us to apologize and put her hand on my shoulder. I really hope Renee didn't try to touch me again.

"Go a..aw..away", Amelia stuttered screaming at her.

"Sweetheart it's ok", Renee said.

She stood and smiled.

"Don't do it", I said warning.

Renee reached out and as soon as her fingertips touched my arm, Amelia let out that high pitched scream I knew was coming. I also knew a very very angry, protective, and aggressive mother was coming to check on her baby. God help the person who hurt her baby. Note to everyone, never mess with a mother's child. Gracie came over to Amelia.

"It's ok Lia", Gracie tried to comfort her.

Gracie looked at Renee knowing she was the cause of Amelia's screaming fit. She marched over to Renee and kicked her twice.

"Stay away from my sister", she yelled.

Gracie was protective of Amelia, vise versa. The door quickly flew open and Lexi stood there, her eyes flew from Renee to Amelia then to me. Seth behind her on alert. When he saw what was going on, he understood and relaxed. Lexi came over and bent down in front of Amelia.

"Baby", she said.

Amelia stopped and smiled at her mom. Then she gave Renee a, now you're going to get it bitch look.

"Are you ok now Lia?", Lexi asked her.

"Y..yes mom...mommy", Lia stuttered.

"Grace, what happened?", Lexi asked her.

She knew that if she asked Lia, Lia would stutter her response and she would get frustrated and stop talking. Gracie pointed at Renee while glaring at her.

"She did it, she made Lia scream", Gracie said.

Lexi stood and gave me a look.

"I warned her, ask the guys", I said.

The guys all said yup and true. Lexi looked at Renee.

"I didn't touch her alright", Renee said.

Amelia hugged my leg.

"It was your crazy brat, maybe if you weren't her mother she wouldn't stutter like the", Renee didn't see that punch coming.

She was now on the floor holding her nose and blood between her fingers.

"Crazy bitch", Renee said.

Kim lifted Renee and escorted her out. Lexi turned to me and then Lia. She was crying because of what Renee said. Whenever someone said something about her stutter she closed herself off and wouldn't talk. The longest was a month.

"Come here princess", Lexi said, lifting Amelia into her arms.

"That mean lady made fun of Lia", Gracie said.

She started towards the door, I quickly caught her and brought her back over to us.

"Slow down killer", I said.

"There is nothing wrong with you my sweet angel, absolutely nothing. You are perfect", Lexi whispered to Amelia.

I smiled. Gracie had gone back to the table with Xavier and Big E. I moved closer to Lexi and Amelia, placing my hand on Lexi's back. I wiped Lia's tears and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Amelia", I said.

"Can you tell daddy you love him?", Lexi asked her.

She shook her head and pouted.

"Come on baby girl, I want to hear your sweet voice", I said.

She looked at me.

"Please", I said.

"I lo..love yo..you da..dad..daddy", she said.

"That's my girl", I said.

Lexi smiled and Amelia went into my arms. The locker room door burst open and Roman came in, alert, Riley right behind him.

"It's ok Ro", Lexi said.

"What happened? Someone said a little girl was screaming", he said.

I nodded and he noticed Amelia.

"What happened?", he asked angry.

"Renee touched Dean and Amelia screamed, then Renee said something about her S-T-U-T-T-E-R", Seth said.

Roman turned on his heels and quickly left. Riley and Lexi right behind him. I followed with Amelia in my arms. People jumped out of the way when they saw a very angry Samoan marching down the hall.

"Roman she's fine", Lexi said.

Riley and Lexi had caught him.

"Lia, uncle Joe needs a hug", I whispered to her.

She lifted her head and looked at him. She held out her tiny arms to him and he relaxed, taking her in his arms.

"Its ok un..uncle J..Joe", Amelia said.

He smiled and kissed the side of her head. I wrapped my arms around Lexi.

"Le..let's go wi..with Gr..Grac..Gracie", Amelia said to Roman.

"Ok princess", he said.

He and Riley took her back to the locker room. Lexi turned in my arms and faced me. She swatted my arm hard.

"Why the hell did you let her touch you? You knew better Jonathan", she said.

"All she did was put her hand on my arm. If she would have done something else you know I would stop her", I said.

"Putting a hand on you is crossing the line", she said.

"I'm sorry, I won't let it happen again", I said.

She crossed her arms over her chest. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her into me. I kissed her forehead and then rested mine against hers.

"I'm sorry doll face, I am", I said.

"I forgive you", she said.

I smiled.

"So how did your meeting go?", I asked.

"We have to pick dates. I want one of us at home with the girls while the other works and then I have to look over my contract, sign it, and bring it in tomorrow", she said.

I nodded.

"Colby's taking me to cross fit. I can't wrestle till the twins are eleven months and till then I'll be managing Roman", she said.

"What about Colby? You were his manager before", I said.

"He's going to apologize for firing me and let me work with him again. I'll basically backstab him and make a deal with Roman", she said.

"Why can't you be my manager?", I asked.

"Well, I also need to talk to you about something else. Um, Paul and Colby want you to help me help Roman be accepted by some of the fans", she said.

"How?", I asked.

"We need to talk to Joe, really sit down and talk to him", she said.

I nodded.

"When do you do this thing with Colby?", I asked.

"Tonight. I accept his apology and manage him then after SummerSlam I make him lose and I make an offer to Roman", she said.

"SummerSlam is like two months away", I said.

"I said after SummerSlam", she said.

"When do you want to run this by Colby and Joe?", I asked.

"Maybe sit down on Thursday and talk", she said.

I nodded.


	10. Chapter 10-I'm Sorry

_**Dean** -_

Colby's music hit. He walked to the ring, smiling from ear to ear. The girls were on the floor watching.

"When is mommy coming out?", Gracie asked.

"Soon, just wait, uncle Colby's going to talk for a bit first", I said.

She nodded and put her attention back on the screen. Camden was in my arms drinking his bottle. Riley had Chloe. Colby was going on and on about the usual, 'I'm better than everyone' speech. Then Paramore's Ignorance started playing, Lexi's music.

Her name flashed on the monitors and I smiled when she stepped out. I was busy with my match I didn't realize she had changed into a long sleeved blue dress, stopping mid thigh. Black heels, her long dark brown hair curled and falling over her shoulders, light make up just the way I liked it on her.

Her wedding ring being the only jewelry she had on. I could hear the fans chanting welcome back and she smiled and waved.

"Aunt Lexi looks really pretty", Macie said.

"She does, she looks happy", I said.

"Why does uncle Colby look scared?", Gracie asked.

Riley laughed and I shrugged.

"He's just scared of mommy right now", she nodded.

Brie and Nikki came in, Jordan in Nikki's arms. She set him down with the girls.

"Did we miss anything?", Brie asked, sitting beside me.

I shook my head no. Riley set a sleeping Chloe in the playpen. Brie took a still wide awake Camden from me. Roman came in next, out of breath.

"Sorry got stuck talking to JoJo", he said, sitting on the arm of the couch.

Riley stood beside him. Lexi was already in the ring, I cursed when she had to bend down a bit to get through the ropes. Colby helped her though, even if his character said different. Her music stopped and she walked across the ring and signaled Lillian to bring her a mic. She raised it to her smiling light pink lips.

"Such a warm welcome, it feels so good to be home", she said.

Everyone cheered. Seth looked around and adjusted the title on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Rollins? Surprised to see me love? I mean, the last time we saw each other you were firing me and telling me you didn't need me. Am I correct?", she said circling him.

He licked his lips and shrugged his shoulders.

"What are you doing here Lexi? No one wanted you back", Seth said.

"The voicemail you left me says differently. Begging me to come back and help you because everyone left you. You said you would do anything to get me back. Honestly you sounded so pathetic I couldn't help but laugh. I was so tempted to just erase it and move on, but Triple H called and made me an offer I just couldn't refuse", she said.

Seth looked worried.

"What?", he asked.

She smiled and Triple H's music hit. Once he got to the ring, Lexi held the ropes open for him and he sent her a smile and a nod of thank you. She handed him the mic and he walked around for a bit before stopping and facing Seth.

"The offer Seth, was you. You getting on your knees and asking her to forgive you", Hunter said.

Seth shook his head no and paced the ring. Lexi was behind Hunter and laughing. She had a smug smirk plastered on her face. Hunter shrugged and turned to Lexi. She moved forward and pointed her finger down to the floor and reading her lips, she was telling Seth to get down on his knees. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow.

"I'm not doing it Hunter, nope, no way", Seth said.

"Seth, honestly you need her. You need someone in your corner and she's the only one who is willing to work with you. So get down on your damn knees and ask for forgiveness, now", he yelled.

Seth flinched and ran his hand over his beard. He cursed and then slowly got down on his knees, the fans were chanting yes. He lifted the mic to his lips.

"Lexi, I'm", she stopped him.

"I can't hear you Rollins, what?", Lexi asked.

"I'm sorry", he said.

He was about to get up, but Lexi stopped him.

"Hold on, I'm not quite satisfied with that. So you have to say Queen Lexi and then apologize", Lexi said shrugging.

Seth shook his head and was about to get up.

"Now Rollins", Hunter yelled.

Seth's jaw clenched and he cursed. Lexi was loving this, the fans chanted louder for Seth to do it. He lifted the mic.

"Please, Queen Lexi, forgive me for the way I left things with you, I'm sorry", he said irritated.

Lexi tapped her finger on her chin and then shook her head no.

"Nope, but you were close, let's try having you kiss my ring", she said, fans chanted yes again.

Hunter nodded and signaled for Seth to do it. Seth rolled his eyes and took the hand Lexi held out for him to take.

"Queen Lexi", she cut him off.

"You left out please", she said.

He groaned.

"Please, Queen Lexi, forgive me for the way I left things with you, I'm sorry", he said, and then kissed her ring.

Lexi smiled.

"I guess I forgive you", she said.

Seth stood and brushed himself off before adjusting his belt on his shoulder again. Lexi pinched his cheek.

"Aw don't be mad Sethie, it's not the first time I've had you on your knees", she said.

You could hear the fans laugh and cheer. Hunter couldn't help but laugh and Seth glared at Lexi. She winked at him.

"So now that everything is fixed between you two, it's time we discuss the next step for Seth", Hunter said to Lexi.

She nodded and smiled. She went over to Seth and readjusted his tie. She patted it down and then looked him in the eye.

"How do you feel about possibly becoming the United States Champion?", she asked with a smirk.

A smile grew on his face and then he laughed, nodding. He lifted the mic.

"I like where your heads at Ambrose", he said, before winking at her.

She smiled and walked back over to stand next to Hunter.

"You know, it's good to know one Ambrose is still sane, unlike your lunatic husband", Seth said, taking a few steps to the right.

"So then is that a yes?", Lexi asked.

Seth looked her up and down and then nodded, holding out his hand for her to take.

"It's a hell yes, boss", he said.

She shook his hand and smiled. Hunter's music hit.

"Wow, that was good", Nikki said.

"So what now?", Roman asked, while making faces at Camden.

"Now, we talk", I said standing.

He looked confused and worried at me.

"Now?", he asked.

I shook my head no.

"This can wait till we are on the bus on our way back to yours. Lexi and Colby should be the ones to discuss this with you, they know more", I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

He nodded and handed Cam to Riley.

"That bad huh", he said.

"No, Lexi would have told me if it was bad", I said.

He nodded.

"Mind watching the kids? I'm gonna go meet my lady to congratulate her on being back", I said to Brie.

"Of course", she said.

* * *

 ** _Lexi_** -

I was still slightly shaking, more from excitement than nerves. Colby rubbed my arms and smiled.

"That was awesome, you were fantastic sweetheart", he said.

"Yeah Ambrose, you did great and looked so sexy", I turned to see Dean and he looked me up and down.

I went into his waiting arms.

"I was a little nervous", I whispered.

"Couldn't tell", he said, before kissing my forehead.

He looked at Seth.

"Ambrose?", he asked, raising a brow.

Seth chuckled.

"I decided to give the Tumblr and Twitter fans something to talk about, hell why not", Seth said shrugging.

Dean chuckled. His hands rubbing and squeezing me.

"Now you guys need a name", Seth said.

"What?", Dean asked.

"Oh I got it, how about Lean, no Dexi", Seth said.

"Ok stop, ew, neither sounds fascinating", I said.

"I know something fascinating that you love that starts with a D", Dean said.

"Ew dude gross", Seth said.

"I was talking about me you perve", Dean said laughing.

I laughed. It felt so good to be back, it definitely felt like old times and for a moment I forgot all about Burt and being stalked. I could enjoy a laugh and a conversation without having to look over my shoulder. I could let my girls roam around and know someone is keeping a watchful eye on them and won't let any harm come to them.

I felt safe and content. Dean also seemed relaxed and worry free, he was laughing and joking around with the guys. He wasn't keeping an eye on me because he knew Burt couldn't get passed the millions of bodyguards, security, and wrestlers.

I wished it could stay like this all the time but I knew that was too much to wish for. We had another hour and then back on the road to the next town, then back on our guard till we had to go to the arena to film SmackDown.

"You alright baby?", Dean whispered.

I hadn't realized I shook lightly. I smiled up at him and pecked his lips.

"Fine", I said.

He smiled and kissed me, he pulled away.

"I love you", he whispered.

"Always?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Always babe", he said.

"Well then I guess I love you too", I said.

"You guess huh", he said, raising a brow.

I giggled, while he tickled me. I wasn't and I'm not going to let Burt ruin this for me, not my happiness.


	11. Chapter 11-Too Close

**_Lexi_** -

We were on Cena's bus on our way to the next town. The kids were tucked in bed, Joe and Jon playing with the puppies.

"So have you figured out how things are going to go?", Colby asked.

I nodded.

"You'll be challenging John Cena for the US title and win", I said.

Colby smiled.

"You sure that's a good idea? I mean with John and Colby's history, I just don't want things to get even more complicated", Nikki said.

"You don't think I can win?", Colby asked smirking.

She rolled her eyes.

"Not what I mean and you know it", she said.

"So any news on the wedding?", I asked.

Nikki nodded.

"Everything's planned. Once I lose my Divas title, which won't be for a few months, invites are going out soon", she said.

I nodded. Joe came over.

"Jon said we need to talk", he said.

I nodded. Nikki stood, I waved Jon over and he sat beside me. Joe sat beside Colby.

"So what's up?", he asked.

"Well, Paul thinks it will be a good idea if I managed you", I said.

He nodded.

"But didn't you just accept being Colby's manager again?", he asked.

"Yes, but I'll be sort of a double agent", I said.

He nodded.

"At SummerSlam Colby will have two matches", Colby cut me off.

"Excuse me?", Colby asked.

I nodded.

"I haven't figured out who you'll be going against yet for the world heavy weight title, but I know one of them will be John Cena, his rematch for the US title", I said.

Colby thought about it.

"That is the match I'll be turning on you, well a little before that but you get me", I said.

They nodded.

"But I'm going too far ahead, let's focus on now", I said.

"Where do I come in?", Joe asked.

"You know the crowd hasn't warmed up to the idea of you as champ. Paul is hoping I can help and he's also hoping Dean can help. We'll put you both together and as time goes I'll think of a way to ease you into the title picture", I said.

He nodded.

"And you, how do you feel about being used this way?", Joe asked Jon.

Jon shrugged.

"You deserve that title Rome, I'm happy to help", Jon said.

I squeezed his hand under the table and he squeezed back.

"So then Monday we can all sit down with the writers and Paul to discuss putting these idea's down", Colby said.

"Yeah, but right now I need sleep. The twins will be up in a few hours and I can't come up with ideas on no sleep", I said.

Everyone nodded and yawned, stretched, and stood.

* * *

 ** _Dean_** -

SmackDown went by fast. We got home early Wednesday morning, I set the car seats down and the girls climbed on the couch and fell asleep again. Lexi set our bags down and went to sit beside Amelia.

"I'm beat", she said, before yawning.

"Me too baby", I said, locking the front door.

I went to the kitchen and opened the back door for the puppies, letting them out.

"When's Rose getting back?", she asked.

"Before you leave for Raw, so either Sunday morning or Saturday afternoon", I said.

She nodded.

"We should get the girls and twins to bed. They won't be up for a while, I can make dinner and have it ready for when they wake up", she said.

I nodded and lifted Amelia into my arms. She picked up Gracie and we walked upstairs. She walked into Gracie's room and I walked to Amelia's. I laid her down and took off her shoes, kissing her forehead and tucking her in. I could hear the puppies barking like crazy.

"Have a nice nap princess", I whispered.

I walked downstairs and the back door was open. The puppies in the kitchen. I could have sworn I closed the back door. I stood and looked around, poking my head into Rose's room and then the closet. I closed the back door and locked it.

"Jon", Lexi called.

I went back to the living room.

"Forgot to close the back door, I'll take Cam up", I said.

She nodded and lifted Chloe out of the car seat, she walked up the stairs and I grabbed the tablet off the coffee table. Checking the cameras. I watched myself go to the back door and open it, dogs run out, and I did in fact close the door.

"Lexi", I called up to her.

"Yeah babe?", she asked.

I looked back down at the tablet, after we took the girls up. Ray came up on the screen. He opened the door and bent down to look at the twins. He touched Camden's cheek, my grip on the tablet tightened. He stood and then walked back out the back door. The puppies were barking before walking into the kitchen.

"Son of a bitch", I growled.

"Jon, can you please bring Camden up?", she asked from upstairs.

"Yeah doll, be right there", I said.

I set the tablet down and picked up Camden. I had made up my mind. I won't be telling Lexi about Ray coming in. I started wondering if Burt sent him. I'll be emailing detective Scott this video.

"Hey, what took you so long?", Lexi asked.

"Sorry, puppies wouldn't stop biting me", I said.

She giggled. She took Cam and changed his diaper. After she laid him down in his crib and I went over to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed the side of her neck.

"I love you beautiful", I whispered.

"Love you more", she replied.

I tightened my grip on her.

"What would you like for dinner?", she asked, rubbing my arms.

"Bbq chicken sounds good. Amelia likes green beans, and Gracie loves mashed potatoes. How about that?", I said.

She nodded.

"I'll get started, you go take a nap", she said.

I shook my head no. After seeing Ray enter my house and I didn't even hear it or know, I wasn't about to let her out of my sight.

"I'll help", I said.

"But you're tired", she said, turning in my arms.

"I'm gonna help darlin, no arguing", I said.

She nodded and kissed me. She made her way downstairs and I went to our room real quick. I pulled my phone out and dialed Bryan.

"Hello", he answered.

"Hey um, I need to ask for a favor and I know I keep asking for them", he stopped me.

"It's no trouble, what's up?", Bryan asked.

"I was wondering if you can stay with Lexi and the kids till my aunt gets back? I don't want to leave them alone with Burt and Ray lurking around", I said.

"Sure man, is everything ok?", he asked.

"I'll explain everything tomorrow night when you and Brie get here and please don't say anything to Lexi, I don't want her worrying", I said.

"No problem", Bryan said.

I hung up with Bryan and called detective Scott. He told me to send him the video and they could arrest Ray for trespassing and going against the restraining order. I emailed him the video.

"I'll let you know when we have him in custody", he said.

"Thanks so much. Don't let Lexi know about this, I don't want to add more stress to her and I just want her to enjoy being with the kids and going out without having to look over her shoulder", I said.

"No problem, this stays between us", he said.

"Thanks", I said, before hanging up.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen. Lexi was dipping the chicken in bbq sauce.

"Hey love, have you seen the tablet? I want to check the cameras", she said.

"Oh I checked them already, no one but the mailman has come by", I said.

I had hid the tablet till I got word back from detective Scott. She nodded.

"But where is it?", she asked.

"On the coffee table", I said.

"No it's not, I checked the living room and the kitchen", she said.

"Oh then I probably left it upstairs, I'll bring it down later", I said.

She nodded and continued making dinner.


	12. Chapter 12-Watched

**_Lexi_** -

I was dropping Gracie off at school. I walked her to her class and she skipped while holding onto my hand.

"Mommy you think aunt AJ and Uncle Phil will come and visit us soon?", she asked.

"Hope so, we can face time her later", I said.

She nodded. Dean and I had made AJ and Phil Camden's godparents. Brie and Bryan were Chloe's. Getting to her classroom, I hugged her.

"Have a good day, see you after", I said.

"Ok, bye mommy, I love you", she said, walking in and saying hi to her friends.

I stood and started towards my car. I slowed down and looked around. I had the feeling I was being watched. I pulled my phone out and dialed Seth. I was meeting him at the Crossfit here in San Diego.

"Hello", he answered.

"Colby, hey so we still meeting?", I asked while still looking around.

All I saw were parents dropping off their kids. I recognized each one, they had the same routine I did, dropping off our babies.

"Yeah, on my way", he said.

"Ok, would you mind staying on the phone with me till I get to my car?", I asked.

"Everything ok?", he asked.

"Just dropped off Gracie and I know this might sound stupid, but I feel like I'm being watched and it's just comforting talking to someone. I would call Dean, but I don't want him worrying and sticking to me like glue all day", I said.

"Want me to come and get you? I don't mind", he said.

"No, just talk to me till I get to my car", I said.

"Ok", he said.

* * *

 ** _Dean_** -

I changed the twins and took them downstairs. Setting each in their bouncers. Amelia was at her kids table in the backyard. Coloring books open and crayons everywhere. Puppies by her side, I knew that if someone got close they would bark and Lia would scream.

"Lia, want breakfast?", I asked.

She nodded. Lexi and I wanted her to talk more, hoping that would help with her speech.

"What was that?", I asked.

She looked sad.

"Ye..yes pl…plea….please", she stuttered.

"You got it", I said.

I took out what I needed and started on some eggs. The babies were looking around and Chloe sneezed, it was the cutest thing in the world.

"Bless you princess", I said.

Amelia came in.

"Did you clean up your mess?", I asked.

"I ha…have to go po…pot..potty fir…first da…dad..daddy", she said, doing a dance.

I chuckled.

"Go on then", I said.

She quickly took off and I heard the hall bathroom shut. I placed the food on two plates. Setting them down on the table, she came out and grabbed a towel to dry her hands. She sat down to eat.

"When you're done, I need you to clean up outside", I said.

She nodded and scooped eggs into her mouth.

"Is it ok?", I asked.

"Yes", she said, mouth full.

I chuckled.

* * *

 ** _Lexi_** -

"You're gonna kill me", I said, trying to catch my breath.

I was on the floor, sweaty and muscles sore. Colby stood over me, hands on his hips.

"Come on Good, off your ass", he said.

"Just leave me here to die", I said, shutting my eyes.

He laughed.

"If I did that, Jon would kill me and I really don't feel like dying yet", he said.

"Ok, well then help me up", I said, lifting my hand and he took hold of it.

He pulled me to my feet and I groaned or was that my muscles. He laughed harder.

"I thought you said you were going to take it easy on me", I said.

"This is easy, well for me", he said.

"Please tell me we're done?", I asked.

"We are. Next week we head into the ring and shake off the rust", he said.

I took a long drink of water and wiped the sweat off.

"Thanks for helping me Colby", I said.

"You don't need help, Lex. You look great and you know that if you didn't I would be the first to tell you. I've always been honest with you", he said.

I nodded.

"Dean loves you, more then anything. He hasn't looked at anyone else since he first saw you down at NXT. You were his love at first sight and he would slit his own throat before hurting you", he said.

I nodded.

"You gave him five beautiful babies. Babies he never thought he would have. He loves you not because of what you look like or your size, but because you gave him everything he thought he was never going to have or deserved", he said.

"You're right, this is just me and I need to stop. If he was going to cheat he would have done it already", I said.

Colby nodded.

* * *

 ** _Dean_** -

The twins were asleep in their playpen. Amelia asked me to paint her nails. I wasn't too good at it, but I did have a lot of practice from when Lexi was pregnant and couldn't reach her toes anymore, so I had to do it.

"Th…thank Y..you dad..daddy", she said, smiling at her glitter pink nails.

I smiled. The doorbell rang and I quickly answered it before they rang it again and woke the twins, who if didn't get enough sleep or got woken up would be crying and cranky all day till they got tired again. A delivery guy had an envelope on top of his clipboard.

"Mr. Moxley?", he asked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Yes", I said.

He nodded and had me sign for it, he handed me the envelope.

"Have a good day sir", he said.

Well I was having a good day before you dropped this off, but he didn't know what was going on so I didn't blame him. I sent him a nod and a small smile. I closed the door and opened the envelope. Reaching inside I pulled out pictures.

All of Lexi from today. Her and Gracie walking inside the school and then Lexi leaving and looking around. She was on her phone and getting in her car. Then the rest were of her and Colby at Crossfit. The last photo was of Lexi smiling and it looked like she was talking to Colby. In big red letters it said, Beautiful and Soon.

"Daddy", I looked over at Amelia.

Trying to push down some of my anger so I wouldn't scare her.

"Yes Lia?", I asked.

"What ti..time is mo..mommy co..coming ho…home?", she asked.

"She should be home soon", I said.

She nodded and I grabbed my phone. Dialing Lexi.

"Hello", she answered.

"Hey baby where are you?", I asked.

"Stopped at the grocery store to get dinner. Why? Miss me?", she said.

"Yes. Are you almost done?", I asked.

"Paying now", she said.

I sighed.

"Jon everything ok?", she asked.

"Yeah, just Amelia was asking what time you'll be home", I said.

I didn't want to scare her. I was going to tell her but things were just getting back to normal for her or as normal as they can get.

"Aw my baby, tell her I'm on my way", she said.

"Will do, drive safe doll face", I said.

"Yes", she said.

I hung up with her and called detective Scott.

"Hello", he answered.

"I hate to bug you, but he sent us something", I said.

"Jon, you aren't bugging me, this is my job. So what is it this time?", he asked.

"Photos of Lexi dropping off Gracie and her at the gym. I don't know if he zoomed in, had someone else take them or if he was actually this close to her", I stopped.

"Does she know?", he asked.

"No and honestly I don't want to tell her. She's just getting back into her routine without fear, this stays between us", I said.

"I completely understand. Is there somewhere we can meet and I can take those photos and add them to the evidence we already have", he said.

"I'll be in Denver tomorrow for a show, we can meet there or at a restaurant or something", I said.

"Sounds good and Ray has been detained by San Diego police. They just handed me his file", he said.

"What's gonna happen with him?", I asked.

"They should call you and you might have to go down there and point him out. Then from there court", he said.

"Ok", I said.

"I'll have them call your cell so that way Lexi won't answer by accident and find out", he said.

"Thanks so much", I said.

Hanging up with him, the front door opened. Lexi walked in and smiled.

"Hey", she said, coming over to me with bags.

I took them and kissed her.

"So how does your body feel?", I asked.

"Not as bad as it's going to feel tomorrow morning", she said.

I laughed.

"That's for sure", I said.

"How was your morning with the kids? They didn't give you a hard time?", she asked, picking up Amelia and kissing her cheek.

"Pretty easy", I said.

"Dad…daddy pa…painted my nails", Lia said excited and showing Lexi.

"Good job daddy", she said.

I smiled.

"What my princess wants, she gets", I said.

Lexi kissed me again.

"You are such a good dad my love", she said.

"Just making my girls happy and my son", I said.

"I'm gonna go shower. Would you mind picking up Gracie?", she asked.

"Lia and I can get her", I said.

She nodded. I pulled her back into me.

"Forgot to tell you Bryan is coming over. It will make me feel better knowing someone is here to help you with the kids since my aunt isn't here yet", I said.

She nodded.

"It would help. By the time I get the twins in the car and strapped in, then making sure Amelia is in safely, I don't know how your aunt does it when we aren't here", she said.

I chuckled.

"She's a wizard", I said.

"Explains everything", she said.


	13. Chapter 13-Ray

**_Dean_** -

I was packing my bags to leave for Saturday's event. Bryan and Brie arrived a few hours ago. I tossed in a shirt.

"Jon, did you really just toss your clothes in your suitcase?", Lexi asked.

She was sitting beside my suitcase on our bed, legs crossed.

"So", I pouted.

"Babe, I'll see you Monday morning when you pick me up", she said smiling.

"I won't survive till then darlin. I'm already missing you", I said.

She grabbed my shirt and pulled me towards her.

"Have I told you that you are the sweetest man in the world and that I love you more than I've ever loved any man", she said.

"Don't ruin my rep babe", I said, rolling my shoulders back.

She giggled and grabbed my suitcase. She unzipped it and grabbed a hand full of my clothes.

"What are you doing? You just ruined all my hard work", I said.

"Yes, tossing your clothes in here without folding it was really hard", she said sarcastically while folding my briefs.

I shrugged.

"So what do you have planned for Monday?", I asked, sitting behind her.

"Well, Elimination Chamber is coming up and you did say you would help Joe get over with the fans", she said.

"Doll face, point", I said.

She placed my neatly folded shirt in my suitcase and shifted to face me.

"Have you challenge Colby and win, but not really win", she said.

I placed my finger under her chin and lifted her face up to look at me.

"Say again?", I asked.

"Have you win by disqualification. Seth will still have the belt and Roman comes out to help you, I guess steal it from him", she said.

"So basically you're teasing me?", I asked.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded lightly.

"I said I would help and if this is what you want and think this will help Rome, then I'll go along with it", I said.

"Really?", she asked.

I nodded and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Love you", she said, kissing my cheek.

"Have you cleared this idea with Colby and Joe?", I asked as she pulled away.

"Colby and I talked about ideas while working out. I didn't want to tell Joe just yet till I had a clear view of what I want to happen", she said.

I nodded.

"So then till Elimination Chamber, you and I will be spending a lot of time together in the ring and Colby too", I said.

She giggled.

"Can I kiss you?", I asked.

"Now or when I walk out with Colby?", she asked.

"Both", I said.

She nodded. I pressed my lips to hers. I laid her back on my still needed to be packed clothes.

"I need to finish folding", she mumbled against my lips.

"Not yet", I said, nipping her bottom lip.

"Jon, your clothes is under me and it's gonna get wrinkled", she said, before a moan escaped her.

I sat up and tossed my shirt off me.

"I don't care. Besides my clothes is gonna smell of you and I'll need that to get me over till Monday", I said.

I let my fingers glide under her shirt, her skin warm against my finger tips. My phone started ringing.

"Crap, perfect fucking timing. Seriously it's like everyone knows when we're having sex or going to have sex.", I said sighing.

She giggled.

"I'm just gonna let it ring", I said, kissing around her belly button.

Again my phone rang. I growled.

"The world is conspiring against me, they don't want me to have sex before leaving", I said.

"You should get it love", she said, sitting up.

I nodded and walked over to the dresser and picking up my cell. Lexi went back to folding clothes.

"Hello?", I asked.

"Mr. Good, this is officer Rivers from the San Diego Police Department. A detective Scott told us to call you once Ray Evans was in custody. We need you to come down and identify him", he said.

I glanced at Lexi. She was too into folding to look my way.

"ok, I'll be there in twenty", I said.

"Ok sir, we'll be waiting for your arrival", he said, before hanging up.

I sat my phone down.

"So who was it? Was it Colby bugging?", Lexi asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Hey, I'm gonna go pick something up and I need it before I leave", I said.

"What?", she asked.

I scratched my chin. What could I say.

"Jon?", she said.

The look on her face let me know she knew something was up.

"What's the matter?", she asked.

"I just gotta go to the store, I'll be right back", I said, walking out.

Getting downstairs I looked at Bryan.

"Mind going to the store with me?", I asked.

He nodded and kissed Brie before we walked out. In the car he looked at me.

"So where are we really going?", he asked.

"To talk to Ray", I said.

* * *

 ** _Lexi_** -

Once I finished Jon's suitcase, I went downstairs. Brie was playing with the twins and watching the girls play tea party. I sat down on the couch.

"What's with the face Lex?", Brie asked.

"Jon got a phone call and then lied to me about where he was going", I said.

"If it calms your nerves Bryan went with him", Brie said.

"Well it shortens my list of what he's really doing. I can scratch off strip club and cheating", I said.

She shook her head at me.

"Dean wouldn't cheat", she said.

"I can't call him to ask where he's at, he forgot his phone", I said.

"Wait, you said someone called. Get his phone and call back", Brie said.

"I can't do that, can I?", I asked.

She shrugged. I stood and went up to grab his phone. Seeing the number he called back. It didn't have a name and I didn't recognize it. I hit redial.

"Hello, officer Rivers", the man said.

"Hi, you just called my husband's phone a few minutes ago, Jonathan Good", I said.

"Oh yes, we called about the suspect Ray Evans", he said.

"I don't think I understand", I said.

"For breaking and entering", he said.

"Right, I'll let my husband know", I said.

I hung up with him and went back down. I looked around for the tablet and couldn't find it.

"What are you looking for?", Brie asked.

"The tablet for the cameras. I need to check something", I said.

She looked around too. I put my hands on my hips.

"I haven't been able to find it since getting home. Jon had it last and now I don't know where it's at", I said.

"Did you call back that number?", she asked.

I nodded.

"It was about Ray, breaking and entering. I'm starting to think he broke in here and Dean doesn't want to tell me", I said.

"You think he hid the tablet from you?", she asked.

I nodded.

* * *

 ** _Dean_** -

Getting to the police station, I asked for officer Rivers. The guy walked over and smiled.

"Mr. Good?", he asked.

I nodded. He held his hand out and I took it, then he shook hands with Bryan.

"If you would just follow me", he said.

Bryan and I followed. He took us to a back room and had men lined up.

"Number three, that's him", I said.

He nodded and had Ray pulled aside.

"Would you like to speak to him?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Follow me", he said.


	14. Chapter 14-Why?

**_Dean_** -

They took Bryan and I to a back room. We sat and waited.

"What are you going to say to him?", Bryan asked.

"Why he helped Burt, I need to know", I said.

The door opened and a police man escorted Ray to sit across from us. He looked down at the table. Officer Rivers stood beside him.

"I need to know why. Why would you help him and want to hurt my family?", I asked.

"I didn't want to hurt your family. I just wanted to mess with you, with her but then Burt started talking about wanting her, about how she was in love with him and he with her. How you were in the way and how he was going to get rid of you", he said.

"Why were you in my house?", I asked.

"Like I told them, if I didn't go he would have. He wanted to take one of your little ones. I went in and just took a look, then I left. I told Burt that I couldn't get near them without you seeing me", he said.

"Why does he want my babies?", I asked.

"He thinks if he has your kids, she would leave you for him. He's demented Jon, you and your wife need to be very careful around him", he said.

"Do you know who took photos of my wife?", I asked.

"Photos?", he asked.

I nodded.

"He's been sending my wife things and letters. I got photos of her dropping off my daughter and at the gym", I said.

"I'm sorry I don't. Wait, he does have a camera but I don't know what's on it", he said.

"We just need proof that he went against the restraining order", I said.

He nodded.

"We share an apartment. He locks his bedroom door before leaving so I don't even know what's in there. Have your officer friends check it out", he said.

The door opened again and detective Scott came in.

"I have a proposal for you Mr. Evans", he said.

Ray looked up at him. After hearing out Scott, Ray agreed if that meant he didn't have to do jail time.

"I really am sorry Mox", he said.

I sighed.

"Its Jon", I said.

He nodded. Ray was going to help us get Burt. Getting home, Brie grabbed Bryan by the wrist and pulled him upstairs. I closed the door behind me.

"Hey", I said to her.

She stood and tossed my phone on the couch, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why did an officer Rivers call you about Ray?", she asked.

I looked down at my phone.

"I didn't want to worry you darlin", I said.

"Is that why you hid the tablet from me?", she asked.

"Yes", I said.

We had promised to be honest with each other.

"I was protecting you, please keep that in mind. You just got back to work and you didn't seem on alert or afraid to walk out the front door without me.", I said.

"So you hid it from me?", she asked.

I sighed and stepped towards her.

"Please understand where I'm coming from", I begged.

"What did he do?", she asked.

"He came in through the back and he looked over Camden", I said.

"What?", she practically shouted.

"Calm down", I said.

"Calm down? He came in here and was near my baby. How do you want me to calm down", she shouted.

"I know", I shouted.

She flinched and I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry doll face", I said.

I took a deep breath and she placed her hands on my chest.

"He told me that if he didn't come in, Burt would have and he would have taken Cam or Chloe. One of the girls. He seems to think that if he does you'll love him", I said.

She started shaking. I pulled her into me.

"He won't get near us", I whispered.

"He already has Jon. He could have walked in here and taken Cam from us", she cried.

I held her tighter.

"It was my fault, I should have locked the back door or stayed downstairs till you came back", I said.

"It wouldn't have stopped him. Jon I'm scared", she said.

I rubbed her back.

"Detective Scott made a deal with Ray, if he helped us get some kind of evidence on Burt he can walk", I said.

"Is he going to help?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Ray never wanted to hurt us, just mess with us but then he saw how crazy Burt was and wanted out but then Burt mentioned the kids and Ray couldn't leave knowing Burt could hurt them", I said.

She nodded.

"We can talk to Paul and Stephanie, postpone your return", I said.

She pulled away from me and shook her head no.

"No, I promised I was going to help Roman. I'm not backing out", she said.

"Are you sure? Rome will understand", I said.

"Jon, if I don't go back now, then I never will", she said.

I nodded and kissed her forehead.

* * *

 ** _Lexi_** -

Bryan dropped me off at the airport. He had told me he had decided on staying with Rose and the kids, making sure Burt stayed away. Landing, I saw Dean and he smiled.

"Hey babe", he said.

I kissed him. He took my bag and we walked to his rental. Getting to the arena, the girls all said hi to me and the Total Divas film crew right behind us. Dean decided that was his moment to leave, seeing as he didn't like being filmed.

"How are your babies?", Alicia asked.

"I think Amelia's getting sick, but I'm hoping she doesn't till I get back to her", I said.

"Aw poor baby, sick without her mommy", she said pouting.

"I know", I said.

"So we were thinking about taking a trip, just us girls, what do you think?", Paige asked.

"Oh I don't know, the twins are still small and I have a hard enough time leaving them for two days", I said.

"Think about it", she said.

I nodded. I finished my food and went to find Seth. He was talking to Dean, I went over and wrapped my arms around my husband. Dean glanced down and smiled.

"Excuse me miss but I'm married. I mean, you are beautiful but I am no cheater", he said.

"Better say that", I said, pinching him.

He chuckled and kissed me.

"So we ready?", Seth asked.

I nodded. We got there just in time to hear Seth's music hit. I took his arm and walked out with him, he had this cocky grin on his face and winked at me. Getting to the ring, he held the ropes open for me, holding the mic up to his lips.

"No one can beat me. I've shown you all time and time again. I'm the best and I'll always be the best", Dean's music cut him off and we both turned to see Dean come out.

He held his head up high and made his way to the ring. Sliding in, he came over to me and blew a kiss, winking. Lillian handed him a mic and he tapped it on his palm.

"Hi honey", he said to me.

Seth stood in front of me, blocking me from his view.

"No one called you out here Ambrose, no one wants you out here", Seth yelled.

The crowd started cheering for Dean and Dean looked around.

"The seem to want me out here and as for calling me, that belt over your shoulder called me, begging me to come and save it from you. Also that beautiful female behind you, you know my wife, mother of my kids", he said.

"I didn't call you", I said.

He smiled and nodded.

"But you did, your body language begged, come and take me", he said.

Seth chuckled and shook his head.

"Wow, you really are crazy Dean", Seth said.

Dean thought about it before finally nodding and pinching his fingers together.

"Just a little", he said.

"You don't deserve a title shot, you haven't earned it", Seth said.

With that, Kane's music hit and Seth cursed under his breath. We watched Kane smile.

"Unfortunately Seth that isn't for you to decide. As for you Ambrose, you have a match tonight against me", Kane said.

Seth smiled. Dean nodded and rolled his shoulders back after removing his jacket.

* * *

 ** _Dean_** -

We were back in the hotel room, Lexi was rubbing my back and shoulders. I groaned when she hit a knot in my back.

"Feel any better babe?", she asked.

"Just keep doing that darlin, feels so good and have I mentioned how much I hate Kane", I mumbled into the pillow.

"He's my favorite, ever since I was a little girl. It was between him and Steve Austin", she said.

"Is that why when you see Kane you get all star struck instead of scared? You're ruining his demon rep man", I said.

She giggled. I was starting to drift off when I felt her lips on my shoulder, moving across to the other one. I licked my lips. Her hands moved down and into my basketball shorts, her hands squeezing my butt.

"Darlin", I said.

"I felt tension there", she whispered.

I smiled. She nipped my shoulder.

"Any where else you have tension? Maybe I can help relieve it", she said.

"I gotta turn over first", I said.

She lifted up a bit and I turned over onto my back. My hands on her thighs. She smiled down at me, her hands on my chest.

"Now where do you feel the most tension?", she asked.

"Lower", I said.

She moved her hand by my belly button and stopped.

"A little lower", I said, watching her hand.

Her hand slowly disappeared into my basketball shorts, my hips arched into her.

"Fuck, right there, rub there", I groaned, shutting my eyes.

"So you want me to use my hand? I was thinking a wet approach, maybe my mouth", she said.

"I like that idea better, definitely wet, a lot of wet", I said quickly.

She giggled before moving down, pulling my shorts down with her. I yelled out when I felt her tongue against me and her mouth covering me.

"Fuck Lexi, I fucking love you", I groaned.

I buried my fingers in her hair. I looked down and watched her.

"So fucking beautiful", I said.

She moaned and I licked my lips.

"Now I need a lot of wet, on the bed and on your knees", I said.

She undressed and did as I said. I ran my hands over her before pushing into her. She pushed against me.

"Jon", she moaned.


	15. Chapter 15-Captain Kirk

**_Dean_** -

I felt my muscles sore when I tried to move, I winced. Note to self, kill Kane. I opened one eye when I felt movement beside me. Seeing Lexi fast asleep and naked. I smiled, I still needed to get use to having her here with me. As much as my muscles and bones protested I shifted closer to her. Her dark brown waves spread around her pillow and my arm. She had forgotten to take her make up off, my fault. I smiled.

"Morning beautiful", I whispered in her ear.

She hummed, never once opening her eyes. I nudged her cheek with my nose. She smiled.

"Why don't you and the kids ever over sleep, just once", she mumbled.

I chuckled.

"Because we love spending time with mommy", I whispered.

She finally opened her eyes.

"You keep us going darlin. Without you planet Jon collapses and burns. We don't want that now do we?", I said.

"Depends, will it let me sleep more?", she asked.

"Very funny", I said.

My hands underneath the covers, finding her hips and pulling her closer to my naked body. Her lips pressed against mine.

"Speaking of kids, there are none to interrupt", I said, shifting on top of her.

She giggled. My hands gripped her thighs and moving her legs around my waist.

"Oh shit, sorry. Nikki, see I told you they would be busy", Seth said.

I growled hearing Seth. Lexi laughed into my shoulder.

"Forgot about that kid", I mumbled.

Nikki came over and sat beside us on the bed. She crossed her legs and smiled at us. Seth leaned against the wall.

"We were kind of in the middle of something", I said.

Nikki smirked.

"Never mind I guess. What can we do for you?", I asked.

"Hey how did you guys get into our hotel room?", Lexi asked.

"Girl at the front desk recognized me, gave me a key", Nikki said.

Seth left the room. We heard a door open and the voices.

"What the fuck Seth, you said they were ready", Roman said.

I growled.

"I'm gonna kill him. Nik, you're going to be a widow before you even marry him", I said.

She laughed.

"Sorry guys. We will wait for you downstairs in the restaurant for breakfast", I heard Roman say from outside of the room.

Nikki stood and followed Seth and Roman out. We heard the front door shut and I lifted her leg, pushing into her.

"About fucking time", I groaned.

She moaned.

* * *

 ** _Lexi_** -

Everyone was already eating by the time we made it down.

"Ordered you guys your usual", Brie said.

I sat down beside Roman and Dean beside me. He kissed my cheek.

"So did you two finish your baby making process?", Nikki asked, taking a bite of her toast.

Dean choked on his juice and I patted his back.

"No more babies", he said choking.

I smiled while rubbing his back. After breakfast, Dean took my hand in his and pulled me into his side.

"You are ok with no more babies, right?", he asked.

"Yes, Jon", I said.

He nodded and opened the car door for me. I got in and he closed it. The Total Divas crew had put car cameras in here already. Dean was busy putting our bags in the back. Looking in the rearview mirror I noticed Eva come over to Dean with a blonde chick I recognized from Tough Enough.

"I don't think that's a good idea", I heard Jon say as I got out.

I noticed Brie walking over with her bag.

"What's not a good idea?", I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Eva smiled at me, fake I might add.

"They want a ride", Dean said, grabbing Brie's bag.

"And why would you think it's a good idea?", I asked Eva.

I took a step closer to them.

"Because he gave us a ride on Saturday", this blonde chick said.

"And who are you?", I asked.

"Mandy, the newest Diva", she said smiling.

"I don't think you count as a Diva till you've actually been in the ring with one. I hope you aren't like Eva. Don't sit on your ass, train and take this seriously", Brie said.

"So can we get a ride Dean or what?", Eva asked, rolling her eyes and ignoring Brie and I.

Dean looked at me. I went to stand in front of him and Eva took a step back. Her smile fell.

"I'm Captain Kirk, it's up to me who decides if you can come or not", I said.

"Everyone else already left", I cut off Eva.

"You are so lucky I'm feeling generous today", I said.

Dean grabbed their bags and put them in, all three girls climbed into the car. Dean smirked.

"Captain Kirk?", he asked, raising a brow.

"I told you not to let me watch Star Trek", I said.

He laughed and pulled me into him.

"Does this make me Spock?", he asked.

"No, this makes you Scotty", I said.

I pecked his lips before going back to my side.

"Wait then who's Spock?", he asked.

I tapped my finger on my chin.

"Gracie", I said, getting in the car.

"Our almost seven year old, she's second in command?", he asked once inside the car.

"Yup, then it's Lia", I said.

"What? Why not me?", he asked.

"Did you give them a ride after what she did and said?", I asked, pointing at Eva and Mandy.

"Yes?", he said, not sure.

He looked at me and I smiled.

"That's why", I said.

He huffed and pouted all the way to the arena. The ride was quiet, except for clicking and vibrations of incoming texts. I didn't want to turn and see who it was. Dean took our bags down. They thanked us and left. I grabbed my bag, but Dean stopped me.

"Roman was with me. The ride was boring, they kept talking about clothes, hair, and shoes. Honestly by the end of it, Rome and I wanted to kill ourselves. I couldn't just leave them standing there.", he said.

I sighed.

"I know, you and Joe are too good of guys to leave someone out, especially women", I said.

He smiled.

"Renee and Summer, I would leave", he said.

"Better", I said, poking his dimple.

"And Finn Balor", he said.

"Woah wait, now that's cruel and wrong. His abs would freeze to death", I said.

"That's ok with me", he said shrugging.

"Who are you? I don't know you anymore", I said, before walking away.

He laughed and caught up to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. Walking into the arena we crashed into Finn Balor himself. He smiled.

"Sex God", I said, mostly to piss off Jon.

They both looked at me and I walked passed them.

"Stay away from my wife", I heard Dean say.

I heard Finn chuckle an alright before hearing heavy footsteps behind me. I quickened my pace, but before I could make it to the Divas locker, Dean caught me.

"Not so fast kid", he said.

I laughed and he smirked.

"Sex God? Do you want his death on you", he said.

"Too far?", I asked laughing.

He nodded. I leaned back against a wall and he caged me in. He kissed my forehead and then my nose. He had a look in his eyes.

"What's with the look?", I asked.

He smiled.

"Just, being like this with you it reminds me of old times", he said.

"Before you were stalking me or after?", I asked.

He chuckled.

"Both darlin", he said.

"Tell me a story", I said, brushing my hands up his arms and over his shoulders to meet behind his neck.

"Well there once was this guy, we'll call him Jughead. He was with the beautiful princess, not knowing that another was waiting for his chance with the beautiful princess. The other was waiting patiently but couldn't help the envy he felt. He wanted the princess all to himself, but had to wait and so he did. Then one day Jughead hurt the beautiful princess, making the other angry and happy all at the same time because finally the other will get his chance.", he said.

I smiled.

"The beautiful princess opened up to the other, accepted him with all his faults and bad temper. He put her through hell, the other never knew what heartbreak felt like, not till he lost his princess.", he said.

"Did he get her back?", I asked.

He smiled.

"I was getting there", he said.

"Sorry, keep going", I said.

"After he got his princess back, he vowed to love her more than life itself. Then the princess surprised the other with the best news he's ever heard. They were having a little princess of their own, then along came a second little princess. The world did try to break them, but they didn't shatter, not one bit, they held onto each other. They will continue to hold on to each other", he said.

"I like this story", I said softly.

"Me too, it's the girls favorite", he said, kissing my cheek.

"Its not over, you're missing a few details", I said.

He nodded.

"I know, I need to keep the girls in suspense", he said winking.

I laughed softly and kissed his chin. He rested his forehead against mine.

"Aw that was so cute", we turned to see the Divas by the locker room door, crowding around it.

Dean tensed and his cheeks turned pink. His stories were only for me and the girls, no one at work saw this side of Dean but me and the girls and maybe Seth.

"That was really sweet Dean", Paige said.

"Yeah, I wish TJ was like you", Nattie said next.

"Such a sweetheart", Alicia said.

"Seth was telling the truth", Nikki said.

"Ok, let's leave them be. I think we embarrassed him enough", Brie said.

Dean looked at me.

"Did you know they were back there?", he asked.

I shook my head no.

"Your stories are only for me and the girls", I said.

"Shit", he mumbled.

"Relax, you're still a sexy badass to me", I said.

"Now everyone is going to know", he whispered.

I cupped his face in my hands.

"Relax. Are you embarrassed to be loving towards me and the girls?", I asked.

"Don't be silly", he said.

"Then stop acting like it's the end of the world for you", I said.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry it's just, I wanted this part of me to only be for you and our kids, no one else", he said.

I smiled.

"And it still is", I said.

He nodded and kissed me.


	16. Chapter 16-Yes Dear

**_Dean_** -

It was Elimination Chamber tonight. I was waiting backstage with Amelia on my lap. She hadn't been feeling well, complaining of a sore throat and runny nose. Usually the girls cling to Lexi, but she was busy working right now. I rubbed Lia's back.

"How is she?", Paige asked, coming into the room.

The Total Divas cameras followed. The look on her face let me know she didn't like that they did. It pissed me off.

"Throat and runny nose", I said.

"Lexi told me to bring you this. She was going to but she had to film something with Kane", Paige said, handing me medicine.

I nodded, a little upset that Lexi didn't bring it. Paige snorted.

"Do you want her here or don't you? Now your all pissed because she's working. Amelia is safe and in good hands with you, is she not?", Paige said.

"You don't have kids, you don't understand", I said.

"I might not have kids, but I do remember her saying something about you agreeing to watch the kids when she has to work. What? Going back on your deal now Dean", Paige said.

"Thank you for the medicine Paige, have a nice day and if you see Lexi, tell her I need to speak with her", I said, trying to not raise my voice and scare Lia.

Paige laughed and left.

"Take your cameras with you", I said, before the door closed.

The camera crew walked out and I sat Lia on the couch.

"Ok princess I need to give you this ok. It will make you feel so much better", I said.

"Where's mommy?", Lia asked, it hurt her to talk.

"Take this for me ok", I said.

"No, I want mommy", Lia said.

I sighed and stood. I opened the door and Randy was passing. I stopped him.

"Mind watching my kid? I gotta find Lexi", I said.

"Wait, the great Dean Ambrose wants me, Randy Orton, to watch his kid", he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fuck off alright, so will you?", I asked.

He laughed and nodded. He came into the room and saw how Amelia was sniffling.

"Dude your kid is sick", he said.

"Really? You know I didn't notice", I said, waving my hands in the air.

He rolled his eyes.

"Hi princess, not feeling well huh", he said softly to her.

"She won't take the medicine so I have to go find Lexi", I said.

"This medicine?", he asked, pointing at the bottle filled with pink fluid.

I nodded, hands on my hips. He lifted the bottle.

"I want my mommy", Lia said pouting.

"I know you do princess, but this isn't that bad. This taste like bubble gum, Sophia had the same thing", Randy said, opening the bottle.

"Really?", she asked.

Randy nodded, while smiling at her.

"Here, your daddy will taste it first", Randy said.

He lifted the bottle to me and I took it. Lia watched me and waited, I took a small sip and then handed it back.

"Try it Lia", I said.

Randy poured some into the small cup that came with it. He lifted it to Lia's lips and she gave me a quick look before drinking it.

"Good girl sweetheart, you'll feel better in no time", Randy said.

Randy handed me the medicine and small cup. He smirked.

"And that's how you do that", he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks", I said, before he walked out.

"No problem, you'll learn", he said, shutting the door behind him.

I grabbed the blanket we brought along for her.

* * *

 ** _Lexi_** -

I had finished with Kane when Paige found me and let me know Dean was mad and that Lia wanted me. I rushed towards our locker room. Gracie and the twins were in catering with the rest of the superstars and Divas. I wanted to keep them away from Lia. One sick kid was fine to handle but four, nope.

"How is she?", I asked, walking in.

Dean had his, I'm not speaking to you look. I ignored it and bent down in front of a sleeping Lia. I brushed her hair back and kissed her warm forehead.

"Did she take her medicine?", I asked.

"Yup", he said.

"Ok", I said standing.

Rose walked in and smiled.

"Brought Lia some juice", she said.

I smiled and Dean stood. He walked out without saying a word.

"Everything ok?", Rose asked.

"I guess not. First he wants me to work and now I guess he doesn't. I told him this would happen, but he's so stubborn", I said.

Rose nodded and laughed.

"If I know Dean, he's waiting around the corner", she said.

"Oh I know, he wants me to chase him but I'm not", I said.

She laughed again and a few minutes later Dean popped his head in.

"Lex we need to talk, you were suppose to follow me", he said.

"Yes dear", I said, standing and following him.

Rose laughed. Once around the corner, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why are you mad? You aren't allowed to be mad", he said.

"I told you this would happen Jon, I didn't hurry back because you said you had her. You said this could work", I said.

He sighed and paced the hall, he brushed his hair back.

"I just didn't know what to do. When Gracie was sick, I was in London and Lia was asking for you", he said.

I stopped him from pacing. It was true, whenever the girls were sick Dean was away, he never had to take care of them or learned how to give them their medicine even when they protested.

"It's ok, I want to work Dean but if you want I can go back to staying home", I said.

He shook his head no.

"That's not what I want. I don't know what I want, I want you here and I want you with the kids and what are you wearing", he said.

I looked down at my Seth Rollins shirt, yellow jeans, and black knee length heel boots.

"Colby's idea", I said.

"I don't like it", he pouted.

I kissed his chin and smiled. Before I could say anything else, Colby came around the corner and sighed when he saw me.

"Lex, we are up next, come on", Colby said, taking my hand and dragging me away.

"See you out there babe", I said.

Dean nodded and smiled. Seth's music hit and I walked out with him, Kane, and J & J security. I held onto Seth's arm. Dean walked out next and the crowd cheered. He slid over to me and pecked my nose before sliding into the ring smoothly, J & J chasing him for coming near me.

Throughout the whole match I tried not to flinch every time Dean got hit hard. This was apart of our jobs but it didn't stop me from worrying and I knew Nikki was backstage doing the same. I was too busy worrying and trying not to look that I didn't see Seth about to push Dean out of the ring. Kane wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side. Dean stood and pointed to Kane.

"Hands off my girl", he yelled.

He was busy looking at us he didn't see Seth coming at him.

"I know you're worried, but you gotta watch yourself", Kane whispered in my ear.

I nodded. He left my side and was about to jump in the ring when Dean knocked him down. He climbed onto the top rope, ready to jump on Seth. He didn't and jumped on Noble, Mercury, and Kane. I'm gonna kill him for doing that. I bent down in front of Kane to check on him, while I watched Seth and Dean.

I went to check on J & J when the ref slid out of the ring. I turned in time to see Dean dirty deeds Seth. A new ref slid in and Dean had won. I was proud of him, but I also knew what was going to happen next. I went over to Seth and checked on him.

"Fuck that was a hard one", Seth groaned.

"You did good", I whispered.

We all stood. I looked over at Dean who winked at me. I looked at Lillian who announced Dean had won by disqualification and Seth was still champ. I was nervous for when Roman came out, I hoped no one would boo. He was coming to help Dean after all. They started beating on Dean when Roman's music hit. Seth climbed out of the ring and gestured for my hand, I gave it to him and he pulled me along with him.

"Come on, we are going", he said loud.

I turned in time to see Roman and I moved out of the way. He superman punched Seth and grabbed the title. He slid into the ring and speared Kane. Superman punching J & J. Seth grabbed me and pulled me towards Dean and Roman.

"You're gonna get my title back, that's your crazy husband", Seth growled loud.

Some fans booed him for grabbing me. Dean asked for a mic and Seth threw me into him. Dean caught me and smiled. He held me tight and pulled me to stand with him and Roman.

"Lexi get my belt", Seth yelled.

"I won the match tonight. I'm the champ and guess what, tonight baby, tonight the champ buys the beers and darlin, love of my life, I still love you even if you are working with the enemy", he said.

He cupped my chin in one hand and kissed me. The crowd cheered, he winked at me when he pulled away and jumped over along with Roman. They high fived.

* * *

 ** _Dean_** -

Getting backstage, Gracie ran over to me. I lifted her into my arms.

"You won daddy", she said.

Roman hugged his daughter Macie, Riley smiled at him and kissed him.

"Yeah princess look", I said, showing her the title.

She smiled and held it.

"Go show Lia", I said.

She ran off towards the locker room, everyone else came through the curtain. Lexi smiled at me.

"Hey not champ", she said.

I tried to wrap my arms around her.

"Ew no, you're all sweaty", she said.

"You like me sweaty", I said, pulling her into me.

She giggled and kissed me. She slapped my arm.

"What was that for?", I asked.

"For jumping off the rope like that. Are you trying to kill yourself?", she said.

She ran her hands through my hair and pulled me down, kissing my forehead.

"I'm proud of you, you did really good", she said.

"Thanks doll face", I said smiling.


	17. Chapter 17-Sick

**_Dean_** -

Brie, Rose, and Nattie took the twins to the hotel for us. We hoped they wouldn't get sick. Gracie was starting to feel it.

"It's a good thing we don't have to do SmackDown this week. Right after Raw we fly home", I said.

Lexi nodded and yawned.

"I don't have to go out tonight, I can stay in", I said.

She shook her head no.

"One of us should at least get to celebrate, go on have fun", she said.

Pulling up to the hotel, I helped her take the girls up. Gracie was running a fever. Rose came out of the room across from ours.

"Twins are sleeping", she said.

"Gracie's sick, maybe I should skip Raw and just fly home. Amelia might be getting better, but Gracie will be down for the count for a few days and now I'm sure the twins are going to catch it and possibly us", Lexi said.

"At least it's one at a time", Rose said.

Lexi laughed and nodded. We walked into our room and laid the girls down. Lexi gave Gracie some medicine so she could sleep.

"Do you need me to pick up anything?", I asked.

"Maybe something for a fever", she said.

I nodded and kissed her.

"I won't be out long", I said.

"Have fun", she said.

I walked out and met Joe, The Usos, Colby, and Cesaro for drinks. I still had my first beer in front of me, half way. I couldn't stop thinking about the girls and leaving Lexi with them while they were sick. I set some money out on the table.

"Leaving already? Come on we just got here", Jey said.

"Sorry, my girls are sick and I left Lexi alone with them and the twins are with my aunt. I need to be up there with them. Sorry guys I just can't enjoy myself knowing they need me", I said.

"We get it, go be with your family", Cesaro said.

I sent them a nod and left. I stopped by the small liquor store and picked out all kinds of kids medicines. I didn't know what to get. I ran into a few fans and took pictures, getting back to my hotel room I walked in and Chloe was on Lexi's chest.

"Shit", I mumbled.

Lexi looked over and smiled.

"Turns out twins are sick too", she said softly.

She brushed her fingers gently through Chloe's hair.

"You're back early", Lexi said.

I nodded.

"Knowing the kids were sick and you and Rose going back and forth, you need me. I'm here babe and I brought meds, I didn't know what to get so I got one of everything", I said, lifting the bag.

"I can't just give the twins any meds, I need to get them checked by a doctor first", she said.

I nodded.

"Their pediatrician found someone close by, they can see them tomorrow early before Raw", she said.

"My poor babies", I whispered, kissing the back of Chloe's head.

"You aren't feeling sick are you? I can only handle so many kids", she said.

I kissed her and shook my head no.

"I'm good for now", I said.

* * *

 ** _Lexi_** -

All of the kids were sick and now so was Jon. I had each of them stay downstairs, Jon was on one couch, Gracie and Amelia on the other. The twins were in the playpen. It was easier for me to get to all of them at once. Rose had gone out to get more medicine and some juice.

"Babe, I'm really hot", Jon groaned.

"Maybe if you unwrapped yourself from the blanket", I pointed out.

He groaned again and I sighed, going over to him and pulling the blanket off.

"Thanks doll", he coughed.

I kissed his forehead. I went over to the girls and checked their temperature.

"Babe, I'm cold", Jon said, hugging himself.

"Jon the blanket is right there, just reach out and grab it", I said.

"Darlin, please", he whined.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the blanket, covering him. Rose walked in and I followed her to the kitchen. She set the bag on the counter and pulled out everything.

"Alex, I need you", Jon whined.

Rose laughed.

"He's so clingy when he's sick, he's worse then the kids", I said.

"Go on, go baby him", she said.

I grabbed his medicine and walked into the living room.

"Yes Jon?", I asked.

"Is that mine?", he asked, looking at the bottle in my hand.

I nodded and opened it.

"I hate that stuff, it taste awful", he said, before coughing.

"But it's going to help", I said.

I poured some into a small cup and gave it to him, he shook his head no. I sighed and sat beside him.

"I will hold you down Jonathan", I threatened.

His eyes widened, the girls giggled.

"You could do it daddy", Lia suttered.

"Be a man", Gracie said giggling.

He looked at me and raised a brow.

"She might of over heard me talking to Nikki", I said.

He chuckled. He took the small cup from my hand and drank it. He made a face.

"That's so gross", he said, laying back.

"But it will make you feel so much better", I said.

Rose gave the girls their medicine. They took theirs without complaints.

"See daddy that was easy", Gracie said smiling.

"Yeah daddy, easy", Lia said.

He smiled. I took Camden out and gave him his medicine. I wiped his runny nose and laid him back down. I took out Chloe next and Rose handed me her medicine. Rose took Chloe to change her diaper. Camden whined.

"Babe hand me Cam", Dean said.

I picked him up and kissed his forehead.

"Hey buddy", Dean said, he laid Cam on his chest and rubbed his back, kissing the top of his head.

Camden coughed and cried a bit.

"I know buddy, I wish I could take it from you and put it into me, even if I'm already sick", he said.

I kissed the top of Dean's head and squeezed his shoulder. Rose brought Chloe back and Dean asked for her. He had a twin in each arm, both on his chest.

"Grace, Lia, want to hear a story?", he asked.

Lia and Gracie smiled and nodded. He gestured for them to go over to his couch and they did, both girls sat on his legs. He looked at me.

"Go eat babe, shower, you need a break kid", he said to me.

I smiled and nodded.

"Aunt Rose you too", he said.

"I could use a nap", she said.

* * *

 ** _Dean_** -

Getting back to work, I was feeling better. I was changing when Roman walked in.

"Hey how are the kids?", Roman asked.

"Better, all that's left his a few runny noses", I said.

"Macie's sick", he said.

"Oh man, I'm sorry", I said.

"Not your fault, she would have gotten it eventually", he said.

I nodded.

"How's that thing with Ray and Burt going? Any news?", he asked.

"Burt hasn't made a move. Detective Scott thinks Burt caught on to Ray and that he was helping to catch him", I said.

"He'll slip Dean and then you'll get him", he said.

"I just hope that by the time we do, it's not too late", I said.


	18. Chapter 18-Wife

**_Lexi_** -

I was watching Seth in the ring with Roman. I started sneezing. I saw Dean glance at me as he watched from the commentary table.

"Dean, she might be your wife but she belongs to Seth now, eyes off", Cole said.

"He's allowed to look at his wife and she doesn't belong to Seth, she only works for him because Triple H asked her too", Saxton said.

"She is Seth's property", JBL said.

Dean raised a brow and looked at him. JBL smiled.

"He thinks he owns Lexi just like he thinks he's still champion but he's not, I am", Dean said.

"Only because you stole the title", JBL said.

"I didn't steal it, I won it", Dean said, warning JBL.

I sneezed again and Dean looked at me.

"Excuse me fellas, gotta go check on my woman", Dean said.

He walked over to me, smirk on his face. A couple of fans were whistling as he approached me. He sent them a nod and wink. He smirked when he reached me.

"Doll face you alright?", he asked.

Smirk still on his face, his finger caressed my cheek. He was keeping in character.

"I think I'm getting sick", I said, pushing him away gently.

I tried to move away and he wrapped his arm around me pulling me into him. He buried his face into my neck.

"You feel warm", he said.

"That might be the lights", I said, pretending to struggle.

He kissed my forehead.

"Just a few more minutes", he said, before backing away, title over his shoulder.

He winked and approached the ring. Seth watched him, he turned only to get speared by Roman. Dean cheered as Roman won. I grabbed Seth's boot and pulled him out.

* * *

 ** _Dean_** -

Getting backstage, I went to find Lexi. She was talking to Finn Balor.

"Wife", I said loud.

They both looked over at me. I went over to Lexi and put my arm around her shoulder.

"This is my wife and I'm her husband. I married her and for some reason she agreed to marry me. She carried five of my kids, I inseminated her with my", I was cut off.

"Ok, I think he gets it Jon", Lexi said, covering my mouth.

Finn laughed. Lexi removed her hand.

"Wife I think you're sick", I said.

"Stop calling me wife, he knows we're married", Lexi mumbled.

"It was nice seeing you Lexi, I'll talk to you later", Finn said.

"Her name is Dean's wife", I said.

Lexi waved at him.

"Bye Fergal", she said.

"We can't wait, my wife and I look forward to it, speaking to you again, together, not you two alone", I said as he walked away.

Lexi pushed me gently and coughed.

"What?", I asked.

She shook her head at me.

"Hey and since when do you call him by his name?", I asked, following behind her.

"Since he told me what it was", she said.

"I don't like it, it's too friendly", I said.

"I'm allowed to have friends Jon, especially when I'm working with them", she said.

"Not friends who look like that and who you find attractive", I said, pushing my hands into my pockets.

She faced me and wrapped her arms around my waist. Her head against my chest.

"I don't feel so good, take care of me", she said.

I rubbed her back.

"You don't need to ask darlin, I got you", I said, kissing the top of her head.

"Good because I want to cuddle all night", she said.

I chuckled.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get Finn?", I asked.

"That's a good idea, let me go ask him", she said.

She tried to walk passed me, but I stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going sweetheart?", I asked.

She smiled.

"You said to go get Finn", she said.

I shook my head at her.

"I'm sick Jon, be nice to me", she said pouting.

I pulled her into me.

"Lets get you out of here and to the hotel and to bed", I said, pulling her with me.

"Sounds good, Finn's body is probably too hard to cuddle with anyway", she sighed.

I stopped and squeezed her a bit. She giggled.

"I love you Jon", she said and stood on her toes to kiss my cheek.

"I love you more beautiful", I said, kissing the side of her warm head.

* * *

 ** _Lexi_** -

I wasn't feeling so good on our drive to SmackDown, asking Dean to drop me off at the hotel.

"I don't feel so good about leaving you alone", he said, pulling my bag out of the trunk of the car.

"It's a hotel, no one knows what room I'm in and besides I'll be asleep all day. Jon I just want to lay in bed, I'll be fine", I said.

He scratched the back of his neck.

"I can call Stephanie and", I stopped him.

"No, go, I'll be here when you get back", I said.

He nodded and placed his hands on either side of my head, lifting my head up so I could look at him.

"As soon as my match is done, I'm coming straight here, promise", he said.

I nodded.

"I'll be in bed", I said.

"Naked?", he asked.

I gently slapped his arm, he laughed.

"Call me if you need anything babe, I'll drop what I'm doing to come to you", he said, opening his door.

I nodded.

"I would kiss you but I'm sick", I said.

He shrugged and cupped my face, pressing his lips against mine.

"Love you", I said.

"Love you, call me Lex, if you need anything, I'm serious", he said.

I nodded and grabbed the handle to my suitcase. I waved as he drove off and reminding myself that he was only twenty minutes away if I really did need him. I walked in and checked in, they smiled and handed me my key card. I set my bag by the bathroom door and found my pajamas. Falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

 ** _Dean_** -

After my match, I was walking towards my locker room when someone called out to me. Detective Scott?

"Hey, where's your wife?", he asked.

"I dropped her off at the hotel earlier today, she's not feeling good and", I stopped.

He looked around and looked worried.

"Wait, why are you here?", I asked, panic setting in.

"I got a call from Ray telling me Burt flew out of town. He told him he was flying to Ohio, but we checked the records, Jon, he's here", he said.

I turned and ran to my locker room, Roman and Seth looked at me.

"What's going on?", Roman asked.

I tossed everything into my bag.

"Burt is here, in town and I left Alex at the hotel alone", I said quickly.

Roman and Seth started tossing their stuff in and Seth called Nikki to let her know. Detective Scott came in, he was talking to someone on the phone. I stopped.

"Ok Jon, she wasn't hurt alright. She was down at the store buying medicine. He broke into your hotel room, he must have been watching her", he said.

"Where's Lexi?", I asked.

"She's with a few police officers. When she got back from the store, one of the other guests told her not to go into her room because they saw a man break in. They had called hotel security, they checked the room but it was empty", he said.

"Can you arrest him now?", I asked.

"I have to go down there to check it out", he said.

I nodded.

"Nikki and Brie are on their way to the hotel, they are five minutes away", Seth said.

"Lets go", Roman said.

We rushed out. Colby called Stephanie and let her know what was happening. Once at the hotel, Detective Scott went his way and I went to find Lexi. Nikki and Brie sat on either side of her.

"Alex", I called out.

She saw me and came over to me quickly. I wrapped my arms around her protectivly.

"I shouldn't have left you baby, shit I'm sorry", I said.

Roman was looking around on alert. Seth came over to me.

"Hunter and Steph sent private security to your house just in case, kids and Rose are safe", Seth said.

I nodded. Detective Scott came over to us, the look on his face said it wasn't good news.

"So, can you arrest him or not?", I asked.

I squeezed Lexi to me tight.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I checked the surveillance video, he covered his face with a mask", he said.

"But we all know it was him", I said angry.

"I know Jon, this makes me angry too, but without his face I can't arrest him. He could have an alibi and it could be Ray but if it's not and he's smart. He can press harassment charges against me, you, and Lexi. The restraining order could be thrown out the window and I don't want that, neither do you. I swear Jon, we are going to get him, he'll slip", Scott said.

I nodded.

"I'm gonna finish filling in these men and hope Burt gets stopped. We can have record of him being near this hotel", he said.

"Thank you", I said.

I looked down at Lexi.

"I ran out of medicine and my throat was hurting. I went out and when I came back, one of the guests stopped me and told me she saw someone break in. He had a mask on but she called security. By the time they got there he had left. He took my underwear Jon.", she said shaking.

"Fucking hell", Roman growled.

I'm sure if Burt walked in right now, Roman would tear him apart just like I would, followed by Seth.

"I know Rome", I said.

The hotel manager apologized and wanted to give us a new room. We declined and roomed with Roman. He offered us his bed but neither Lexi or I accepted.

"Joe, we are fine here, you go to bed", Lexi said.

"Are you sure? I don't mind sleeping on the couch", he said.

"Brother, thank you but we can make do on the floor", I said.

He nodded.

"Goodnight", Roman said.

Lexi smiled at him and he shut the door. I sat beside Lexi, taking her hands in mine, lifting them to my lips and kissing them.

"I'm so happy you're safe babe, I was so scared", I said.

"I'm just glad I wasn't in the room", she said.

"Me too", I said.


	19. Chapter 19-Bail

**_Dean_** -

I had the title over my shoulder. Hunter and Lexi had set up a meeting for me and Roman. They wanted us to sit and discuss things for Money In The Bank. I walked in, Roman was already sitting down, Lexi smiled. She was on edge all week but tried really hard not to show it.

"Sorry, I'm late", I said, taking a seat beside Roman.

"Its fine, we were just in the middle of telling Roman he's in the match for the briefcase", Paul said.

I nodded.

"The fans keep thinking that this time, we are giving you the briefcase. We aren't. They are still warming up to you and we think Bray Wyatt can help", Paul said.

"So I'm starting a feud with The Wyatts?", Roman asked.

Lexi nodded.

"Then that's where Dean comes in, he's gonna help you", Lexi said.

I nodded.

"Bray is gonna stop you from winning the briefcase", Paul said.

"Ok", Roman said.

"You are going to get your chance at the title, we just don't want fans to see it coming, you know", Lexi said.

She knew Roman sounded disappointed even if he agreed to this.

"I trust you Lex", Roman said and he did trust her, he wouldn't have agreed if he didn't.

She smiled a thank you to him.

"And as for you Dean, you'll be going up against Seth", Paul said.

"That's how he gets his title back", I said.

They both nodded.

"Talk to Seth, discuss the kind of match you want, go over it and get back to me", Paul said.

I nodded.

"I have to go. I'm walking out with Seth, any questions ask Lexi", Paul said, standing and leaving.

I sat forward.

"Guess who's coming back?", Lexi asked excited.

"Who?", Roman asked.

"Brock Lesnar", she said.

"Really?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Hunter wants to do a match for Battleground. Lesnar vs. Rollins. Seth doesn't know yet because it's not a done deal, we'll know after Money in the Bank", Lexi said.

I nodded.

"Will you be out there, during my match?", I asked.

"No, I'm staying backstage", she said.

Roman sensing I needed to talk to Lexi alone, stood.

"I'll be in my locker room. Still driving back with me?", he asked.

Lexi nodded.

"Ok, see you two in a few", he said walking out.

I stood and grabbed a hold of her hips, pulling her into me. She slide the title off and onto the desk. Wrapping her arms around my neck.

"What do you think Hunter will say if he found us on top of his desk making love?", she asked.

I kissed her and nudged her nose with mine.

"He'll go crazy, but we need to talk first", I said.

She nodded.

"How are you so calm right now? I mean, I just thought with what happened with Burt you would be pacing and scared", I said.

"You promised me that he can't get near me or the girls. I trust you and so there's no point in freaking out, creeped out I am but not worried. Like I said I trust you", she said.

"I will keep you safe, if he thinks he can harm a hair on your beautiful head, he's dead wrong", I said.

She smiled.

* * *

 ** _Lexi_** -

I was at Crossfit with Colby.

"So I heard a little rumor", he said.

"Oh", I said.

"Yeah, something about Brock Lesnar and Battleground", he said, waving his hand in the air.

"Strange", I said.

He chuckled.

"Lex", he said, hands on his hips.

"Alright", I said facing him.

He raised his brows waiting for me to continue. I sighed.

"Hunter said something about that, but they were just ideas and you know that nothing is set in stone till after Money in the Bank or the night of", I said.

"Lesnar has it out for me. He's friends with John Cena and so in a way he gets back at me through Lesnar. I wouldn't put it passed Cena to tell Lesnar to make it hurt and a lot", Colby said.

I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked.

"Are you scared of him?", I asked.

"Hell no, I know I can take him", Colby said.

"Then there's nothing to worry about. This could be really good for your career Colbs, especially if you plan on taking time off for your wedding and honeymoon", I said.

He nodded.

"I might take some more time off after that. I really don't want anyone forgetting about me and if they do then they'll remember my matches", he said.

"No one is going to forget you Colby", I said.

I had forgotten the Total Divas cameras till they put the camera in my face.

"I don't know how you and Nikki do it", he said, gesturing to the cameras.

"Dean hates it", I said.

"I bet, especially with the kids", he said.

"Oh no, at home they aren't allowed to film. Jon and I made that deal from the start, the girls and twins are only filmed if we are hanging with Nikki and Brie or at a PPV", I said.

He nodded.

"Good, we did the same for Jordan", he said.

"Do you two plan on having anymore kids?", I asked.

"We talked about it. We want to wait till we're married and Nikki is done with wrestling", he said.

I nodded.

"Sometimes I wish I would have taken better care of not getting pregnant after Gracie, but then I think about missing out on Amelia and the twins, Ethan", I said.

"That is the first time you mention Ethan in a long time", he said smiling.

"Its never going to be easy, but I can say his name now without breaking down", I said.

"Have you talked to Jon about him?", he asked.

"I want to, but I don't want him to get angry or sad about it. He hasn't mentioned him either unless someone asks how many kids we have", I said.

He nodded.

"How is he handling this whole Burt thing?", he asked.

"Fine. I expected him to overreact or go and beat the crap out", my phone ringing interrupted me.

It was detective Scott.

"Hello", I answered.

"Lexi, you need to come down to the station and bail Jon out", he sighed.

"What? What do you mean bail him out?", I asked.

"What?", Colby said.

"Yeah. He was apparently at the store with one of your twins and he saw Burt, went over to him and repeatedly punched him. Burt was taken to the emergency room to get stitched and looked over", he said.

I sighed.

"Where's my kid?", I asked.

"He's safe. He was in the stroller when Jon went after Burt. The manger stayed near him and I have him with me now, sound asleep", he said.

"Alright, I'll be right there", I said.

I grabbed my bag and looked at Colby.

"I spoke too soon", I said.

"Burt?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Want me to come?", Colby asked.

"No, I got it", I said.

He nodded and I left, driving to the police station. Speaking to the woman at the front desk.

"Hi my husband was brought in, they said I had to pay his bail", I said.

"Name?", she asked.

"Jonathan Good", I said.

She nodded and told me how much. I paid and asked to keep him back there till I got a chance to talk to him. She walked me back to where Detective Scott had Camden. He was walking around with him.

"He just fell asleep Lexi", he said, handing him to me.

"I'm gonna talk to Jon, can I take Cam back there?", I asked.

He nodded and escorted me. Jon was sitting on the bench leaning back against the wall, his legs crossed at his ankles. He looked, dare I say it, relaxed.

"Jon", I said.

He quickly stood and checked over Cam.

"He's fine, no thanks to you", I said.

He sighed and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, I just saw Burt and he was laughing. I thought about how he sent Ray to our home, how he went to our hotel room. I thought about all the disgusting things he said he was going to do to my woman and I snapped. Any man would, especially when it comes to his family", he said.

Detective Scott cleared his throat.

"He's pressing charges and the judge could very well throw out that restraining order. Like I said, other then Ray, we have no proof Burt was anywhere near you or sent you those things", he said.

Dean growled and leaned his forehead against the cold bars.

"I'm so fucking sorry doll face, I'm sorry", he repeated.

Detective Scott let him out and I handed him Camden. He kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry little man", he whispered to him.

He leaned over to me and kissed me.

"I love you", he said.

"And you're so lucky I love you", I said.

He pecked my lips once more before looking over Camden.

"I can try and keep that restraining order in place but please Jon, no more going after Burt, even if he provokes you", Detective Scott said.

"Promise", Jon said, taking my hand.

We walked out. Getting to my car, we drove to the store and I dropped him off so he could pick up his car. Getting home, he followed me in.

"Babe, I am sorry", he said.

"I know Jon", I said, placing Camden in his swing.

I turned to look at him.

"I said I trusted you when you said you would keep us safe from Burt. Don't make me regret that, you can't keep us safe from behind bars", I said.

"I won't, again I'm sorry", he said.

I nodded.

"You have to fill out some forms for Amelia's kindergarten registration", I said.

He whined.

"Does she have too? They already have my oldest, they don't need another one", he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jon", I tried not to laugh at his facial expression.

"I don't like this, they weren't suppose to grow this quick", he said, signing where I told him too.

"I know, but we still have two more and these little ones won't be going anywhere for a while", I said.

I kissed his cheek.

"They better not", he mumbled.


	20. Chapter 20- Dr Novak

**_Dean_** -

The next week it was Lia's first day of school. I was watching her put on her sweater. Her light brown blondish pigtails swinging as she did.

"Da..daddy don't be ner..nervous", she said.

I smiled.

"Are we ready?", Lexi asked.

I smiled. Amelia and I both nodded, Lexi held her hand out to Lia and she took it. I stood and grabbed my keys. Rose was staying with the twins. Getting to her school, we walked her to her class. Gracie took off to hers. Amelia took my hand and hid behind my leg.

"Welcome class, I'm Mrs. Gardner. We are going to have so much fun today", the teacher said introducing herself.

I leaned over to Lexi.

"She sounds too cheerful. I'm losing my baby and she's happy", I whispered.

Lexi laughed and nudged my side. The teacher was introducing herself and we found Amelia's table.

"Hi, my name's Ryder", a little boy said, sitting beside her.

"I'm Am..ame..Amelia", she said.

He smiled.

"He's hitting on my daughter, can't the kid wait till I leave", I said.

Lexi laughed.

"Hello, I'm Brenda, Ryder's mom", a woman said, introducing herself to Lexi and I.

"Alex or Lexi, Amelia's mom and this is Jon, her dad", Lexi said.

I sent her a nod.

"Is this your first time?", she asked.

"No, our second but for my husband it feels like the first time", Lexi said.

I pinched her butt and she nudged me with her hip. Brenda laughed.

"Completely understand. My husband Tom is the same way, he couldn't be here today because he would probably drag Ryder back home", she said.

She and Lexi laughed. They talked for a bit more before the teacher explained about evaluating the kids and seeing what group they would fit in more. Something about elephants and grasshopper groups. The caterpillar was the category some would consider slower learners. Lia looked up at me and smiled.

"Ok, parents you are more than welcome to stay with your child to make them feel more comfortable", Mrs. Gardner said.

"Bye daddy", Amelia said.

I looked at Lexi.

"How is it so easy for our kids to just leave us?", I asked.

Lexi giggled and pulled my arm.

"Come on, she'll be ok", Lexi said.

We walked back to the car hand in hand.

"Are you worried about those category placements? I mean, I know Lia is smart but under pressure, well you know how she gets, I'm just worried", I said.

"Then we can talk to the teacher when the time comes", she said.

"Two down, two to go", I sighed.

"I would say let's have more, but you got your vasectomy, so sorry", she said.

I cleared my throat.

"Um, yeah", I said.

"Jon", she said.

I rubbed the back of my neck. She tugged on my arm to get me to stop. I did and faced her.

"What's going on?", she asked.

I shoved my hands into my pockets and shrugged.

"I might have, sort of, missed the appointment with Dr. Novak", I said.

Her mouth dropped open.

"What do you mean might have missed it?", she asked, she was getting angry.

"Colby and I got lost and couldn't find Dr. Novak's office", I said.

"How do you get lost when you have gps? Besides that, his office is forty minutes away from our house", she said pacing.

"Fine maybe I didn't want to do it", I said, turning and walking towards our car.

We got in and she slammed the door shut.

"Jon", she said frustrated.

"Why don't you do it?", I asked.

"Because it's easier for you and besides that women don't get vasectomies. You won't be laying in bed for a few days, I will. You promised me Jon", she said.

I sighed.

"Maybe this is a sign", I said.

"A sign. What kind of sign? Please enlighten me", she said.

"We could have another baby, one more", I said.

"Jon, you're making excuses", she said.

"You don't have to lose your manhood, I do. My little guys won't be there", I said.

She laughed.

"You will still be all man babe, I promise", she said.

"What if they clip the wrong thing and my guy downstairs doesn't work anymore, huh? It will be your fault and you'll be missing out", I said.

She laughed harder.

"They won't clip the wrong thing, Dr. Novak knows what he's doing. They wouldn't have recommended him if he wasn't good", she said.

"Alright fine, I'll do it. I'll make another appointment with Dr. Novak", I said.

"Thank you", she said, leaning over and kissing my cheek.

* * *

 ** _Lexi_** -

We were at Raw when I got a phone call from Amelia's teacher.

"Hello", I said.

"Hello Mrs. Good, it's Mrs. Gardner. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time?", she asked.

"No not at all", I said, sitting down and finishing my taco salad.

"Oh good, I would like to meet with you and your husband to discuss Amelia's first week and her placement in the groups", she said.

"Ok, my husband and I are working and out of town, if maybe we can schedule this meeting for Thursday. It's when we are both home", I said.

"Sounds great, see you Thursday", she said.

I hung up with her and looked at the camera crew. I pointed to them with my fork.

"Are you guys really filming me eating?", I asked.

They laughed and shrugged. Someone covered my eyes with their hands.

"Boo it's me", Paige said.

Alicia Fox joined.

"What are you two up to?", I asked, stuffing my face with my food.

"Just looking at the schedules. Dean has an interview with Renee", Paige said, picking at my taco salad.

"No he doesn't, he would have told me", I said.

Alicia shrugged.

"He's filming now", Alicia said.

I stood and followed them, taco salad in my hand.

"So Dean, what is your strategy for winning the title?", I heard Renee ask him.

We turned the corner. Dean saw me and I knew he knew that he was caught. He looked down at Renee.

"What do you mean? The titles already mine. I won it or were you not watching. Open your eyes Renee, you see this", he said, slapping the title on his shoulder.

Renee nodded.

"This means I'm champ. I don't care what The Authority says or what Seth says, this is mine, just like Lexi is", I stopped chewing.

Paige and Alicia looked at me. Renee looked confused and then at the cameraman, this wasn't apart of the plan.

"When I win, I'm not only getting my title but my woman. Care to raise the stakes Seth or are you to afraid", Dean said into the camera.

Renee didn't know what to do or say. Dean raised the title higher on his shoulder and then brushed passed Renee and towards me. Renee turned and saw Dean kiss the side of my head.

"I can explain, it was last minute. I didn't even have time to tell you, but I was going to tell you", he said.

"I believe you", I said.

I scooped some more taco salad on to my fork and he opened his mouth, I fed him. Renee was about to pass us.

"Are you sure you should be eating that? I don't think you need the pounds Lexi, you do want to fit in your ring attire", Renee said passing us.

"Don't listen to her", Dean said, glaring at Renee.

I handed him the taco salad.

"Alex", he said.

"I have to go get ready", I mumbled walking away from him and the girls.

I heard Paige and Alicia tell Dean to go after me. I heard heavy footsteps behind me and then a warm hand wrap around my upper arm.

"Darlin, wait", he said.

I stopped and looked down, my hands over my stomach. He lifted my chin up to look at him.

"She has no right to talk. You have been working your ass off working out with Seth, but even if you weren't, I would love you no matter what you look like", he said.

He removed my hands from covering my stomach. His hands finding their way under my shirt, his fingers pressing into my skin.

"Have I done or said anything to you about the way you look?", he asked.

I nodded.

"And that was?", he asked.

I sighed.

"That I was beautiful", I mumbled.

He smirked.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you?", he asked.

"That I was beautiful", I said louder.

He nodded and caressed my cheek, pecking my lips.

"Because you are. See what you do to me", he said, taking my hand and rubbing it over his bottom half.

He groaned and shut his eyes.

"Every time I see you. Don't ever think I don't find you attractive because I do", he said.

I nodded.

* * *

 ** _Dean_** -

Lexi and I had a meeting with Amelia's teacher.

"Did she say anything else?", I asked.

"Just that it's about her group placement", she said.

I nodded. We walked into the classroom, Amelia and Ryder sat coloring. I went over to her and kissed her cheek. She giggled.

"Hi da..daddy", she said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Good, glad you came. We are just waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Novak", Mrs. Gardner said.

We nodded.

"Is this the same Novak that's gonna chop off my balls?", I asked Lexi.

Lexi giggled and slapped my chest.

"I don't know, we've never actually met him", Lexi said.

"Sorry, we're late", Brenda said coming in.

She tugged on someone's hand.

"Come on Tom", she said.

He walked in and he froze when he saw Lexi, she did the same.

"Tom", Lexi said.

"Alex, I, what, um what brought you here?", he asked.

"I'm confused, how do you know each other?", I asked.

Lexi looked up at me.

"Remember when I told you I've only been with three guys, meet the third", she said.

Tom looked at me and stuck his hand out.

"Tom Novak", he said.

"Jonathan Good", I said, shaking his hand.


	21. Chapter 21-Caterpillars

**_Dean_** -

She's never said his name or told me what he looked like. Its safe to say I was the grungy one of the three men she dated. She definitely downgraded with me. His nice slicked back black hair, green eyes, this guy wasn't a doctor but a damn male model. His form reminded me a little of Randy, except this guy put us both to shame.

"How long were you with him?", I whispered.

"Um, we started dating in high school and then went our separate ways a year after graduation", she said.

I looked away from the male model and down at her.

"That's a long time. You weren't even with Randy that long", I said.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Jealous?", she asked.

"Of that, yes", I said, looking at him again.

She laughed.

"Jon", she said.

"He got to touch you first, kiss you first, make love to you first", I said.

"He did", she said.

I quickly looked down at her.

"You weren't suppose to agree with me", I said.

"You didn't let me finish, but I can live without him. You, I can't live without. I can't imagine my life without your touch, your lips, or the amazing way you make me feel when you make love to me. You make me feel so beautiful every time, I wouldn't trade that for the world Jonathan", she said.

"Even if I don't look like a Calvin Klein model?", I asked.

"I love you", she said.

"I'll take it", I said.

She kissed my cheek. The model came over and smiled at Lexi.

"Its been a long time Alex. How have you been?", he asked.

"Good, married, five kids", she said.

"Wow, five, that's great. You've always loved kids", he said, smiling that stupid perfect smile.

"And you, I've met your wife", Lexi said.

"Yeah, married. Only have the one but we are working on another", he said laughing.

"This is my husband Jon", Lexi said, nudging me.

I held my hand out.

"Jon, the husband, her husband, the father of her kids", Lexi stopped me.

"Ok Jon, he gets it", Lexi said.

Brenda laughed and hugged her husband.

"Looks like they hit it off", Brenda said, she looked at our kids.

Lexi nodded.

"All she talks about is Ryder", Lexi said.

Their teacher came over to us.

"Now that we are all here, we can discuss what I called you all here for", she said smiling.

We sat down.

"So I've placed each of your children in a group. Amelia will be in the caterpillar group and Ryder is there as well", she said.

"Is that your way of saying my child is stupid?", I asked.

Lexi squeezed my arm.

"How is Ryder in that group? His reading level is above average and his writing is amazing", Tom said.

"We get it, your child is a genius, don't need to rub it in", I said.

"That's not what I'm saying", Tom said.

"Mr. Novak and Mr. Good, let me explain. I never called them stupid, these groups are to determine where they need help. Yes they are suppose to be higher and both children are smart. Amelia's stutter is what's keeping her below. She got embarrassed after the class laughed at her and hasn't talked since, she only talks to Ryder. As for Ryder, he seems to have forgotten how to read. I asked him to read out loud and he says he can't", she said.

"No, he can read", Brenda said, looking back at her son.

"You can go and speak to him if you like", Mrs. Gardner said.

They both stood and went over to their son. Amelia came over to me and I lifted her onto my lap, she showed me what she drew.

"Maybe have her talk more at home, have her read to you before bed time. A lot of times it does help", Mrs. Gardner said.

"You don't think it's something I did during my pregnancy?", Lexi asked me.

"No babe", I said.

Lexi looked at Amelia's teacher.

"Amelia was a preemie. Do you think that has something to do with it? This was my fault", Lexi said.

"No Mrs. Good, but if it would make it easier you can speak to her doctor, see what he or she has to say", she said.

Lexi nodded.

"She is not stupid. She is a very sweet and smart little girl, very polite", her teacher said.

Lexi looked at Lia and smiled. Tom cleared his throat, he sat back down and smiled.

"It seems to me like your daughter has a hold on my son. He just told us that he didn't like that the class made fun of Amelia. He wanted to stay in the same group as her to help her", Tom said.

"We don't mind him staying in that group", Brenda said.

"I want to stay with Lia", Ryder said.

I squeezed her closer to me.

"Da…daddy to ti..tight", Lia said.

"This is up to you. As his parents, but I can put him in the right group", Mrs. Gardner said.

"No, he's gonna stay in the caterpillar group", Tom said.

Their teacher nodded.

* * *

 ** _Lexi_** -

I was getting ready for bed. I couldn't help think that this situation with Lia was on me.

* * *

 _We were getting ready for bed._

" _Goodnight", he whispered as I turned the light off._

 _I didn't reply, I heard him sigh before falling asleep. Opening my eyes I was tied to the chair. Penny was in front of me with a gun. I was crying, begging her to let me go._

" _Please, Penny, I won't say anything, just let me go", I was exhausted from all the crying and not having eaten for three days._

 _All I could think about was my unborn baby. Gracie who still needed me. Dean, how I knew he would lose control and he couldn't lose control, not while he still had Gracie._

" _You stole from me, not only one person but two. If it wasn't for you I would still have my baby and Jon", she pointing the gun at me._

 _I was afraid it would go off. She was hysterical._

" _If you do this, you are no better Penny. You will be stealing from Jon and my daughter", I said._

 _I kept my unborn baby out of it. She wasn't in her right mind. She laughed and walked over to me. Slapping me hard, my head whipped to the side with the impact. She grabbed my hair and forced me to look at her._

" _Its only fair but don't worry, he won't be alone for long and Gracie won't miss out on having a mommy, I'll be there", she said smiling._

" _Jon would never let you near her", I said angry._

 _She laughed._

" _He loves me", she said._

" _Penny stop this before it's too late, I'm giving you an out", I said._

" _I don't want one", she yelled._

 _She slapped me again and I jumped up in bed. It was only a nightmare. I was covered in sweat and I put my hand on my bump. I exhaled and brushed my hair back. Stupid nightmares, every night. I felt a pain in my side._

" _Jon", I said._

 _I tried to stand but the pain didn't let me. I took a deep breath._

" _Jonathan", I said louder._

 _He jumped up and turned on the light._

" _What, what's wrong?", he asked, sliding over to me._

" _I think I'm going into labor", I cried._

" _But it's too soon, she's early", he said._

" _Don't you think I know that", I yelled._

" _What do I do?", he asked._

" _Grab my bag and help me downstairs. You might have to carry me", I said._

 _He nodded and put on his shoes, grabbing my bag and coming around to me. He lifted me and called for his dad. I heard a door open._

" _What's wrong?", his dad asked._

" _Lexi is going into labor. I'm taking her to the hospital", Dean said quickly._

" _Want me to go?", his dad asked._

" _No, please stay with Gracie and Rose", I said._

 _He nodded._

* * *

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I jumped and placed my hands on top of Dean's.

"You ok?", he asked.

I shook my head no.

"This was my fault Jon, if I didn't have those stupid nightmares, Amelia", I stopped.

He turned me to face him, cupping my face in his hands.

"Doll face, that wasn't your fault so stop blaming yourself and just be happy that we have her here with us and healthy", he said.

He wiped the tears that fell.

"I know it's just", he cut me off.

"No, there is no it's just, she is fine", he said.

I nodded, he kissed my forehead and held me.

"Thank you", I whispered.

"Anytime", he said, winking at me.

He pulled on my hand and smiled.

"Now can we please go to bed?", he asked.

I nodded and followed him out.


	22. Chapter 22-Our Baby

**_Dean_** -

I couldn't sleep, this whole situation with Amelia was starting to get to me. Lexi was fast asleep, I stood making sure not to wake Lexi. Making my way to Amelia's room, I walked in and picked up her blanket that she had kicked off. I tucked her back in and sat beside her bed. I watched her sleep.

* * *

 _I paced Lexi's room. The nurse had explained to me that they were taking Lia to check her over better. She had stopped breathing and was really small. They gave Lexi something to help her sleep. She wouldn't stop crying and kept wanting to get up to check on Amelia._

" _Mr. Good", the doctor walked in._

 _I stopped and quickly went over to him._

" _She's fine now, we have her in the NICU and hooked up. If you would like to see her", he said._

 _I don't know if I could see her in that box, tubes and wires hooked to her tiny body. I remember what they looked like. They had given us a tour of the hospital and nursery, including the NICU. Seeing those tiny babies and how their parents couldn't do a thing to help. I would give my arm and a leg if it meant saving my child._

" _Mr. Good", the doctor said._

 _I looked up at him._

" _I think I should wait till Lexi is awake, if that's ok", I said._

 _He nodded._

" _Of course", he said._

 _He walked out and I went over to Lexi. I took her hand, this is the second time I've touched her without her pulling away, probably had to do with the fact that she was asleep. I kissed her forehead. I sat down beside her bed and leaned my head back, looking up at the ceiling._

" _Jon", Lexi softly said._

 _I stood and took her hand._

" _I'm here babe, I'm here", I said._

 _She opened her eyes and looked at me, squeezing my hand._

" _Where's Amelia? Is she ok? Can I see her, have you seen her?", she asked quickly._

" _Slow down darlin, Amelia is fine. They have her in the NICU, doctor came in a few minutes ago and told me that when we want we can go down and see her", I said._

 _Her bottom lip trembled._

" _Lexi?", I asked._

" _I'm sorry, this is my fault. I'm suppose to protect her and keep her safely inside me and I couldn't even do that. We could lose our baby because of me", she cried._

 _I held her chin in my hand to make her look at me._

" _Hey, you didn't cause this. You couldn't have known this was going to happen and I would never blame you. Amelia isn't going anywhere", I said._

 _I wiped her wet cheeks and pressed my lips against hers._

" _Would you like to go and see our new princess?", I asked._

 _She nodded._

" _Let me go and talk to the nurse", I said._

 _I kissed her forehead and left the room. The nurse gave me a wheelchair and told me the way to the NICU. Getting back to the room, Lexi was standing. She brushed her hair back._

" _Babe, you were suppose to wait for me", I said._

" _I'm just standing", she said._

 _I helped her into the wheelchair and we started towards the NICU._

" _Have you checked on Gracie?", she asked._

" _Yes, my dad said she asked for us. He's bringing her later to see us", I said._

 _She nodded. Getting to the NICU, they explained what we had to do before going in. Seeing Amelia was hard. Lexi cried and we watched her little chest go up and down._

" _She's been doing great, you have a little fighter on your hands", the nurse said._

" _Just like her mommy", I said, before kissing the top of Lexi's head._

 _Lexi looked up at the nurse._

" _Can we touch her?", she asked._

" _Yes, you can. They say it helps to feel the parents and talking to them", the nurse said._

 _The nurse smiled at us before leaving. I bent down beside Lexi._

" _I'm so sorry Lia", Lexi said softly._

" _Stop it", I said._

 _She looked at me._

" _How many times do I have to tell you that this wasn't your fault", I said._

 _She caressed my cheek gently before looking back at Amelia. This wasn't her fault, it was mine. I brought Penny into our lives. I left her alone to go and chase after Penny. It was me, this was all me._

* * *

"Jon", I turned my head when I felt a hand on my arm.

Lexi set beside me, she was worried.

"Why are you crying?", she asked softly.

I hadn't even realized it. She wiped my cheeks and I took a deep breath.

"Talk to me baby", she said.

"This, what happened when Lia was born, it was all me. If I wouldn't have gone home and seen my friends or taken you to that party", I said getting angry.

"Jon, neither of us could have known she would do what she did or that Burt would do what he's doing now. Just like it wasn't my fault, it's not yours, like you said, let's just be happy she's here with us and healthy. Look at her Jon, she's so beautiful and smart, this is our baby", she said.

Her hand found mine and locked them together. We watched Lia.

"Thank you", I said.

"For?", Lexi asked.

"Everything. You've given me a reason to live, a reason to love. I don't know where I would be now if I didn't have you but I can think of a few horrible situations", I said.

"In that case, thank you too", she said, kissing my cheek.

I chuckled.

"For?", I asked.

She smiled.

"Everything. Our kids, loving me even through everything I've put you through. You never gave up on me, on us. You make me stronger and I can't see myself without you, ever, so don't think about going anywhere unless you drag me along", she said.

We laughed.

"I won't drag you babe, I'd carry you", I said.

"So sweet", she said.

After a few more minutes of just watching Amelia sleep, we stood and went to our room.

* * *

 ** _Lexi_** -

Money in the Bank had gone as we planned. We were now getting ready for Battleground, which Colby wasn't looking forward too but right now it was Amelia's doctor appointment. Dean was pacing the space in front of us. Lia watched him go from one end to the other, he rubbed his chin with one hand while the other was on his hip. He was over thinking things.

"Jon, you're making us more nervous", I said.

He stopped and lifted Lia, sitting down and setting her on his lap.

"Sorry", he said.

The doctor came out and asked us into his office. Lia put her hand in mine as we walked in and sat. The doctor smiled.

"She's fine, it's not uncommon to develop a stutter but like her teacher said, just work with her at home. Have her read labels on packages or a book before bed", he said.

"So it has nothing to do with her being a preemie?", Jon asked.

The doctor shook his head.

"I know you've been told about her possibly having something wrong with her in the near future. She might or she might not, we can't be hundred percent sure till it pops up, but she's fine right now", he said.

We nodded.

"So her stutter can go away?", I asked.

"You said she only does it when she gets nervous or mad, it will pass with time", he said smiling.

We nodded. The doctor handed Amelia a lollipop. She walked ahead of us, Jon took my hand.

"See, told you she was perfect. You worried for nothing", he said.

I playfully pushed him and he laughed. Walking into the elevator.

"Mommy can we get ice cream?", Amelia asked.

"Yes we can", Jon said, smiling down at her.

Amelia stood in front of him. He ran his fingers through her soft waves.

"So changing the subject here, did you make that appointment with Dr. Novak?", I asked.

He groaned.

"You mean with Dr. Ex boyfriend", he said, rolling his eyes.

I nodded.

"No, now that I know he's your ex, I don't think I want him going anywhere near my buddy", he said.

"Jon", she laughed.

"No, Lexi find me someone else, not Mr. I could have been a male model for Calvin Klein but chose to be a doctor instead", he said.

"Jon, I can't believe you're jealous of him, it was a long time ago", I said.

"It doesn't change the fact that he was your first for everything and that he looks like that. While I look like I just fucking woke up and didn't shower", he said.

"Daddy said a bad word", Lia said, looking up at us.

"Sorry princess", he said.

"He's not perfect Jon and he didn't look like that when we were dating. He was into skinny jeans and skater t-shirts", I said.

"There was a reason you stayed with him for so long", he said.

"There was, yes he was my first love or what I thought was my first love, but I never felt for him what I feel for you every single day.", I said.

"So why did you guys break up again?", he asked, while twisting Lia's hair with his finger.

"I wanted to wrestle and he wanted to go to school. It worked for a while but then we stopped visiting each other, phones calls were less and less, plans changed for us and then we just ended it", I said.

"So no unresolved feelings?", he asked.

I shook my head no.

"We ended on good terms. He actually went to one of the shows when I was dating Randy but even then we didn't stay in touch", I said.

He nodded.

"But if I were you I would find away to get over my issues with him because by the looks of it, his son might end up being our future son in law", I said, pointing down at Lia.

"Did you have to fucking remind me", he growled.

"Daddy, no bad words", Amelia said.

"I'm sorry", he said.

I shrugged.

"Amelia Novak", I said, mostly to annoy Jon.

He groaned and his shoulders tensed, he rolled them back.

"I'll stop", I said, trying not to laugh at how he was acting.

"Better, I'd hate to ruin your male models perfect face", he said.

"Amelia, do you like Ryder?", I asked.

She looked up at us and smiled before nodding.

"He's nice to me and he's cute", she said.

Jon's shoulders slumped and I rubbed his back.

"You're breaking daddy's heart Lia", he said.

She wrapped her arms around him the best she could.


	23. Chapter 23-Ex's Club

**_Lexi_** -

It's been a few days and we haven't heard anything from Burt. Dean has checked in with Ray, but he had nothing. It worried us both more than we wanted to admit but neither of us said anything, except I'm fine. Today was Battleground, I was walking out with Seth.

"That dress is too short babe", Dean said.

I rolled my eyes.

"No it's not, relax, it's not like I'm going to wrestle in it", I said.

"You can wrestle me in it, first to undress the other wins", he said, his eyes running over me.

"Changing the subject, did you make that appointment?", I asked.

He groaned and turned away, grabbing his leather jacket.

"Thought so", I said.

"I'm looking for a different doctor", he said.

"Sure", I said, walking out.

Getting to catering, the Divas were around the table and talking, cameras filming.

"What's going on?", I asked.

"Just planning our trip to Mexico", Alicia said.

I nodded.

"Are you coming after all or not?", Brie asked.

"I have to talk to Dean about it. I can't just drop my kids to go on vacation", I said.

"What about me and a vacation?", Dean asked, standing beside me.

I was about to answer him when Eva came around and smiled at Dean. He raised a brow and then looked at me.

"Hi Dean", Eva said.

"Is she serious?", Brie asked when Eva was out of hearing distance.

I looked at Dean and he looked at all of us.

"What?", he asked.

"That's why I didn't want you to give her a ride, she's going to use you to get to me", I said.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"You smell so good", he whispered.

"Don't try to change the subject", I said, turning in his arms.

He smiled.

"You two are so cute", Nattie said, coming over to us and hugging us.

* * *

 ** _Dean_** -

After Battleground we went out for a drink with some of the other superstars and Divas. I took a long drink of my beer before leaning into Lexi.

"So about this vacation with the girls, if you want to go I don't mind taking those days off so you could go", I said.

"You don't have", I stopped her.

"You deserve some time with the girls, especially with everything that's been going on. I can manage the kids and I'll have Rose. My dad has mentioned something about wanting to come down and seeing the kids", I said.

"Are you sure?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Go baby, have fun", I said.

She smiled and kissed me. Paige came over and took Lexi's hands.

"Come on gorgeous, dance, I know you love too", she said to Lexi.

Lexi pecked my lips before following behind Paige. Roman sat down beside me.

"I heard about what Eva did in catering, just remind Lexi not to pay it any mind. Eva wants attention", he said.

"She knows, if she didn't Eva wouldn't be here tonight", I said, tilting my head towards the tables in the back filled with NXT talent.

Roman chuckled.

"Shit", he said his smile disappearing, his eyes on the dance floor.

I turned and I noticed Brock Lesnar approaching Colby and Nikki who were dancing. John Cena was sitting with Dolph and Randy.

"It's the Ex's club", I told Roman.

He laughed. Brock said something to Colby, Nikki was holding him back.

"Come on", I said standing.

We made our way towards the dance floor.

"You're trash Rollins, the only reason you are where you are is because you kiss Hunter's ass", Brock yelled over the music.

I noticed John and Randy stand, coming towards Brock.

"And I didn't know you turned into John Cena's bitch Brock. If he has something to say to me he can come and say it himself or is he too much of a fucking coward to do it", Seth said.

Lexi noticed what was going on and came over with Paige and Brie, pulling Nikki with them.

"Jon", Lexi said.

I winked at her. Roman and I stood behind Seth.

"Listen man, just walk away, go and enjoy your night. Have some more drinks and just chill, let us do the same", Roman said, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Aw look fellas, Rollins had to call his bitches for help", Brock said.

John laughed, Randy just stood there.

"He doesn't need our help, but by the looks of things, super Cena, really, you couldn't handle this on your own. You had to send your dog on my boy", I said.

John shook his head.

"Maybe he should learn to keep his hands off of other peoples things", John said.

"Dean, don't tell me you forgot, Super Cena only likes throwing Divas around. He's to much of a little bitch to put his hands on me", Seth said.

Reminding me of the time John put his hands on Lexi. Randy sighed and got between us.

"Alright, let's get this out there. John, I'm sorry to say this but Nikki wants nothing to do with you anymore, it's over", Randy said to him.

He then turned to look at Seth.

"Rollins, just walk away", Randy said.

"Colby, come on please", Nikki said, taking his arm.

He looked at her and took three steps back. Lexi came over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Come on babe", she said to me.

"You know what, fuck this", John said.

He rushed Seth and tackled him.

"The only reason she's with you is because you got her pregnant. If you didn't she would be with me right now", John yelled in Colby's face.

Colby punched John in the nose and John fell back, blood pouring down his face. Colby jumped on him and repeatedly punched him. Brock made a grab for Colby but Roman jumped in.

"Back off Brock", Roman said, shoving him away.

Brock shoved Roman back. Dolph and Randy watched, I knew neither of them would jump in. I looked at Lexi, Roman was gonna need help holding Brock away from Colby.

"Go ahead", she said, letting me go.

I pecked her lips and rushed to help Roman. We held him down on the floor. Lexi went over to Dolph and Randy, she said something to them. I couldn't hear over the music. Randy nodded and set his beer down. They both walked over to Colby and separated him from John, John now standing tried to make a grab for Colby but was held back Dolph and Finn, of course he had to be here. I rolled my eyes. Nikki pulled on Colby's arm and dragged him out. We let go of Brock and he stepped up to Roman.

"You don't want to do that Lesnar", Roman warned.

Randy got in between them.

"Lets go man", Randy said.

Brock smirked and followed Randy to John. I felt someone take my hand, I let go and wrapped my arm around her waist. Something felt different.

"Jon", Lexi was in front of me.

I turned to see Eva and I quickly let her go.

"What the fuck are you doing?", I asked.

She smiled and Lexi grabbed her by her hair. Eva screamed for her to let go. Paige laughed. I wrapped my arms around Lexi's waist.

"Babe, let go", I said.

"No, she needs to learn to keep her married hands off of married men", she said.

I grabbed her hands that had hand fulls of Eva's hair.

"Babe, please", I begged.

She finally let go of Eva's hair then slapped her across her face.

"Stay away from him or it will be worse next time", Lexi yelled.

Eva was rubbing her head and cheek, tears ruining her makeup. Paige smirked and came over to Lexi.

"You put her in her place", Paige said.

"Don't encourage her Paige", I said.

* * *

 ** _Lexi_** -

Back at the hotel, I paced our room. I still wanted to smack Eva.

"Babe, I'm sorry", Dean said.

I stopped and looked at him, he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You didn't know", I said.

"It felt different, that should have tipped me off", he said.

I sat beside him.

"At least you didn't kiss her or did you and I missed it?", I asked.

"No, I didn't", he said.

I kissed his cheek.

"How do you think it's going with Colby? John said some shitty things to him, like about Nikki only being with him because he got her pregnant. I don't doubt my sister loves him, but do you think that maybe he had a small point. Nikki was the one to push back the wedding date", I said.

"I mean she was with John and then all of a sudden she finds out she's pregnant. I don't know babe, but what I do know is that she does love Colby. When she went back to John you could tell she wasn't happy anymore. She was already in love with Colby, baby was just a bonus", he said.

I nodded against his shoulder.

"I just don't want either of them to hurt, I love them both and want them happy", I said.

"Me too babe", he said, before kissing the top of my head.

"I'm so sleepy", I said, finding my way under the covers.

"Fighting would do that to you", he said.

"You know what else it does to me", I said.

He raised a brow and rubbed his chin. I gestured for him to come closer with my finger. A smirk appeared on his face. He kicked off his shoes and made his way over to me.

"Remind me to let you fight more often", he mumbled against my lips.


	24. Chapter 24-Gambling is Wrong

**_Dean_** -

Lexi was gone all weekend with the girls. She called and texted, video chatted with the girls. She was coming home today.

"Cam", I called to him from across the living room.

He and Chloe had shown signs of possibly wanting to crawl.

"Come on Chloe", I said.

She smiled.

"Daddy she doesn't want to, Camie doesn't want to either", Gracie said, sipping on her juice box.

Amelia nodded.

"Use your words Lia", I said.

"Cam doe…doesn't wa…want to", Lia said.

"Ten bucks says he crawls before Chloe does", I said.

"No Chloe will", Gracie said.

"Bet is set", I said, shaking Gracie's hand.

Gracie moved beside me and started calling Chloe. I called for Camden, both babies smiled and laughed. Amelia sat watching.

"What are you doing?", Rose asked.

She and my dad walked into the living room.

"Dad…daddy and Gra..gracie ha..have a bet", Lia said.

"Jonathan, what are you teaching these girls", my aunt said.

"I have five on Camden", my dad said.

We all looked at my aunt. She sighed.

"I have five on Chloe", she said.

"Yay nana Rose is on my team", Gracie cheered.

We sat there each calling one of the twins. They glanced at everyone, confused and probably frightened. Chloe kicked and kicked, moving only an inch. Cam moved back with each kick.

"Dude you gotta come this way", I said.

"What is going on here?", we all stopped and looked towards the door, Lexi looked at all of us.

"Hey baby, your home", I said standing.

"Daddy, Chloe wins", Gracie said.

We all looked to see Chloe had moved to the center of the living room. She was chewing on a block. I sighed and handed Gracie her money, my dad handed his to aunt Rose.

"What in the world are you teaching our children?", Lexi asked.

"Gambling is wrong", I said, looking at Gracie.

Lexi crossed her arms over her chest and smiled.

"Jokes on you Jon, you just got hustled", Lexi said.

I was confused, she looked at Gracie and smiled.

"I think you should tell your daddy now", Lexi said.

I looked down at Gracie and she laughed. She looked up at me.

"Keep in mind she gets it from you, Chloe started crawling a little before I left on my vacation. Gracie saw her crawl, isn't that right Grace", Lexi said.

Gracie nodded.

"Cam can only crawl backwards", Gracie said, skipping away and hiding behind Lexi.

"You little cheat. Yeah you better run and hide behind your mom", I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Everyone laughed. I went over to Lexi and kissed her.

"I missed you doll face", I said.

"Missed you more", she said.

She went over to the twins and picked them up, kissing them and hugging them tight.

"I missed my babies", she said.

She hugged Lia and kissed her cheek.

* * *

 ** _Lexi_** -

I was playing with the twins on the floor when the doorbell rang. Rose answered it for me.

"Hi, I have a package for Mrs. Moxley", the guy said.

Rose looked at me then back at the guy, taking the package from him. I set Camden back on the play mat. She thanked the guy and closed the door.

"Should we wait till Jon comes home?", she asked.

I bit my lip and took the package, my hands shaking.

"No, let's see what it is first and if it's really bad then we tell him. If not then it's no reason to ruin his good mood. I mean, how often does he get them", I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Agreed", she said.

She locked the door and we walked into the kitchen, opening the package, there was a dvd and a note. Pictures of me in Mexico with the girls.

"He followed you there", Rose said, wrapping her arm around my waist and squeezing me.

I lifted the dvd and the note.

" _ **You looked lovely in your bikini, I don't understand how you think you're fat. That's why he doesn't deserve you, he doesn't make you feel beautiful but I can. You make the most wonderful noises when you're being made love to, I can't wait to have you screaming my name. See you very soon."**_

"I don't understand how he knows any of this. You've only expressed this to us and as for you know the bedroom stuff, Jon wouldn't ever tell anyone, would he?", Rose said.

"Now I'm afraid to watch this", I said softly.

"We can wait for Jon", Rose said.

"Why do you need to wait for Jon for?", his dad asked as he walked into the kitchen.

He looked me and Rose over.

"Are you feeling ok? You look pale and", he stopped when he noticed the package.

* * *

 ** _Dean_** -

I had made that new appointment with Dr. Novak or as I call him, Lexi's male model ex. Seth came with me just in case I needed someone to drive me back.

"Dude you're making me nervous. He's just gonna give you an examine and then make the official appointment", Seth said.

"That's not what makes me nervous, this dude is Lexi's ex", I said.

"He can't be that good looking. You are just comparing them to yourself and that's not healthy", Seth said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So then you don't compare yourself to John Cena?", I asked, raising a brow.

He rolled his eyes.

"How are things with you and Nikki?", I asked.

He shrugged.

"Good I guess", he said.

"You aren't thinking about what he said, you know about Nikki only being with you because she was pregnant?", I asked.

"I did, over and over again, but she assured me that's not why she stayed", he said.

"When she went back to him after you, she didn't look happy anymore. I think she regretted leaving you and she didn't know how to fix it. Maybe she thought she deserved a shitty relationship after hurting you like she did, baby was just a bonus", I said.

"Brie said the same thing", he said.

"Smart people think alike", I said.

He chuckled and shook his head. A nurse came out and called my name, I stood.

"Your boyfriend can come in", she said.

Seth sat up and I looked between her and him and quickly shook my head.

"No, I'm not gay, this is my friend, my driver", I said.

She blushed and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed, again I'm sorry", she said.

"Its ok", I said.

"Your friend can come, doctor Novak is just going to explain what he's going to do and if you have any questions you can ask him", she said.

I nodded and looked at Seth.

"What do you say honey, come in with me?", I asked Seth.

The nurse laughed. She knew I was teasing her and so did Seth. He stood.

"Sure baby", Seth said.

"Again, I'm so sorry", the nurse said.

She walked us back into a room.

"He should be with you in a few minutes, just have a seat", she said.

"Thank you", I said.

She closed the door behind her and Seth sat down in one of the chairs.

"Do we really look gay?", he asked.

I shrugged.

"I guess, I mean with those tight jeans and tight shirts you wear, she probably thought you were the woman in this relationship", I said, gesturing between us.

He laughed.

"Sorry, you're not my type", he said.

I sat down beside him. The door opened and Tom 'male model' Novak walked in.

"Holy Shit", Seth mumbled.

"Told you", I whispered.

"Jon", Tom said, looking at me.

I sent him a nod. He stood there with his perfect white teeth.

"So I'm gonna show you a video of what we are going to do and then explain it and then you can ask questions if you have any", I stopped him.

"Are you as uncomfortable with this as I am?", I asked.

He sighed.

"I thought I was the only one. I mean I do these often but since you, well you're married to my ex fiancee", I stopped him.

"What!", I said jumping up.

Seth jumped up as well but so he could hold me back.

"She didn't, shit you don't know", he said.

"That my wife was engaged to you, no I didn't", I said.

"Listen, I can refer you to someone else and I'll pull my son out of your daughter's class. We never have to see each other again", he said.

"Jon, calm down", Seth said.

I took a deep breath.

"I can't let you do that, my daughter likes your son and it would hurt her if you did. She wouldn't talk anymore", I said.

He nodded.

"Then I'll leave him there, I don't think I could have done it anyway. My son really likes your daughter, she is all he talks about at home", he said.

"But you can get him another doctor?", Seth asked.

Tom nodded.

"A friend of mine, he works in this building as well, he's really good", Tom said.

I nodded. He wrote something down on his clipboard and then ripped off the paper and handed it to me.

"Name's Mark Ryan, tell him I sent you and he'll make room for you as soon as you want it", he said.

"Thank you", I said.


	25. Chapter 25-The Dvd

**_Dean_** -

Getting home, I saw Nikki and Rose with the kids, something was off with them.

"Who died?", Seth asked.

"Your dad and Lexi are upstairs Jon, you should go and talk to them", Rose said.

I was confused. Seth went over to Nikki and kissed her cheek. I went upstairs, I'm sure Nikki was going to fill him in now that I was out of earshot. Getting to our bedroom, my dad had my laptop open, Lexi was pacing the room.

"What's going on in here?", I asked.

They both looked at me.

"Anyone gonna tell me?", I asked, looking at them both.

"You should sit down son", my dad said.

Lexi couldn't even look at me, her eyes were staring at the floor. It looked like she had been crying.

"Just tell me what this is about", I said.

"You need to sit down, I have to show you something you aren't going to like", my dad said.

If I wasn't going to like it then I knew it had to do with Lexi, that's why she couldn't look at me.

"I don't think I want to see it then", I said.

"Jonathan, sit down", my dad said, raising his voice.

I did as he said. He placed my laptop on my lap and took a deep breath.

"We already alerted detective Scott, but before anything else happens, we need to show you", he said.

"Did you watch whatever this is?", I asked him.

He shook his head no.

"Lexi and Rose did, as did Nikki. They told me what was on it of course, that's when I called detective Scott", he said.

I nodded and looked at Lexi. She still couldn't look at me. I looked down at my laptop and my dad went to stand by Lexi, she cried into his shoulder. He looked away, I put in the ear phones and then pressed play. It was our bedroom, Lexi and I had just gotten home. Someone had filmed us having sex, except I was blurred out, you couldn't tell it was me. I pulled the ear phones out and slammed the laptop shut. Lexi jumped.

"I'll give you two a moment", my dad said.

Once I heard the door shut, I stood and went over to her.

"Baby look at me", I said.

"I can't", she said softly, she shut her eyes, squeezing them shut.

"I'm not mad at you, you didn't ask for this. He broke into our home and filmed us", I said.

"I feel disgusting, like he", she couldn't finish that sentence and I honestly didn't want her too.

I moved closer to her.

"I really want to hold you right now, can I?", I asked.

She nodded and cried harder. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Detective Scott said we should inform Stephanie and Paul, just in case Burt tries to sell it to someone and", she stopped.

"That video will not get out", I said angry.

"Can you tell them, I don't think I can", she said into my shoulder.

I nodded.

"I don't know what I would do if that video got out. What would fans think of me", she said.

I cupped her face in my hands.

"You didn't ask for this, what's on that DVD was a private and intimate moment between us", I said.

She nodded.

"I'm gonna call Paul", I said.

I pulled out my phone and found his name, clicking it, it rang three times before he answered. I held onto Lexi's hand.

"Hello", he said.

"Paul, this is Dean Ambrose, somethings happened and I don't know how much you're going to like it or if there's anyway to stop it", I said.

"Is Lexi ok? Your kids?", he asked.

"It's about Lexi. Burt, he um, he filmed us being intimate and we don't know if he has another copy and plans on selling it", I said.

"A sex tape?", he asked.

"I don't know if I would call it that, we didn't know we were being filmed and I'm blurred out. You can only tell it's Lexi. Paul, I really don't want someone seeing my wife in that position", I said angry.

"No one does, let me see what I can do for you. I'll have my lawyer call you", he said.

"Thank you", I said.

"As for work, just go about your days, don't mention it to anyone", he said.

"Yes sir", I said.

I hung up with him and looked at Lexi.

"We are going to figure this out baby, I promise", I said.

She nodded and hugged me, I rubbed her back. After a moment we went downstairs, Colby stood and came over to us, hugging Lexi.

"He won't get away with this. I swear if I see him out I'm kicking his ass", Seth said.

Lexi laughed softly and smiled at him.

"Thanks Colby", Lexi said.

* * *

 ** _Lexi_** -

Getting to work, Paul asked us to join him and his lawyer in his office. We sat down across from them, Jon never letting go of my hand.

"The police have a copy of your video?", his lawyer asked.

"Yes, we've been working with a detective", Dean said.

"Did you sign any forms that gave him permission to film you?", he asked.

"Of course not. They said he must have snuck in when my aunt was distracted with the kids. We have an alarm and the man at the gate said he didn't see him. Cops said he must have jumped the fence and made his way to our house through backyards", Dean said angry.

He nodded.

"So the cops are looking into this man?", he asked.

We nodded.

"I'm going to ask the judge for a search warrant. We will collect his laptop, cameras, and anything they would say was evidence", he said.

"This man is crazy, he's obsessed with my wife. Detective Scott has all the evidence and a witness, but we still need to catch him in the act", Dean said.

"This will get him, if the proof is on his laptop or in his home, then we have him", he said.

"Thank you", I said.

We stood and walked out. Dean took my hand as we walked down the hall.

"You heard what he said, we got him babe", Dean said.

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted", I said.

"I am too", he said, squeezing my hand.

"You never told me how your appointment went with Tom", I said.

Dean groaned.

"Do you have to call him by his first name", he pouted.

I laughed.

"Appointment Jon", I said.

"He told us about the process and stuff. He didn't feel comfortable doing it so he recommended another doctor, gonna make an appointment with him", he said.

I nodded.

"And he also mentioned your engagement", he said, looking at me.

"So he told you", I said.

"Why didn't you?", he asked.

"I only said yes because he asked in front of his family. I didn't want to disappoint them or mine, I gave it back to him the next day. I think that's what broke us", I said.

He nodded.

"Any chance of changing your mind on more kids?", he asked, raising a brow.

I shrugged.

"You need to tell me now babe", he said.

"Do you?", I asked.

He shrugged too.

"We have four beautiful kids at home. I mean, we could wait till the twins are two or three, you can go on birth control till then", he said.

"If this situation with Burt gets dealt with, I could see us having one more", I said, biting my bottom lip.

He smiled and nodded.

"One more. What two years from now?", he asked.

"Make it three", I said.

He nodded.

"Sounds good, maybe by then I can retire from wrestling and open that wrestling school with Colby, spend more time at home. I feel like I missed so many things with the kids, I don't want to miss anymore", he said.

"Sounds good", I said.

"Wait, did we actually plan our baby", he said.

I laughed.

"Our only planned baby, wow", I said.

He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Lets go get ready babe", he said.


	26. Chapter 26-Protective Not Paranoid

**_Dean_** -

Colby and I were going around today looking at places for our possible wrestling school and gym. Lexi was kissing Chloe's chubby cheeks and Chloe would laugh.

"Hey, you and the twins gonna be ok by yourselves today?", I asked.

"Yes Jon, their nap time is coming up so I'm going to be so bored", she said.

I chuckled. Camden was crawling more. Rose had gone to the grocery store since the girls were at school. My dad had gone with Gracie on her field trip to the zoo.

"If you need me call. I'll be with Colby, so if you really need me and I don't answer", she stopped me.

"Yes, yes call Colby", Lexi said.

"Lex", I said.

"Daddy's being so paranoid", Lexi said, wiggling Chloe.

"No, daddy is being protective of mommy and his babies", I said.

Chloe giggled.

"Jon, go before you're late. Rose will be back soon with groceries and I would like to put the twins down before she does", Lexi said standing.

"Alright, love you", I said, kissing her.

"Love you more", she said.

I picked up Cam and handed him to her, a twin in each arm. I kissed both and walked out, locking the door behind me.

* * *

 ** _Lexi_** -

After Jon left, I set the house alarm for stay. If anyone outside tried to force their way in, the alarm would go off. The puppies following me up, they've grown a lot.

"See, we are safe, no one is coming in", I said.

Camden yawned.

"I hope this means you're going to fall asleep quick. Huh buddy, you tired", I said.

He yawned again. I set Chloe in her crib and then set Cam in his, covering them with their blankets.

* * *

 ** _Dean_** -

I was getting to the first place, pulling in I saw the realtor. He waved as I got off.

"Mr. Good, it's nice to finally meet you in person. Will your partner be joining us?", he asked.

"He should be, let me call him", I said.

I pulled my phone out and walked towards my car. It rang twice before he answered.

"Dude I know, sorry. Nikki went to some exercise class with Brie and left Jordan with me, I lost track of time", he said.

I chuckled.

"Just drop him off with Lexi, I'm sure she won't mind", I said.

"You sure?", he asked.

"Jordan is our nephew, she won't mind, just call her", I said.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can. Check the place out and hopefully I'll meet you before your done or at the next location", he said.

"Alright", I said.

I hung up with him and went back over to the guy.

"I don't think he's gonna make it to this one. How about you show me around?", I said.

He nodded.

* * *

 ** _Lexi_** -

My phone started ringing and I quickly walked out of the twins room, answering my phone.

"Hello", I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?", Seth asked.

"Sorry, I just put the twins down for their nap", I said.

"Ok. Hey can you watch Jordan for me? Nikki went to some class with Brie and I really don't want to take Jordan to each place", he said.

"Sure, bring him over", I said, going downstairs.

"Ok good, I'm right in your driveway", he said.

I turned off the alarm and opened my front door. Seth was getting off his car and he went to take Jordan out. He walked over to me and handed me Jordan.

"Thank you so much, I owe you one kid", he said.

"No problem at all, Jordan and I are going to have so much fun", I said.

Seth kissed my cheek and jogged towards his car. He waved before getting in and driving off. I walked back into the house and closed the front door behind me but before I could set the alarm again, a hand covered my mouth. Jordan started crying.

"Hello beautiful, miss me", Burt whispered.

* * *

 ** _Dean_** -

Once we were done looking around the place, I shook the man's hand. Heading to my car my phone started ringing. I answered.

"Colby you are going to have to meet us at the next place", I was cut off.

"Jon, it's detective Scott", he said.

"Hey, sorry, I was waiting for a call", I said.

"Its fine, listen, cops showed up at Burt and Rays apartment. Burt's room was filled with photos of your wife, videos on his laptop. Anyway, the thing is, we can't find him Jon. He didn't show up to his job and Ray said he saw him this morning before he left to work, said he seemed off", Scott said.

"What are you saying?", I asked.

"I just need to know your wife is with you and I can relax", he said.

Panic set in and I yanked my keys out of my pocket, opening my car door.

"Send some of your men to my house, now", I said.

I tried calling Lexi, but it would go to voicemail every time.

"Damn it Lexi, answer please", I said.

I banged my hand on the steering wheel before trying again and again it went straight to voicemail.

"Damn it baby", I growled.

I dialed Seth since he was probably closer. I turned my car on.

"I'm on my way, I just finished dropping off Jordan and", I interrupted him.

"Seth go back, go back now", I yelled into the phone.

"What, what's going on Jon?", he asked.

"I think Burt is at my house. You are closer than me and the cops, man go back now", I said.

"Shit", he said.

I heard noise and then him yell fuck.

"There's a gun in the closet downstairs, it's in the safe already loaded. Safe number is six, thirteen, twenty eight. You just need to take the safety off", I said.

"Got it", he said, hanging up.

* * *

 ** _Lexi_** -

"You smell so good", he said in my ear.

I was shaking, holding Jordan close. I felt Burt lick my neck and moan.

"You taste so good", he said.

"Please don't hurt the kids", I whispered.

I felt tears slide down my cheek. He laughed and I felt his hand slid down to my butt, he squeezed and slapped his hand against it. I tried not to cry too loud or scream, so I wouldn't scare Jordan.

"I won't hurt those brats on one condition", he said.

I swallowed.

"What?", I asked.

"You let me have you, anyway I want", he said, his smile disgusted me.

He licked his lips while he let his eyes run over me.

"Fine", it came out as a whisper.

He grabbed my face in his hand and pulled me to him, then he shoved me to the stairs. I looked towards the closet, I knew Dean had the gun in there. I couldn't try to go for it, not with Jordan in my arms.

"Upstairs, now", he said.

I did as he said. He locked the front door and started undoing his belt. Getting to the twins room, I set Jordan on the couch.

"Its ok Jordan, be a good boy ok", I said.

He cried.

"Come on", Burt yelled.

I jumped and the twins woke up. They started crying. Burt grabbed my arm and pulled me with him. I pulled my arm out of his hold and locked the kids room, closing it behind me. He pushed me up against the door.

"You're so beautiful, that dirty asshole doesn't deserve you. You need a man like me to take care of you", he said.

His breath smelled horrible, before I knew what was happening, his mouth was on mine. His hand went into the front of my jeans and he rubbed me really hard. He pulled away.

"I'm gonna make it so he'll never touch you again. Every time he goes to make love to you, he'll think of me. He won't want you anymore and you'll be all mine princess", he said smiling.

I shoved him off and he grabbed the front of my head, banging it against the wall. I fell to the floor, dizzy and my vision was going in and out. I felt him pick me up and put he over his shoulder. I wanted to kick and punch him but I couldn't, I was tired.

"Lets ruin all those romantic moments you shared with him here. When he tries to fall asleep at night he won't be able too, knowing I fucked you in this room", he said, his hand sliding over my butt.

He tossed me off his shoulder and I landed on my bed. My head hurt so bad but I still couldn't move. I tried to open my eyes but again I felt dizzy.

"So fucking beautiful", I heard him whisper.

"St..stop ple…pleas..please do..don't", I said.

He laughed and I felt his hand on the button of my jeans, he yanked them off me and I cried. His rough, dirty hands running over my legs the way Dean does, but this wasn't Dean. I cried harder, he slapped me.

"Shut up", he growled.

That slap didn't help my dizziness. No one was going to help me, I was giving up. I closed my eyes tight and imagined Jon, hoping that got me through whatever Burt had planned. I felt his hands slide under my shirt and he grinded against me. I bit my lip to keep me from crying. I was thankful he was still in his jeans.

"Does he make you feel like this?", Burt asked.

His breath fanned the side of my face. He grabbed the ends of my shirt and yanked it up and over my head. I covered my chest with my arms and tried to cross my legs.

"Move your arms", he said.

I shook my head no. He slapped me again and started choking me. I removed my hands and wrapped them around his wrists.

"That's a good girl", he said smiling.

He moved down a bit and I felt his tongue lick circles around my stomach. I started shaking more. I heard a zipper and I felt the bed move, I heard his shoes fall as he kicked them off. Then the sound of his belt hitting the floor as he let his pants fall down his legs. I opened my eyes, he grabbed my arm and ripped my bra off, I kicked him between his legs and stood, running out the door. He reached me and I tripped going down the stairs. I heard my ankle snap and I fell to the floor.

"Kicking me wasn't a good idea", he said angry.


	27. Chapter 27-Safe

**_Dean_** -

Colby and I got to the house at the same time, he was closer to me then I thought. I unlocked the front door as quietly as I could.

"You go for the kids and I'll find Lexi", I whispered.

He nodded. We knew they were all in the room because of the baby monitor, they were crying. I went over to the closet and noticed blood on the floor. I opened the safe and pulled out the gun, double checking it was loaded and the safety was off. We slowly made our way upstairs, the crying of the kids louder. Seth went for the door.

"It's locked", he whispered.

"Key is in the kitchen, top shelf", I whispered.

He nodded and went back downstairs.

"Stop", I heard Lexi yell.

I hurried towards our room and caught Burt slapping her. Her face was swollen and so was one of her ankles. She coughed, her chest was bare and I was thankful she still had her underwear on, but he was almost naked.

"Now that you pissed me off, I'm gonna make it hurt, a lot", he said to her.

I noticed Seth reach the kids door. He unlocked it and came out a few seconds later, a twin in each arm, Jordan was following him down the stairs. Now that they were out safely. I slowly entered my bedroom, gun pointed at him.

"Get the fuck off of my wife", I said.

Burt turned and smiled.

"Came to join the party Moxley", he said.

He licked his lips and looked down at Lexi. She covered her chest and was crying. Blood on our bed.

"She sure is beautiful ain't she", he said.

"Get away from her, now", I yelled.

He bent down and placed his hand on her thigh. She moved back on our bed and pulled the sheet with her, covering herself.

"Don't you fucking touch her", I growled.

"Oh, I already have. I've touched every inch of her, my fingers have been in places I'm sure yours have", he said laughing.

"Son of a bitch", I said, my voice low.

"What's the matter? Now that I've had her you don't want her", he said.

He shrugged.

"More for me I guess", he said, looking at Lexi.

He was about to make his way to her.

* * *

 ** _Seth_** -

I got outside with the kids, putting them in my car. I checked each one over. I could hear the sirens coming closer. Police car after police car arrived. Rose arrived next and ran over to me.

"What's going on? What happened?", she asked worried.

"Burt came for Lexi", I said.

She covered her mouth.

"The kids are in the car, I need to talk to detective Scott, stay with them", I said.

"Of course", she said.

I texted Nikki about what was going on. She said she was on here way. I saw detective Scott.

"Where's Jon?", he asked.

"He's inside the", I was cut off.

Three gun shots rang out and the officers ran inside, detective Scott followed. I went back over to Rose and the kids.

* * *

 ** _Dean_** -

I didn't care if I went to jail for this, even if it meant spending the rest of my life behind bars or never getting the chance to hold my wife when I wanted or kiss my kids goodnight. Doing this meant they would be safe, they wouldn't have to worry about a thing, they don't have to worry about Burt. I shot him three times, till he stopped breathing. Till I knew they couldn't save him no matter how hard they tried. I exhaled and dropped the gun.

"Jon", I heard Lexi call me.

I looked over at her, she was crying. I made my way over to her and I gently pulled her to me, till I held her in my arms.

"He can't hurt you anymore", I whispered.

She wrapped her arms around me. I heard people calling out to us. I cupped her face and rested my forehead against hers.

"You fought him", I said softly.

She nodded. I kissed her and she winced, she had a bad cut on her lip.

"If only I could bring him back to life and hurt him like he hurt you", I said.

She shook her head no.

"How did you know?", she asked.

"Detective Scott called", I said.

Officers swarmed in and I held Lexi close to my chest. Detective Scott walked in and looked at us, he exhaled. He looked relieved. I sent him a nod and he sent one back.

"He's dead sir", an officer said to Detective Scott.

Scott looked from him back to me.

"I had too, I was protecting her", I said.

He nodded.

"Self defense", he said.

They covered Burt's body and bagged my gun.

"This is what you used?", one asked.

I nodded.

"Its registered", I said.

He nodded. I looked at Lexi.

"I'm gonna get you some clothes, ok", I said.

"No, stay with me", she said, her bottom lip trembled.

"I'm just gonna get you a shirt and shorts babe. Your ankle is bad and I want someone to look at your head", I said, slightly touching it.

She winced and moved away from my touch.

"Sorry kiddo", I said.

She gasped and tried to stand, I stopped her.

"The kids Jon, their in the twins room. Check on them, you have to see if they're ok", she said panicking.

"Calm down doll, Seth has them outside, each one is safe", I said.

"Are you sure? Did you make sure?", she asked.

"Yes baby, they're ok, I promise you", I said.

She sighed and nodded.

"Let me get you that clothes", I said.

She nodded and I stood. I grabbed her one of my shirts and a pair of her shorts. I helped her into the shirt, being careful not to touch the back of her head. I helped her into the shorts, careful with her ankle, it was swollen and dark purple.

"It hurts really bad", she said.

"You'll be ok darlin", I said.

Once she was dressed, I kissed her.

"Ready? I'm gonna lift you", I said.

She nodded and I lifted her. I went around Burt's body and held Lexi closer to me. We passed officers who sent us nods. Getting outside, a paramedic tried to take her from me but I pulled away.

"Don't touch her", I yelled.

He held his hands up.

"I just wanted to check on her, I noticed her ankle", he said.

"Jon, he's trying to help. Do me a favor and check on the kids", Lexi said.

I nodded, kissing the side of her head.

"May I?", the medic asked, he held his hands out to take her.

I nodded.

"I'll go see you in a few", I said to her.

"We might have to take her down to the hospital, her head is pretty bad", the medic said.

I nodded.

"I'll be there in a few minutes baby", I said.

She nodded and I kissed her.

"I love you", I whispered.

"Love you more", she said.

I handed her over and he took her. I went over to Seth and the kids, aunt Rose hugged me. I noticed Brie, Nikki, and Bryan with them.

"Is Lexi ok?", Rose asked.

I sighed.

"Her head is pretty bad and her ankle but she's good. They're taking her to the hospital now", I said.

Everyone nodded.

"Roman's on the first flight out here. I called your dad and he's gonna bring Amelia and Gracie home", Seth said.

"Would you mind taking them to yours? I don't want to bring them here", I said.

"Of course. Brie, Rose, and I can get some clothes for the girls and twins", Nikki said.

"Thank you", I said, rubbing my face with my hands.

"Jon, what happened?", Seth asked.

I put my hands on my hips and sighed.

"I shot him, he's dead. He won't ever try to hurt my family again", I said.

Detective Scott came over to me.

"We need you to go down to the station and give a statement, beginning to end", he said.

I nodded.

"Colby, you as well", Detective Scott said.

Seth nodded.


	28. Chapter 28-Happy

**_Dean_** -

After giving my statement, I waited for Seth to finish his. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, I really wanted to get to Lexi. My phone rang and I answered.

"Hello", I answered.

"Jon, it's me. Just wanted to let you know we were settled at Nikki and Colby's", Rose said.

"Ok good, thank you Rose. I just want to check on Lexi and then I'll head there", I said.

"Stay with Lexi, no need to come here", she said.

"I just want to see the girls and explain what happened and why mommy isn't coming home for a few days. Of course I'm going to leave some things out but I should be the one to tell them", I said.

"Ok, see you when you get here", she said.

I hung up with her as Seth was coming out of the room. I stood and looked at Detective Scott.

"Can I get your opinion on something?", I asked detective Scott.

"You wanna know if you'll have to do jail time", he said.

I nodded. Colby crossed his arms over his chest.

"I want to say no but sometimes it's a yes. You have to remember that we have on record that you did beat up Burt. If they play that against you this could go to trial", he said.

I nodded.

"My family is safe now, that's all that matters. If that means jail time then I'll do it", I said.

Detective Scott nodded.

"If that's all you need, I would really like to go see my wife", I said.

He nodded.

"Tell her I said hello", he said.

"I will and thank you for everything Detective", I said.

Colby and I shook his hand and we left. Getting to the hospital, we found out which room was hers. I knocked lightly and entered, she turned to look at me.

"Hey", she said softly.

I smiled, Colby came in after me.

"How are you feeling?", Colby asked, hugging her gently.

"Better, mostly because they gave me some pretty sweet drugs", she said.

We laughed. Her ankle was wrapped, her foot looked purple still. She had bruises on her arms and I didn't even want to see her legs. Her face was bruised and her lip swollen.

"How's your head baby?", I asked.

"Mild concussion", she said.

"Anything else I need to worry about?", I asked.

"No", she said softly.

I nodded.

"Well I'll give you two a moment, I have to go pick up Roman and Riley", Colby said.

"They're coming but why? I'm fine", Lexi said.

"You know how Roman is, he needs to see it for himself", I said.

She nodded and squeezed my hand.

"Be good, see you in a few", Colby said.

We watched him walk out. She looked at me.

"Are you ok?", she asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be", I said.

She licked her lips.

"You shot someone Jon, you killed a man. You can't be ok with that no matter the reason you did it", she said.

"No I'm not ok, but there's nothing I can do about it, I just need to find a way to put it aside", I said.

"Don't shut me out, don't close yourself off, promise me", she said.

"I promise babe", I said.

"I mean it", she said.

"So do I, I can go back to therapy", I said.

She nodded.

"I'll join you", she said smiling.

She moved over as best she could and patted the side of the bed.

"Hold me", she said.

I smiled and laid beside her. I gently wrapped my arm around her.

"I love you", I whispered.

She kissed my cheek.

"I love you", she said.

She started crying.

"How can you still touch me?", she asked.

I kissed her forehead.

"I should have never left you alone. I knew something bad was going to happen and I still went", I said.

"You didn't answer my question Jon", she mumbled.

I wiped her tears.

"You're my wife, I love you so much and no matter what happens I will always want to touch you and love you. I've waited a long time for someone like you and you've changed me for the better. You never gave up on me. You've been through something tramatic and I'm not going to force you to do anything, before I touch you I will ask for permission. I'm telling you this now so you won't be angry with me when I don't try to hold you or kiss you", I said.

"Ok", she said.

"We are going to get through this together, I promise", I said.

* * *

 _ **~A Few Years Later~**_

 ** _Dean_** -

"Isn't there one bathroom in this house that isn't being used?", I asked out loud.

Lexi sighed coming out of our room. She had on a black, mid thigh dress, her long dark brown waves going down her back. Her heels were in her hand.

"Babe, you aren't ready", she said.

"I can't find a freakin free bathroom", I said.

She rolled her eyes and went back into our room. She sat on our bed. I couldn't use our bathroom because Camden was in there showering. Chloe was using one, Gracie was busy putting her make up on, which I don't know why Lexi allowed her to put any on. Amelia was in another curling her hair. Rose was in her bathroom. Walking into our room.

"Did you dress Veronica?", Lexi asked.

I nodded. Veronica was our five year old.

"Ronnie is dressed and ready to go. Everyone is ready but me", I said.

"Actually, you and Elijah", she said, lifting our one year old son.

I smiled.

"I'm done", Camden said, coming out of our bathroom.

"Finally", I said.

Lexi giggled. She started dressing Elijah.

"Please hurry", Lexi said.

"Yes dear", I said, pecking her lips.

We had an event to go to for Road to WrestleMania. Lexi and I had retired from the ring and I opened that wrestling school and gym with Colby. We did go back to make surprise appearances when they were close, it always felt good to go back.

"Jon, hurry", Lexi said, popping her head in.

"I'm done", I said.

I got out and dried off as quickly as I could, pulling on my jeans and black t-shirt.

"You look so comfortable", Lexi said.

Her eyes ran up and down me. I smiled.

"You know you don't have to go dressed like that", I said.

"This is my signature look, what would the fans think", she said.

I chuckled.

"Well I love that dress on you", I said, placing my hands on her hips.

She giggled. I ran my hands over her thighs and butt.

"I know you do", she said.

I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. She moaned softly.

"Ew, mom, dad, stop, that's so gross", Gracie said, walking into the room.

I chuckled.

"Kid, if it wasn't for these dresses, you wouldn't be here", I said.

She picked up Elijah.

"Gross dad", Gracie said, leaving the room.

I laughed and Lexi slapped my chest.

"It was only the dresses?", she asked.

I wrapped my arms around her.

"No doll face. It was you, the dresses were a bonus", I said.

She laughed and kissed me.

"Lets get this event over with", I said.

I took her hand and we walked out. Making sure all the kids were in the car and ready to go.


	29. Chapter 29-Thank You!

I can't believe we are done with Lexi and Dean (I'm not crying, I have something in my eye). They were my first story (a poorly written story) and now they've reached the end. Those of you that have stuck with them (and me), thank you. Thank you to those who Followed/Favorited and even if you never reviewed but read it anyway, thank you.

" _ **My Chance"-First story, again horribly written, mistakes everywhere, I'm afraid to look.**_

" _ **I Did With You"- Lady Antebellum**_

" _ **Still Enough"**_

 **Special Thanks for Reviewing: labinnacslove, ChelleLew, nattiebroskette, lunaticprincess7085, ambrose-kohli-girl, Wolfgirl2013, calwitch, Guest (All), justisgirl, Moxley Gal1,** Ariah, Chermayne, Levesque-Rollins823, **Pinayprincesa, Shamidreamer86**

 **If you have a moment, check out "Heart On A Trigger" and if you haven't yet, check out "Into The Woods".**

 **As of now I don't have any plans in making a fourth and final story for them. I do have a few ideas but not %100 yet. Its more like at %10. I want to finish the two stories I have up and then I have a whole story finished on my phone, I've actually had it for over a year. At one point I deleted it and thought it was gone forever till my nephew wiped my phone clean, no photos, no cantacts, and no documents. Anyway after finding out my phone had something called a cloud, I opened it up and everything was in there INCLUDING the story I had written and deleted, I took it as a sign and now I'm currently rewriting some things in it.**

 **I was thinking about a prequel though, Randy and Lexi. Sound good or no?**


End file.
